


Hot Moon Rising

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Hurt & Comfort, Jealousy, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Poppy buys a bathing suit Tora can't stand.
Relationships: Gyu/Poppy, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 311
Kudos: 449





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicbookwaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicbookwaifu/gifts).



> So this started as a one-shot under Requests titled "Perfect Fit". Due to the amount of interest and desire that I continue it, I plotted a full length fic around it. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Song:  
> Sorry not sorry by Demi Levato

The stretchy polyester material slid over full hips snuggly before shrinking into place over her waist as Poppy pulled the straps up her arms and over her shoulders. She reached up and rearranged her breasts for a moment, the material just barely enough to be considered passable as a bathing suit. She looked at herself in the change room mirror for a moment under the harsh florescent lights and blushed down to her toes. How in the world had this wound up in her pile? Did this even count as a bathing suit? Good lord, she looked like a strumpet. She peaked out of the curtain, Tora was looking down at his phone, texting furiously, a scowl firmly planted on his face. She glanced to her right and then her left, glad the coast was clear, she pulled back the curtain, certain he must have picked it up and thrown it on the pile. She wasn’t sure she was confident enough to wear it publicly but if he wanted to see it on her, she shrugged, then she could do that. The man had seen her naked so many times it didn’t really matter did it? She was practically naked right now.

Tora was pissed; he didn’t care about Quincey’s stupid beach retreat. He appreciated that he was trying to do something nice for his birthday but honestly, he’d rather just take Poppy for a steak dinner and then ask her to give him a blowjob. That sounded like a hella good birthday to him; but no, Quincey had to be a drama Queen and insist on throwing him a ‘beach bash’. If that wasn’t bad enough, when Poppy had gotten wind of it she’d asked he take her swimsuit shopping as the only one she had was from high school and it was a racing suit. Plain navy blue, one piece. She had told him she wanted something more ‘fun’ as she didn’t want Quincey to make a snide remark about it as he’d told her to make sure she looked ‘fun and fabulous’ for it.

He fuckin’ hated shopping. She must have tried on at least ten already and was still going. They all looked the same to him, just different colours or patterns. He’d initially thought it might be fun, maybe treat it like foreplay, imagining Bobby teasing him while scantily clad. Get him a little riled up before he took her home; but no. Everything she put on was the fucking same; a one piece or a tankini that might as well be a one piece with thick straps and a respectable neckline. Initially he’d enjoyed all the leg she was showing but honestly he was good now and over it. He wanted to go the fuck home. To make matters worse, Vince was blowing up his phone like an asshole. He wasn’t sure who had fucked up yet but he was certain he was going to get an earful when he finally got his ass over there. Poppylan needed to hurry this the fuck up.

Poppy attempted to fish the material out from between her cheeks slightly but to no avail. Being in this contraption was like having a permanent wedgie. “What do you think about this one?” she asked shyly, more than a little self-conscious about the low ‘v’ in the front that stretched almost down to her bellybutton. She was so captivated by her own backside she missed something very important:

Tora didn’t look up from his phone.

“That’s the one. Love it. Let’s go,” he grunted, certain if he had to look at another Hawaiian flower print one piece and then listen to her go back and forth about what colour to get it in she might just drive him into bashing his own head against the wall. This was Quincy’s thing. Not his. Why the fuck hadn’t she brought him along instead?

Poppy blanched, turning to look at him again. He couldn’t be serious. This one? She felt dirty just wearing it in front of _him_. This would be practically indecent to wear in public. Especially in front of his…uh…associates? “Really Tora? This is the one you want me in?” This was so out of character for him, usually he was all about covering her up, glaring at other men when they happened to take notice of her. In this, she was practically flaunting herself.

Tora exhaled sharply, conjuring the image of an angry bull about to charge in Poppy’s head as he tapped a message violently on his phone. She was surprised he didn’t crack the screen he was jabbing at it so hard. “Ya I’m fuckin’ sure already. Listen sweetheart I need to go put out a fire so we gotta go. Get changed. Now. That’s the one, we’re done here okay?” He insisted in annoyance; his eyes still glued to his screen.

Poppy turned and blinked at herself in the mirror. Well, she was definitely going to make an impression in this one alright. She glanced over her shoulder at Tora once more. He really didn’t seem to care that five sixths of her skin was currently on display. She swallowed thickly; this suit was even more revealing than the negligee she’d bought to wear for him a month ago. She pulled the curtain closed again but wasn’t ready to change yet. She grabbed the sun wrap she liked off one of the hooks and tied it around her waist, cocking her head to the side. Well, that helped a little. It did nothing to hide her upper body but at least her bottom was covered and her hips. She couldn’t believe how high cut the crotch was on this thing, she was definitely going to need to shave a little more than she usually did... she licked her lips and turned to the side. Her breasts looked really good in this, big and perky. She blushed. She’d never felt this attractive before. She felt…sexy? She smiled, maybe Tora just wanted to give her self-confidence a little boost? She smiled; leave it to him to pick out something like this for her. Ha! Now she knew what he meant when he’d asked if she’d be open to being a little more confident and adventurous while lying in bed last week, she’d thought he was hinting at a sex act! Not her wardrobe!

Tora rolled his eyes in annoyance as he read Vince’s latest correspondence, _I don’t give a shit what you’re doing right now, get the fuck over here in the next thirty minutes or I’m killing them all and you can clean it the fuck up._ He looked up at the closed curtain in front of him. Shit.

She was still smiling when she finished pulling back on her clothes a moment later. Grabbing both the suit and the wrap in one hand she pushed the curtain aside again. Tora was waiting, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, thumbing out a few large bills for her, “here sweetheart, sorry for being so short with ya, I’m just stressed. Let me buy it for ya, you wouldn’t be spending the money if it weren’t for Quincey so let me get this one,” he said pressing the bills into her palm. “Listen Bobby I’m really sorry to do this but can ya take the bus or a taxi home? I gotta be somewhere in the next half hour or shit is gonna hit the fan, if I take ya home I’ll never make it. I’ll make it up to ya okay? I’m really sorry, I wouldn’t leave ya if it wasn’t an emergency.” He apologized.

Poppy nodded, “I figured with how upset you were with your phone. It’s fine, I’m not done shopping anyways, I need flip flops still and I want a new beach bag,” she informed him with a smile, trying her best to assure him she wasn’t upset. She understood he was always on call; it was just the nature of his work. She’d come to accept it long ago.

Tora smirked and handed her another fifty, “spoil yourself Bobby,” he offered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Thanks for being my girl,” he whispered, “seriously, I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He told her pressing a kiss to top of her head before squeezing her upper arm and making his way towards the exit. Poppy smirked and unabashedly admired his backside until he disappeared out of view. What. A. _Man_. She was the lucky one, she thought with a blush before moving to pay for her new beach wear.

~ ~ ~

Tora stretched out on the beach towel Poppy had packed for him, arms bent at the elbow, fingers laced behind his head, enjoying the feel of the sun. He’d hand it to Quincey, this was pretty damn great. He’d rented out a beach house for the long weekend and invited some of the guys he didn’t mind and their girlfriends along so that Poppy wouldn’t feel uncomfortable being the only girl. Tora honestly could give a shit who came. He was getting three uninterrupted days with his Bobby. It was a god damn gift from god as far as he was concerned. When they’d arrived Quincey had ushered them into the master suit and informed them the wall of windows overlooking the ocean, the elegant ensuite bathroom and the king sized bed (hallelujah, no feet dangling off the mattress for him!) was all theirs. Tora grinned to himself. This was going to be a great weekend. No doubt about that. He sat up and looked up at the line of windows wondering what was taking her so long. He’d been on the beach with Gyu for almost a half hour, when he’d left her she’d said she would be right behind him. He reached over and dug through the beach bag she’d bought ‘ _emotional baggage_ ’ plastered across the front of it. Once he’d located his phone he shot her a quick text, _you coming? you okay?_

Poppy glared at herself in the bathroom mirror, “just go out there!” she tried to self-motivate. She turned pleading eyes on herself, who was she kidding? It had taken all of three seconds to catch her own reflection in the mirror after squeezing herself back into this contraption before all her self-confidence had blown right out the window. All her shaving and moisturizing had been for not, she couldn’t wear this in public! What had Tora been thinking telling her to buy this ridiculous scrap of material? She untied and retied her wrap for the seventeenth time, trying to get it to somehow cover more skin. It was useless. No matter how she tied it, it only hung to her upper thigh and fell away from one hip at the knot so that the high cut of the swimsuit was visible on one side. If anything the wrap just made it more indecent, hinting at but not revealing what was underneath. She blushed. Good lord what had _she_ been thinking, letting Tora talk her into buying this, this, _thing_. She jumped as her phone buzzed on the counter. She read his text and replied that she’d be right down. Poppy inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. This was what he wanted. It was his birthday. He trusted the men here this weekend. If this was what he wanted, this was what she was going to give him. She reached up and tightened her ponytail, before fixing the bangs framing her face. Yup. She was really doing this.

“Big bro this is awesome, I still can’t believe I was able to get the time off from all my-” Gyu stopped mid-sentence, his mouth going dry as the sexiest thing he’d ever seen descended the beach house stairs and began stepping daintily along the sand towards them.

Tora cracked an eye and gazed up at Gyu who was wide eyed, his jaw hanging open. He arched a brow at the man, wondering what had him so distracted before turning his head to the left, realizing whatever it was also had two of the other guy’s attention. His brows narrowed, _what the fuck?_ It took a lot to shock Balthuman dogs, they’d seen too much. He turned his head, following their gaze, his heart stopping as his vision filled with all the creamy skin on display that was normally reserved only for his eyes. _Holy shit balls she was fucking naked!_ He was on his feet in an instant, his towel in his hands as he charged towards her, wrapping it around her shoulders a moment later, tugging it tightly down over her breasts. She looked up at his furious face in bewilderment. “What the fuck are you wearing?” He bit out in a panic, his eyes wide.

Her brows narrowed in confusion, “uh…exactly what you told me to?” she reminded him as she attempted to shrug the towel off. She didn’t need it, she had slathered on more than enough sunscreen.

Tora blinked down at her, “wha?” he breathed, his tongue hopelessly tangled by the sight of her.

Poppy frowned, “remember? At the store? You told me this was the one and that you loved it,” she reminded him.

Tora’s eyes widened in horror, oh fuck no, there was no way she had this on in that change room. “Naw sweetheart, I’m pretty sure I would have remembered this one,” he scolded, certain she was playing with him. There was no fucking way in hell he could have missed her in this…thong masquerading as a swimsuit. _Christ_. He was pretty sure the sight of her in this was going to be burned into his retinas until the day he died.

She blinked up at him, “Tora, you said, and I quote, ‘That’s the one, we’re done here’ when I asked you if you were sure you wanted me to get this one,” she reminded him, slipping the towel off her shoulders, letting it pool on the sand as she crossed her arms.

A small whine escaped his throat, did she have any idea how tantalizing she looked? “Don’t cross your arms like that,” he snapped, pulling her arms out from underneath her breasts, trying to dispel the mouth-watering amount of cleavage she had just put on display for him and everyone else in the vicinity. Tora glanced around. For fuck’s sake, even the girls were staring at her. “Go inside and cover up!” He ordered quickly losing his patience with his petite girlfriend turned streaker.

Poppy narrowed her brows at him, a sobering thought occurring to her based on his behaviour, “you didn’t even look when I asked if you liked it did you?” she accused, acid in her tone. Oh this was so damn typical of him. She hated when he did this. He hadn’t been trying to boost her confidence or make her feel sexy at all. He’d just been sick of shopping with her!

Tora bent down and grabbed the towel, tossing it around her again, “obviously not Poppylan, use ya fucking head, ya think I’d be down for other people seeing ya like this? Fuck Poppy this is more revealing than your god damn underwear!” He spat.

She bit her tongue, holding back the retort on the tip of her tongue. He had no idea how much courage she’d had to build to just leave the washroom let alone walk out on the beach in this suit. It was the only one she’d packed. Screw him. She wasn’t spending the whole weekend hiding in their room! She was going in the water and if he didn’t like it that was too damn bad. He should have acknowledged her when she’d asked if he approved.

Tora’s eyes widened in alarm when he noticed hers hardening. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not sorry,” she shrugged off the towel once more, fisting it in her hand, she used the other to flick her pony tail over her shoulder as she strolled towards Gyu, “you’ll just have to get over it,” she tossed flippantly over her shoulder before untying her wrap, pulling it off her hips, revealing three quarters of her ass to him.

Quincey walked over to Tora, having exited the beach house only a few moments before. He clapped the slightly larger man on the shoulder, pulling down his shades as he openly ogled Poppy’s behind, “Good lord, look at that tush, mm, mmm, mmm, forget you, I think my cute little editor is going to be the inspiration for my next book,” he teased, openly laughing at the death glare Tora shot him.

“If I didn’t know you were only saying that to get a rise outta me…” he growled before smacking the blonde man upside the head, stomping after his mostly naked girlfriend as Quincey cackled behind him.

Tora watched arms crossed, as Poppy bent over in front of him, effectively mooning him as she spread out his stolen beach towel before dropping to her knees, crawling forwards on it before flattening herself onto her stomach. “Tora would you please put some sunscreen on my back? It’s the only place I couldn’t reach myself,” she cooed.

His nostrils flared in annoyance, “Or ya could go inside and put a fuckin’ shirt on, that would protect ya from the sun,” he challenged, not moving a muscle as he shot every person currently starting at her a ‘don’t fuck with me’ look.

Poppy rolled her eyes, “fine,” she rummaged in the beach bag lying in the sand next to her, locating the sunblock, propping herself up on her elbows, she tossed it into Gyu’s lap, who was doing his utmost to keep his eyes straight ahead on the water and off the seductive nymph beside him. “Gyu, Tora’s being a jerk, would you please sunscreen my back?” she requested sweetly.

Gyu began to panic; he could feel the weight of Tora’s eyes on his back. He didn’t move his head but let his eyeballs roll to the side, taking in Poppy’s breasts smashed together against the sand, her beautiful face and imploring eyes staring up at him expectantly. He swallowed thickly, “uh, um, I, uh,” he had no idea what to say to her entreaty. He wanted nothing more than to slather her like she’d requested but he also wasn’t too keen on dying today.

“Touch her and I’ll break ya fuckin’ hands,” Tora’s growl came ominously from behind him. Welp, that made his mind up real fast.

Gyu chuckled uncomfortably, he knew how possessive Tora could be, “Sorry Poppy, I’d be happy to but I’m actually in the water already, couldn’t possibly reach your back from way out here, you’ll have to just convince Tora to do it,” he told her before standing up, speed walking straight into the water.

Poppy watched on in shock as everyone but Quincey began pouring into the water. What in the world? She rolled over onto her back, supporting herself on one elbow, the opposite hand raising up to shield her eyes from the sun so she could see Tora who was currently standing over her looking like rage incarnate. The fury radiating off of him was so thick it was palpable. She looked over to her left as Quincey finished setting up his beach towel. She smirked up at Tora before tossing the bottle at Quincey. “You’ll do my back, won’t you Quince?” she inquired sweetly, never breaking eye contact with Tora.

Quincey cackled, “oh honey, in a heartbeat, I would never let you burn all that beautiful skin. Tans are gorgeous but burns lead to early wrinkles and ugh, melanoma,” he informed her, squirting the sunblock into his hand.

Tora growled audibly, causing Quincey to arch a brow at him in challenge, “do you want to do it then? I’m not letting her burn Tora, either get down here and do it yourself or take your dark cloud elsewhere, you’re blocking my sun,” he confronted his moody brother.

Tora huffed, much to Poppy’s delight, before lowering himself to his knees, holding out his hand to Quinceton for the bottle as Poppy flipped over. He squeezed out the cream into his hand before swinging his leg over her, trapping her between his knees as he massaged the sunblock into her back with his rough hands.

Satisfied Tora was doing an adequate job, Quincey rubbed what was already in his hand onto his own chest before flopping onto his back, pulling his wide brimmed sunhat over his head. Tora spared him a glance before bending over, curling his fingers over her shoulders, his thumbs stroking the length of her neck. “That was a dirty move Poppy. I think you’re trying to make me jealous on purpose; and on my fuckin’ birthday no less,” he snarled into her ear.

Poppy shrugged, not the least bit interested in defending herself, “it’s your own fault Tora. It’ll teach you to pay attention to me when I ask you a question,” she lectured.

Tora bit his tongue refusing to admit he’d made a mistake and utterly convinced she was going to make him pay for it all fucking weekend. He eyed her wrap, arranging it over her ass to make her appear somewhat decent before crawling off her. This was fine. As long as she stayed on her stomach and kept the wrap on, it wasn’t that bad right? 

Poppy smirked, letting him get relaxed on the beach towel Gyu had abandoned before reaching behind her, flinging the wrap off her butt and thighs and onto his chest, “Tora can you put that in the beach bag for me please? It’s too hot for it,” she muttered, biting her cheek to prevent from laughing at the sharp inhale he made. She pressed her cheek against her hands and winked at Quincey, who was peeking at her from under his hat, a perfect blonde brow arched in question as she kept her head turned away from Tora.

Tora screwed his eyes closed and fought with himself for patience. _You’re not a caveman Tora, you don’t own her,_ he reminded himself slowly, breathing through his tidal wave of fury, jealously, lust and overwhelming desire to cover her. _She has the right to wear whatever she wants,_ he reasoned. He opened his eyes and glanced down at her exposed ass. Nope. He was gonna lose his shit. He needed some distance or he was going to chuck her over his shoulder and march her right back up to their room and lock her in there for the remainder of this trip. He stripped out of his shirt and tossed it over her, pleased when it covered most of her. Yup. That was better, he thought as he stood and marched towards the water. He needed to cool the fuck off.

Quincey grinned as he watched Poppy’s gaze trail her boyfriend, “good lord, you are one ruthless little tease aren’t you honey?” He asked with a giggle, “you know exactly what you’re doing to him don’t you?”

Poppy shrugged, “I’m not as innocent as I look,” she replied, smiling up at him.

Quincey laughed, “you’re going to give the man an aneurism,” he scolded, “seriously though, fabulous suit. I love it.”

Poppy giggled, “perfect fit right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets the final joke and knows where it's from please let me know, its a line from one of my favourite comedy shows! :P My two original male characters in the Balthuman organization are inspired by two of favourite hockey players from the same show. Please see the end notes for where to find them in the comic. Enjoy!
> 
> Songs:  
> Don't mess with my girl by Jon McLaughlin (This song though guys. Ya gotta give it a listen. Inspired this chapter entirely)  
> You Don't Mess Around With Jim by Jim Croce (just replace 'Jim' with 'Tora')

Poppy sighed, flipping onto her back, the sun felt wonderful. It was kissing parts of her daylight had never seen before. She was looking forward to the new tan lines. Tora’s reaction had initially upset her but now she was beginning to feel confident. He’d wanted her to cover up but he hadn’t told her to take it off, which she hoped meant he secretly liked it. Quincey sighed heavily beside her, pulling her from her thoughts, “what’s up Quincey?” she asked the ever melodramatic man.

He waved her off, keeping his eyes closed, “Nothing at all lovely, just plotting a story in my head,” he murmured.

Poppy grinned and sat up, supporting her weight on her palms before flipping onto her side to look at him, “oh yeah? What’s it about?” she asked.

Quincey pulled his sunglasses down to the edge of his nose, openly eyeing her breasts, “Good lord honey, those melons are massive. You must have terrible back pain, how do you keep them hidden so well all the time?” he teased.

Poppy rolled her eyes, “If I didn’t know you weren’t the least bit interested in me sexually I might be upset by that comment,” she replied dryly, “and yes, I do, robax helps a bit, I’ve considered reduction surgery before though, and don’t play dumb, you know that’s why I wear high necklines.”

He chuckled, “yes well, I am a connoisseur of bodies my dear, I’m checking you out for novel purposes only I assure you,” he teased, “and don’t you dare take a scalpel to that skin, Tora would never forgive you for getting rid of his pleasure pillows,” he added with amusement.

She giggled conceding he was right before flopping again onto her back, “so are you going to tell me or not?” she inquired.

Quincey inhaled slowly, “so I’m thinking Tora may have had a point in my last novel about my pirate being a little too soft. I’m thinking hard core biker and a barista for my next romance. Only, plot twist, she’s the biker and he’s the latte boy. I’m leaning hetero on this one,” he mused.

Poppy shook her head in delight, “Quince I think you could make anything work, as long as there’s plenty of sex, your readers will eat it up,” she told him sincerely.

He chuckled, “love the support honey, speaking of latte boys, I’m feeling a little parched. How ‘bout I play the part, head inside and whip us up a bunch of Moscow mules? I know Tora doesn’t normally drink but I’m thinking that suit of yours may just drive him to it. Plus they’re delicious and refreshing.”

She bit her lip, “that sounds great but, do you think I’m being cruel? I did set out to punish him at first but I know he struggles with his jealousy, and it is his birthday, should I take it easy on him?” she asked, eying Tora’s t-shirt that lay discarded in the sand next to her.

Quince was on his feet, letting his eyes trail over her, “god no honey, milk it. I love seeing booboo all territorial.”

He smirked at her blush as he flounced up the beach house stairs.

~ ~ ~

Poppy found herself alone for roughly three minutes before the volleyball landed in the sand next to her feet. “Yo, little help?” A tall well-built redheaded man called to her from ten feet down the beach. She reached for the ball and stood as the man approached. “Thanks babe,” he grinned as she tossed it at him. Instead of retreating back to his game down the beach though he just stood there for a moment openly ogling her. It both discomforted her and bolstered her confidence at the same time. Tora had been the only man to ever stare at her like that.

She blushed, “you’re welcome,” she told him, turning to sit back down on her towel, more than a little taken aback when the man didn’t walk away as she’d assumed he would. Instead he tossed his ball over to his friends and took a seat on the towel next to her.

“What’s your name gorgeous?” he asked, “you’re too pretty to be left alone in a suit like that,” he added, raking his eyes over her appraisingly.

Poppy felt her confidence go up another notch; perhaps she didn’t have any reason to feel self-conscious at all. Quincey was always honest when she looked like trash and both he and this guy certainly seemed to appreciate her swimsuit. She giggled uncomfortably, she valued the confidence boost but his eyes were a little too hungry. She’d seen that look in Tora’s gaze before and she wasn’t sure how she felt about another man thinking dirty thoughts about her. “Poppy, and I’m not alone. My friends are just spread out right now, in the water, in the house,” she explained hooking her thumb over her shoulder, “and up the beach,” she said pointing at Ezra, Elijah and Savannah who were tossing a Frisbee around.

The man nodded, sticking out his hand for her, “I’m Garett,” he smiled as she shook his hand politely. Poppy’s face lost its civility a moment later when he didn’t release her fingers, instead, tightening his grip on them, tugging her towards him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “what’s a guy gotta do to be able to see the rest of you?” he whispered. 

Her eyes widened in horror, scooting away from him, trying desperately to pull her hand from his grip. He chuckled and released her so suddenly the force of her own retreat propelled her to topple over onto her back, knees bent, feet planted. Garett smirked, she was a hot little number and her suit didn’t leave a whole lot to the imagination. Hell, he could even see the outline of her nether lips from this angle, well, until she snapped her knees together and sat up. “Nothing! Never happening! I have a boyfriend so you can just forget about that!” she shrieked.

~ ~ ~

Gyu watched the redheaded man approach Poppy from his spot in the water five yards away. When Quincey had gotten up and walked into the house, he’d become immediately nervous, when the ginger man began meandering towards Poppy he’d become down right panicked. He wasn’t sure what to do; Tora was way too far out to do anything, well, if he even noticed at all. When he’d brushed by him he’d been doing the front crawl like his life depended on it. Tora only worked out like that when he was particularly furious. More often than not, with himself.

Gyu sighed, knowing Tora’s possessiveness was a point of contention between he and Poppy at times. She had confided in him enough he was practically an expert on her conflicted feelings surrounding Tora’s neandertholic tendencies. Gyu would admit the man had a nasty jealousy streak. He hoped she knew where it came from though. Quincey had disclosed to him years ago that Vince used to like to take anything Tora got attached to away just to torture him. It was why the man owned so little, he was always worried about getting hurt by losing anything else of value. Other men sniffing around Poppy was just too much for him to handle. Poor guy, he could only imagine how he must be feeling right now, knowing she was on display to the world drawing in men like moths to a flame. He felt a little guilty, hoping he’d done a decent job of masking his own reaction to her.

He tread water for a moment longer watching as Poppy handed the man his ball, _walk away, walk away, walk away,_ he silently begged the redheaded man. He wasn’t interested in helping Tora get rid of a body this weekend. It was supposed to be a vacation for him too! He sighed dejectedly when the redhead sat down in the sand next to her. _Damn. Not good_. He looked over his shoulder for Tora but couldn’t see him. _Double damn._ He began making his way towards shore, not quite sure what he was going to do about the other ginger but knowing he needed to do something. He knew what the man wanted. Hell, you’d have to be gay to not want a woman like Poppy. Well, or Quincey, he mused. Once the man had discovered Tora’s interest in her so many months ago, he’d put the woman so far in the friend zone, she was practically in ‘she’s my sister’ territory. He doubted she did anything for Quincey in the slightest, not that she was his type in the least to begin with anyways. _His_ feelings towards Poppy however were a little more complicated. He’d been drawn to her the instant he met her. Hell, he’d liked her the minute Tora had sent him her photo. Taking over for Trevor hadn’t helped anything, allowing him to see her daily, a friendship blooming and as a result, his own feelings for her intensifying. It still made him uncomfortable to know he thought about his big bro’s girl the way he did. It felt almost like he was betraying him which made him feel like a pile of dog crap. He couldn’t help it though, seeing her in that suit…he shook his head. _Don’t go there_ , _Poppy is a **friend**_ , he reminded himself and then more importantly, _and Tora’s chick_. Yup. **_Tora’s_**. This meant she might as well be on another planet she was so far out of his realm of possibility, he thought firmly; as his mind returned to the redheaded man on the beach that currently had his hand on Poppy. _Oh hellz no_.

Gyu’s brows snapped together in anger as he stomped up the beach, channelling Tora as much as he was able, _not cool bro_ , he thought as he watched the redhead whisper into her ear and then cause her to fall. “Hey asshole, don’t touch her!” he shouted, his outburst causing Ezra to miss Elijah’s Frisbee pass.

Garett turned away from the scrumptious woman in front of him to give Gyu a measured look before climbing to his feet. He was a good half a foot taller than the scrawny man. “Who ya calling asshole, asshole?” He retorted, staring down his nose at him.

Gyu’s nostrils flared in irritation, “unless ya got a death wish I suggest ya go back to your game,” he instructed, pointing down the beach towards the volleyball net someone had set up in the sand. Gyu desperately wished the man would have the good sense to listen. Who knew how long Tora would be rampage swimming for? He wouldn’t be pleased if he came back to find this jack ass hovering over Poppy with ‘come fuck me eyes’.

Garett chuckled, was this guy for real? He didn’t have a death wish but this guy obvious did, he was scrawny as shit, what the fuck did he even weigh? 150 pounds soaking wet? He couldn’t seriously think he’d win in a fight. “Wow, a broad like you with a guy like this? Babe you can do better,” he criticised, shooting a pointed look at Poppy who was still sitting on her beach towel on her knees, feet splayed out to either side of her bottom.

She bit her tongue to prevent the retort that Gyu was not in fact her boyfriend. Gyu was trying to come to her rescue right now and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt his ego. Why couldn’t she potentially be with Gyu? He was a sweet guy and he was around the same size Julri had been, there was no reason to assume they couldn’t be a match. She chose to latch on to another part of his statement instead. Too fired up by the liberties he had taken in his visual perusal not to say something. “Don’t call me that! What a disgusting way to refer to a woman!” she shouted, causing Ezra to toss his Frisbee at Savannah and wave Elijah over to him.

Garett smirked at her, “broad?” he clarified, deliberately ignoring Gyu who was beginning to fume at the way he was addressing Poppy’s chest and not her face.

Poppy bristled; fighting the urge to reach for Tora’s t-shirt and cover herself. She refused to give this man the satisfaction of knowing he was making her that uncomfortable though. “Yes! Do you even know the definition of that word?” she snapped.

Gyu piped up, “Probably not Pops, he looks like the kind of stupid that pisses into the wind,” he commented, crossing his arms in satisfaction when Garett finally turned his gaze from her and onto him.

“Wanna repeat that chicken legs?” Garett spat furiously, a dangerous edge to his tone.

Gyu smirked, “I said, you look like the kind of stupid that pisses into the wind,” he repeated slowly, “I’m not surprised you’d think calling a woman a piece of meat with a hole in it would be an affectionate way to refer to her.” He postured.

“Why you little-” Garett began but stopped when he noticed two guys, roughly the same size as him, stalking towards them behind Gyu. One with a short cropped blonde head of hair, the other long brunette bangs.

“Gyu, this guy giving ya a hard time?” Elijah shouted, the threat more than obvious in his tone.

“Yeah, this jackass need to be escorted down the beach Pops?” Ezra piped up.

Poppy rolled her eyes, great, more mini Toras. She normally really liked the boys Quincey and Gyu affectionately referred to as ‘E’ squared due to how frequently they spent time together, but the boys had a man crush on Tora and were beginning to imitate him, including his bad habits. Why did men always have to get in pissing matches over who was tougher? She wondered in irritation, “We’re fine guys, Garett was just leaving,” she shouted back.

“Who the fuck is Garett?” Both boys shouted at the same time as they continued their approach.

“Who the fuck are you?” Garett retorted.

“Elijah,” the brunette one barked, “Ezra” the blonde one snapped.

“Alright tweedle dee, tweedle dum go back to your game, the broad and I are talkin’,” Garett retorted, Poppy growing furious with the way he continued to refer to her.

“- the Fuck Bro?” Ezra countered, off put by the idea of anyone having the balls to flirt with Tora’s woman.

“Why don’t we play a game of fuck off and you go first,” Elijah spat.

Ezra’s eyes widened and turned to grin at Elijah, “bro,” he grinned, appreciating the chirp. Elijah fist bumped him.

Poppy rolled her eyes as Gyu chuckled at the boys. Garett was about to reply when he turned his head over his shoulder, listening as his friends called for him to return to their game, shouting it was his turn to serve. He turned and winked at Poppy, much to her disgust, “catch ya later babe,” he promised before heading back to his game.

All three boys’ eyes widened at that. “I’ll tell ya something, if Tora had heard that three things would happen,” Elijah commented, crossing his arms.

“Agreed,” Ezra muttered as Gyu nodded.

“What would happen?” Poppy inquired curiously.

“Tora would hit him,” Elijah began.

“Fucktwat would hit the ground,” Ezra added.

“and the ambulance would hit sixty,” Gyu finished.

Poppy shook her head in amusement; the awe in their tone over her boyfriend’s violent tendencies would forever be a source of humour for her. They idolized him and yet here he was promising her every other day he knew his behaviour was wrong and he was trying his best to calm down and stop being so reckless and intense when it came to fighting. _If only they knew how much guilt he felt about the injuries and pain he’d caused_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E squared can be found in ch.7 (The two guys with Tora at Chevy's)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best :) I'm so glad so many of you picked up on the Letterkenny joke. I freaking love that show. If you haven't seen it, you should check it out. :P E squared are inspired by Reilly and Jonesy but they're not as dumb...well, mostly. We'll get to know them a little better as the story progresses. This chapter and the next are more plot than silly but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Garett is coming back in ch.5 don't ya worry.
> 
> Songs:  
> She Drives Me Crazy by Brett Kissel (Tora)  
> You Don't know Me - The Michael Bublé version (Gyu)

Quincey exited the beach house a moment later with a tray of Moscow mules, curious as to why Gyu and E squared were staring so intently at the redheaded man walking away from them. “What happened?” he asked Elijah’s girlfriend Savannah as she stood off to the side slightly with a Frisbee in her hand.

“Some guy was giving Poppy a hard time, the boys intervened,” she informed him, causing him to blanch. It was one thing for Tora to be annoyed with him and Gyu, it was another issue entirely to have randos approaching Poppy. Oh no, no, no. Tora would be furious and it would ruin his birthday. The last thing he needed was those two at each other’s throats. He had put too much effort into planning this weekend to have Tora and Poppy cause a scene over their damn hormones.

He handed the tray to Savannah and approached the rest of the group, “where’s Tora?” he asked hesitantly.

Gyu turned to look at him with a smirk, well aware they both were on the same wavelength. He pointed to a small black dot in the distance. “Pretty sure that’s him, circling the buoy for the fourth time,” he stated.

This caused Quincey to grin, all was not lost then, “all right listen up, Tora is not finding out about fire hair’s interest in Poppy, it’s his god damn birthday weekend and I am not letting this go to shite, it didn’t happen, capishe?” he ordered. E squared, Savannah and Gyu all nodded in agreement before Quincey turned on Poppy who was looking uncomfortable if her expression had anything to say about it. “Don’t you dare get all moral with me about keeping secrets from your man Poppy, that swimsuit is all in good fun, but another man sniffing around will cause him to blow his top and I’m not having that.” Quincey snarled, his ferocity hinting at his Balthuman lineage.

“But, I-” Poppy sighed knowing he was right, “fine, have it your way,” she relented as she glanced down the beach. The man was gone, having lost his interest in her entirely in favour of becoming immersed in his volleyball game. What Tora didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and it would prevent an argument. Besides, he was already worked up enough as it was. She reached for her wrap, feeling conflicted again.

~ ~ ~

Tora pushed a little harder, sure his arms were about to give out. He was thirty feet from shore. Close enough. He let his feet drop to the sandy bottom and walked the rest of the way. He’d just finished a punishing swim. His muscles screamed in resistance as he pulled himself to shore. At least he was calm now. He took note of the rest of their group tossing around a Frisbee as he walked over to Poppy and lay face down in the sand, pleased when he noticed she at least had the wrap on again. “No chance you’re gonna put on a shirt eh?” he muttered into the sand, not really expecting a response.

Poppy sighed dejectedly as she set down her book before taking a sip of the drink Quincey had made her. After her run in with Garett she was mildly tempted to do as he suggested. “Does it really bother you that much?”

He smirked, pleased she was willing to even have this conversation as he rolled onto his side, propping himself on his elbow so he could look up at her, his gaze skimming over her breasts. He warred with himself. She looked fucking incredible, truth be told he thought the suit was un-fucking-believable on her but with his lust also came the insatiable yearning to keep all that skin just for him. He stamped down his desire to shout at her that of course it fuckin’ did. Instead he sighed; they’d had this conversation before. “You can wear whatever the hell ya want. I’m not your keeper or your father; I just wish ya’d keep a little somethin’ just for me.” He replied robotically, repeating her own words back at her.

Poppy giggled to herself, ah, so he did listen when they were arguing. “You know Tora, I’m proud of you, and for the record I’m not actually naked and you are the _only_ person that gets to see that,” she countered.

Pfft, “ya might as well be,” he muttered under his breath. If he wasn’t so bone tired from his swim he might argue with her about it but there was no point. He’d tried to influence her wardrobe before and she’d never entertained him about it for even a second. “Wish I hadn’t fuckin’ paid for it,” he added at full volume.

Poppy howled with laughter, she’d almost forgotten he’d bought it, “shoulda looked at me when I asked you if you liked it,” she teased.

Tora arched a brow, “woman, next time I ignore ya, throw something at me, I never wanna fuck up like this again,” he instructed regretfully, “ya sure ya didn’t pack another swimsuit? That one from highschool is soundin’ real appealing right about now,” he teased.

She took another swig of her drink, “here,” she said, offering it to him, “maybe this will make you feel better, and no, this is the only one I have so I’m wearing it. You’ll just have to deal bruh,” she smiled when he took a sip, “and I promise to throw the heaviest thing I can find at your head the next time you deliberately ignore me when I’m talking to you,” she added.

He laughed, “careful now, don’t go givin’ me brain damage, ya got any idea how many concussions I’ve had?” he teased.

Poppy shrugged, laying down beside him, snuggling up to him, “I know Tora,” she whispered, her humour gone. She wanted to tell him about Garett. She hated keeping things from him. “Listen, while you were swimming,” she began, cringing slightlyas she took note of the way his whole body began to tense up.

“What happened.” He said forcefully, set off by the hesitant tone of her voice.

Poppy frowned, he was already mad and he didn’t even know what she was about to say. _Fudge biscuits._ “Quincey made us all these drinks, what do you think? Should I get the recipe?” she asked cheerfully, changing gears. Quince was right, no need to upset him for no reason. He’d just get fired up and cause a ruckus. Tora didn’t normally go looking for trouble but it always seemed to find him just fine; especially when it had anything to do with her.

Tora shrugged, visibly relaxing, “you know I don’t really drink sweetheart, they’re good though. Ask him if ya want but if ya make ‘em I’d prefer a virgin,” he told her seriously.

Poppy smiled salaciously, “that’s funny, I kinda remember you wanting to make something else as dirty as possible. Since when you into virgins?” she joked.

He smirked at her, setting the drink down into the sand on the other side of him, “Bobby,” he began, pinning her onto her back as he hovered over her for a moment before dipping his mouth to her ear, “how ‘bout I take ya inside and dirty ya up some more?” he propositioned, rumbling into her ear.

She smiled up at him and shrugged, “oooor,” she dragged out, running a finger down his muscled chest, stopping at the waistline of his swimming trunks, biting her lip as she looked up at him in partially feigned lust, his eyes growing hotter by the second.

“Or what?” he breathed as she ran both hands up along his abs before placing them against his chest.

Poppy shoved him as hard as she could, dislodging the giant man above her as she rolled to her feet and ran towards their friends. “Or we could play Frisbee,” she yelled over her shoulder at him.

Tora shook his head in amusement and chased after her, catching the Frisbee one handed when Elijah tossed it at him.

~ ~ ~

Poppy sighed happily, leaning back into the warmth of her boyfriend as his arms circled her loosely. “Quincey this is wonderful,” she murmured dreamily as she turned her marshmallows over the flame of the bonfire they’d started once the sun had gone down.

Quincey smiled at his brother and Poppy blissfully. The afternoon had gone better than he’d hoped. No one had said anything about fire hair and he was beginning to suspect Tora was actually enjoying himself. He couldn’t help but stir the pot. “I know honey, I planned it after all. Word to the wise though sugar; don’t eat too many smores tonight. If any of it goes to your bosom you’ll pop right out of your swimsuit tomorrow. The material is already straining honey, don’t push your luck.” He cautioned jokingly, giggling at the death glare Tora shot him over her shoulder as she blushed.

“You ready for graham crackers?” Savanah asked Poppy, changing the topic, as she leaned into Elijah’s arm, holding out the box to them. Tora took it from her gently and placed it in the sand between them as Gyu broke off a piece of chocolate for her from the bar in his lap, passing that to her as well.

Tora sighed before dropping a kiss onto the top of Poppy’s head as she assembled her snack, tangling his fingers in the material of her sundress since he couldn’t have hers at the moment. Quincey’s comment had gotten under his skin more than he cared to admit. Watching her chase after and jump for the Frisbee this afternoon had been a challenge on his patience to be sure. He was more than a little surprised she hadn’t had a nip slip already if he were being honest with himself. Ezra and Elijah had kept their eyes to themselves and he wasn’t worried about Gyu or Quince but he didn’t like the appreciative glances people had shot her as they walked up and down the beach. He’d managed to coax her into the house to change only shortly before dinner, the vein in his temple throbbing. The pulsing having everything to do with her near nudity and nothing to do with how many of the mules he’d downed as Poppy had guessed. He’d muttered he had a headache when she asked him what the ‘dark look’ he was sporting was all about.

He had kept his cool pretty well today if he did say so himself but he wasn’t sure about tomorrow or Sunday. It was gonna be a long fuckin’ weekend if she insisted on putting that suit back on in the morning. At this point he’d be happier if she were parading around in her damn undies. At least _they_ covered her ass. She’d mooned the whole fuckin’ beach today as far as he was concerned. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself. The woman was gonna drive him batshit crazy if he couldn’t get a handle on his jealousy. One day down with no issues, he consoled himself. Only two to go. He could do this…he hoped.

Gyu stared longingly at Poppy’s mouth as she nibbled on her smore feeling deeply uncomfortable. She hadn’t corrected Garett earlier today when he’d assumed they were together. He knew it probably didn’t mean anything but it was eating at him. He watched as Tora tightened his hold on her, one of her little hands coming down to settle affectionately over top of one of his large ones. He looked away and down at his own hands, wondering what it’d be like to feel an affectionate touch like that from a girl like her. Well, that wasn’t to say she didn’t touch him. In fact, she touched him so often it made him a little wearisome; patting his shoulder, brushing his arm, nudging him with her elbow, punching him in the arm. He sighed. When he’d first taken the job as security on her building he hadn’t realized how serious things already were between Poppy and Tora. It had only taken him a few days of her arriving with little gifts for him to realize she wasn’t the least bit interested in him and was only actually interested in loosening his lips about Tora. It had been more than a little crushing to say the least. He’d enjoyed all the lunches she’d made him and the cute little comic strips she drew of the residents and left in his bentos. He wondered absently if she drew comic strips for Tora. He somehow doubted it. She probably did other stuff for him, especially when he showed up at her place unannounced and would glare at him and say ‘I was never here, got it?’. He was stupid for thinking he ever had shot with her, even if he’d only believed it for a day. 

When he looked back up, Poppy was feeding Tora, encouraging him to take a bite of her smore. Tora took what was left from her hand, drawing one of her fingers into his mouth as well, smirking when she put up a stink that she’d said a bite, not the whole thing. Then he kissed her in lieu of apology. Shit. He felt awkward. He couldn’t watch them anymore. He really needed to shake these feelings. “Well, I think I may have gotten a little too much sun today. I’m gonna call it a night,” he said climbing to his feet, handing the chocolate off to Ezra before turning towards the beach house.

“Feel better honey!” Quincey called after him.

“I have some Advil on the counter in our bathroom if your head hurts Gyu, help yourself!” Poppy added.

Gyu nodded, “Thanks guys, ‘ppreciate it!” he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the house, unaware of the assessing nature of Tora’s eyes on him.

Tora frowned. Gyu hadn’t looked sick at all a minute ago. Something was bothering him. It was obvious. He thought back on the day, nothing stuck out to him aside from his threat of breaking his hands for touching Poppy. Was that it? He’d beaten him pretty badly once, broken his fucking leg actually. He was surprised Gyu was behaving that sensitively to just a threat. He pressed a kiss to Poppy’s temple. “Gotta take a leak sweetheart, be right back,” he told her, swatting her rear as he moved her off his lap and into the sand before following after Gyu into the house, determined to get to the bottom of his friend’s odd behaviour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here it is :) Sorry I made you wait so long for this update. Next one will be up tomorrow. Promise :P
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! ♥ Happy Chapter Day!
> 
> Songs:  
> Crush Culture by Conan Gray (Gyu)  
> My Girl by Dylan Scott (Tora)

Gyu was sitting on his bed, looking at his phone when Tora opened his door without knocking. “Oi, the fuck is wrong with ya?” he asked, shoving his fingers into the pockets of his shorts.

Gyu looked over at him in alarm, closing out of his dating profile, setting down his phone. “Just feeling sick to my gut,” he answered honestly, forcing a smile.

Tora arched a brow at him, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed, “ya know I wouldn’t actually break ya hands right?” he grunted out.

The smaller man blinked at him for a moment trying to figure out what he meant before it clicked a second later. “Oh,” he chuckled awkwardly, “big bro don’t sweat it,” he assured him, realizing the man had come to awkwardly apologize for this morning.

Tora laced his fingers, his elbows on his knees, “well if that isn’t it why ya begging off the night?” he asked, genuinely curious. “And don’t tell me you’re sick we both know that’s bullshit.”

Gyu frowned, “seriously Tora, I have a stomach ache and a head ache.” He reasoned, hoping Tora would just fuck off already. He already felt like shit, he didn’t need big bro in here giving him the third degree. He really would get decked if Tora figured out why he was really in here.

Tora narrowed his brows, “yeah, I’m not buying the shit you’re shovelling Ronzo.”

Gyu sucked in an annoyed breath, Tora knew how much he hated that name. He felt like being petty? Fine, two could play at that. “Ya like this with Poppy too? No wonder she comes and whines to me when ya don’t listen to her or give her fuckin’ space.” He spat.

Tora’s eye twitched, “watch it Gyu,” he growled dangerously.

Gyu glared at him, “seriously, I’m just not feeling well Tora. Bugger off big bro, I wanna go to bed.”

“I’ll go as soon as you tell me the fuckin’ truth,” Tora countered.

Gyu felt backed into a corner, what the fuck was he supposed to say? I have a stupid crush on ya girl, don’t kill me, I’m doing my best but I can’t help it? Honestly, who wouldn’t like her? Watching you kiss her makes me physically sick cause as much as I know you’ve been through some bullshit and after everything you’ve done for me I’m jealous of the one ray of happiness in your life and I’m disgusted with myself for it? I wanna stop feeling this way so bad, and want more than anything to only be happy for both of you so ya have no idea how much effort I’m putting into Tinder lately? Yeah right. He loved Tora way too much to ever tell him the truth. He was gonna go to the grave before he ever told anyone about how he actually felt when it came to Poppy. The longer Tora glared at him the more panicked he became. He needed to think of something, anything to get him off his ass. He swallowed thickly, hating himself for what he was about to do to Tora and Poppy’s night. “Listen, this dickwad came onto Poppy while you were swimming and Quincey told us all to keep our mouths shut about it. We didn’t want to upset ya on your birthday but it’s still bugging me. That’s all.” He half-lied, watching as Tora’s irritation morphed into anger.

“The fuck ya just say?” he questioned, his voice deadly calm, his face murderous.

Gyu sighed, “E squared and I got him to bugger off, don’t worry about it big bro, please don’t let it ruin your night, I shouldn’t have told ya, I’m sorry, it’s why I came up here. Just go back to the bonfire and have a good time,” he suggested.

Tora glared at his feet, the skin above the bridge of his nose scrunching, “why the fuck didn’t she tell me,” he spat.

Gyu rolled his eyes to the ceiling for patience, “probably because she didn’t want ya putting the guy six feet under Tora. You’re supposed to be on vacation big bro, not dropping bodies. How ‘bout we leave the kill count where it is.” He suggested.

Tora’s eye balls shifted over to Gyu, pinning him under the heat of his fiery glare, “He. Touch. Her?” he bit out angrily.

Gyu stared at him for a long moment trying to decide if lying to him or telling him the truth would cause more harm. Tora’s glare intensified the longer he was silent.

He rose to his feet; Gyu’s silence was answer enough. “Get some fuckin’ rest Ronzo,” he muttered before slamming the door behind him.

Gyu sighed dejectedly. Fuck. He felt lower than dirt. Why’d he have to be such a dick to Tora? And on his birthday no less? Fuck.

~ ~ ~

Tora paced back and forth along the wall of windows in his room, trying his best to calm himself. He wasn’t stupid, he knew himself. Knew what other people thought about him. Knew why no one had told him. Still fucking pissed him off though. Damn it. Fuck. What the fuck did he say to her? Hey sweetheart, point the motherfucker out tomorrow and by the way, which part of your body did he touch so I’ll know how many bones to break in retribution? Naw. Fuck that. She’d go berserk. He could ask Elijah or Ezra. They’d know. They’d tell him. They thought he was the shit for some fucked up reason. Seemed to want to emulate him; idiots. Who the fuck would ever want to be him? Being him sucked.

He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. No. This was between him and Poppy. This wasn’t even about his fuckin’ jealousy. This was about trust. She didn’t fucking trust him not to lose his shit. That’s why she hadn’t told him. And now he was feeling sick, like he couldn’t trust her to tell him the truth. Fuck. He knew she wasn’t honest earlier about the drinks, she’d been too hesitant, but then she’d gone and distracted him with her damn hands. He’d thought they’d gotten past this. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his palms. He was gonna go out there and pretend to still be having a good time. He wasn’t gonna say a word to her until they were in bed. He’d bring it up casually. Prove he could handle the knowledge. Ask her calmly about it. Tell her he wanted ‘open communication’ from her like she was always saying she wanted from him.

He sighed again. It was a good plan, would probably impress her too. She’d probably tell him she was proud of him again for keeping his cool…if he could actually do it. Fuck. He could do this couldn’t he? He eyed the door. Well, at the very least he had to try.

~ ~ ~

“Yo big bro, ya were gone a long time, ya drop a deuce or something?” Ezra teased as Tora returned to the light of the bonfire, crouching in the sand beside Poppy.

“Go fuck yourself Ez,” Tora spat, no malice in his tone. The boy just grinned at him. Tora rolled his eyes and glanced at Poppy, “I’m tired, ya ready for bed?” he asked her quietly.

She grinned at him, “sure, actually I have a birthday present for you,” she said, letting him pull her to her feet as she brushed sand off her dress. He smirked at her, she was so damn thoughtful. He didn’t need anything; her sticking around with him was more than gift enough.

Quincey rolled his eyes, “Just keep it down when you unwrap her Tora, keep in mind you’re sharing the house,” he chided.

Poppy blushed as Tora turned to glare at Quincey, “Not everything is about sex princess, pull ya fuckin’ head outta the gutter.”

Quinceton just grinned at him knowingly, “goodnight love birds!” he called after them as they ascended the stairs, “and pull the curtains, ya nasties.” E squared chuckled and whacked each other in the arm as Tora flipped Quincey the bird.

~ ~ ~

Tora closed the curtains in his underwear, rolling his eyes as Quincey waved to him from the beach while E squared made obscene gestures at him. He shook his head and climbed into bed, grinning at Poppy when she exited the bathroom a moment later in a pair of avocado print pj shorts and a tank top, a small brightly wrapped box in her hand. She grinned back at him and climbed into bed. “This is for you, happy birthday Tora,” she told him, pressing the box into his hands.

He arched a brow at her, “ya know my actual birthday isn’t till Sunday,” he commented, already pulling the ribbon on the box.

She smiled at him, “I know, I have something for you for each day we’re here,” she informed him cheerily.

He set the box down and stared at her in bewilderment, “seriously?” She just nodded and gestured for him to finish opening his gift. He looked back down at the box and tore the paper from it before popping the cardboard lid. He stared down at the keychain inside, his brow arching in amusement, figures she’d do something this corny. He reached in and plucked it out of the box, a smile creeping across his features. They were coming up on their first anniversary. He was going to have to come up with something good for her. He flipped the metal guitar pick attached to the chain over in his hands a few times. She was so stinkin’ cute. The front was engraved with: ‘I picked you once, I pick you still, Always have, Always will’ with a little heart at the peak. On the back it said, ‘You are the greatest pick of my life, I love you, Bobby’. She was such a fucking corn ball. He grinned at her. “You’re fucking adorable woman,” he told her seriously, pulling her in for a peck, “I love ya.”

Poppy beamed at him, “I’m so glad you like it, I was a little worried you might think it was corny,” she told him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

He cocked a brow at her, “oh no sweetheart, it’s corny as shit but I don’t like it, I love it,” he told her honestly; enjoying her face as he watched the momentary disappointment morph back into happiness as she shoved him gently.

She giggled, “I thought you might, I figured if I was going to be corny I should at least be practical. At least it’s useful?” She questioned, hoping he might actually use it.

He set the pick on the nightstand beside him before pulling her in for a hug, “ ‘course I’ll use it. Thank you sweetheart. Seriously. This is already one of the best birthdays I can ever remember having and ya just keep making it better.” He bit the inside of his cheek trying to decide how to ask about the guy that’d come on to her, he didn’t want to ruin the moment but he had to know. It was killing him.

Poppy squeezed him, “I’m so glad,” she pulled away from him, before sliding down under the covers. He stayed seated for a moment, a pensive look on his face. She sighed, she could guess the direction of his thoughts, “for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about how you feel about the swimsuit.” She told him sincerely.

He smirked and arched a thick brow at her, “you’re sorry for _my feelings_ but not for wearing the suit eh?” he chuckled, typical Bobby, trying to make him feel better about his own fucked up insecurity issues.

She shrugged, a small smile on her face, pleased he still seemed to be in a good mood. “Yup, you really should have looked at me Tora,” she commented lightly.

He chuckled, “go put it back on and just see if ya can stop me from staring,” he teased, losing his good humour when she lost her smile. Unaware his comment had reminded her of the hungry look Garett had given her. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Poppy weighed her options for a moment, omitting Garett earlier was one thing, giving him a response outside the full truth right now would be lying. Tora didn’t like it when she lied. _She_ didn’t like it when she lied. Playing along with people was fine, outright telling falsehoods was not. Especially with Tora. Their relationship was built on trust and honesty and she wanted to honour that, no matter how upset Quincey got with her. She sighed, blinking up at him, “don’t freak okay?” she started, studying his surprisingly calm face, “earlier today while you were swimming this guy came up to me after his ball landed in the sand near me. He didn’t leave when I returned it to him and he made me uncomfortable, that’s all.” She finished, examining him carefully, surprised when he just continued to sit there pensively.

Tora stared ahead at the curtains hanging over the wall of windows, masking his feelings as much as he could. He was conflicted. On one hand, he was extremely pleased she’d told him without him having to actually admit he already knew. She was as golden as Gyu. Neither of them would lie to him. It was reassuring. On the other hand though, he wanted to fucking _hit_ someone. He nodded, mind made up, “I’m not happy about that but I’m not going to flip,” he said, his words directed as much at himself as they were at her.

Poppy smiled sadly up at him, “he went away after Gyu and the boys told him off, nothing to worry about Tora. Please don’t let it keep you up tonight.”

Tora forced his palms flat against the mattress to prevent them from balling into fists. He was good. Calm. He could handle this. “Did he touch ya?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

She shrugged, “just my hand, shook it when he introduced himself,” she told him honestly.

He turned to look down at her. Well then. That was infinitely better than all the scenarios that had been running through his head since Gyu’s silence on the matter. He almost felt relieved. He’d been expecting her to tell him she’d been groped. “That’s it? What made ya uncomfortable about a handshake?” he asked calmly, scooting down the bed so he could lay down beside her.

Poppy frowned, “it wasn’t the handshake, it was the way he was looking at me; and he called me a ‘broad’, really made me mad,” she informed him.

Tora’s nose scrunched up in confusion, “broad?” he asked quietly, still processing what ‘looking at me’ must mean, “isn’t that just another way to say chick?”

She shook her head, “no Tora, lots of people think that but the origin of the word is extremely derogatory. It was originally employed as a way to demean woman. It means a piece of meat with a hole in it.” She explained calmly, accustomed to giving him the occasional English lesson.

He snapped his head around to look at her, “did he know that?” he asked, his tone carrying a dangerous edge to it.

Poppy curled into his side, wrapping her arm around his torso, “if he didn’t the first time, he did the second time he said it,” she assured him.

Tora closed his eyes, fighting off the urge to go hunt this guy down. No one demeaned Poppy. _Ever_. She was so much more than her body. Fuck this motherfucker. Poppy tightened her hold on him as she felt him tense beneath her. “Tora please let it go, I doubt he’ll bother me again, he seemed more interested in his volleyball game than anything else once the guys got him to back off. Let’s just have a good weekend okay?” she begged.

He pulled her tighter against him with one arm, the opposite hand clamping onto her forearm gently in an attempt to ease her worry, he wasn’t cool with this. “Listen I-”

She cut him off, “please?”

He sighed in defeat. Fuck. _Put her feelings first,_ his conscious begged his indignant rage. “Fine, but if he comes near ya again, I’m gonna beat his ass.” He warned.

Poppy grinned against his side, “if he comes near me again, I’ll beat him myself,” she teased, causing Tora to chuckle.

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, “we’ll tag team him,” he joked, reaching for the lamp.

Poppy bit her lip trying to hold in her amusement at the unintended innuendo but failed a moment later, “Tora, I didn’t know you were interested in threesomes, why didn’t you tell me?” she teased, shrieking a moment later in the dark as he attacked her tickle spot.

“Shut up, ya know I don’t share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gift idea came from a facebook ad and is something you can buy for someone if you want! What a cute little idea eh? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's baaaack.... :P
> 
> Thanks for all your commentary guys, truly, I love reading your thoughts ♥
> 
> Songs:  
> My Man by Maddie & Tae (Poppy)

Gyu looked up from his breakfast the same moment as Tora when Poppy wandered into the kitchen in her pyjamas the next morning. “Why’d you let me sleep so late Tora?” she asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs.

“Ya looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart,” he half-lied, she had looked peaceful when he’d gotten up. In truth, Poppy went to sleep looking like an angel but had a tendency to spread out so much he would often find himself on the edge with one leg hanging off the mattress. It didn’t bother him that much considering he had slept that way on a couch for a good chunk of his adult life but when his foot had hit the cold floor this morning it’d woken him out of a dead sleep. Then he’d wandered downstairs to use the bathroom and realized Gyu was up and hadn’t bothered to go back to bed.

Poppy blushed, smiling at him. He was so sweet. “Are we the only ones up? You guys want omelettes? Quincey stocked the fridge.”

“E squared went for a run this morning, apparently Savannah drank too much last night with Quincey and they’re both sleeping it off,” Gyu answered before taking another bite of his toast, “I’m good with this but thanks,” he answered her second question around his mouthful of bread.

Poppy shook her head in amusement, “They’re really serious about getting you to let them work out with you eh babe?” she teased.

Tora rolled his eyes, “Like I want those two morons bugging me when I’m trying to de-stress?”

Gyu side eyed Tora, “If you’re not open to them training with you why did you offer to let them if they could pack on twenty pounds of muscle in the next three months?”

Tora sighed in annoyance, “I never thought they’d actually do it.”

Poppy and Gyu both chuckled, “You better keep up your end of the bargain or they’re both going to be crushed,” Poppy chided, “now do you want that omelette or not?” she asked, cracking the eggs into the bowl.

Tora nodded, “yeah, four eggs sweetheart, ya know how I like ‘em,” he replied, sipping on his tea.

Poppy glanced out the window over his shoulder, “don’t look now Tora but your groupies are back,” she joked, turning her attention back to breakfast.

E squared came crashing through the door a moment later arguing, “Naw buddy, he did it naturally,” Ezra spat.

“There’s no way he didn’t use steroids buddy, who the fuck looks like him unless they use roids?” Elijah argued.

“Buddy, we just gotta work out harder, lift more,” Ezra reassured him.

“Naw buddy, we just need to rip some roids, take our traps and tries to the next level,” Elijah suggested.

“I’m ‘bout anything that’ll help the gains buddy,” Ezra nodded.

“No pains no gains buddy,” Elijah nodded, fist bumping his best friend. 

Poppy shook her head in amusement as Tora looked on at them in mild disgust as they came to sit at the table with he and Gyu as the smaller man continued to ignore them in favour of eating his toast. “Ya both are a couple of fucktwats,” Tora grumbled, “touch steroids and I’m not fucking training either of you dipshits whether ya gain the muscle or not.”

“But big bro, how did ya get so massive man if ya aren’t ripping roids?” Elijah asked rather genuinely.

“Internal rage boys, that’s what fuels him,” Gyu commented with a smirk.

Tora frowned at him, “hard fuckin’ work and years of conditioning,” he spat indignantly.

“The internal rage helps too though,” Poppy giggled when Gyu winked at her, signalling his agreement.

E squared glanced at each other, “We ain’t really… angry though,” Ezra commented observationally.

Elijah frowned, “yeah big bro we ain’t angry,” he agreed.

Tora rolled his eyes, “of course ya not, you’d need a fuckin’ brain to self-reflect and get motherfuckin’ angry ya dipshits.” He muttered rather affectionately to Poppy’s ears. She grinned at him; he could be mean to them all he wanted. She knew he was enjoying the attention and someone looking up to him for something other than his violence, she knew he was secretly enjoying being their coach.

~ ~ ~

“Naw ya morons, it ain’t about more reps n’ sets, ya wanna bulk up, ya lift heavy and do fewer reps. Ya wanna be lean ya do more reps less weight. If ya ain’t at least doing fifties with your tri extensions don’t waste my fuckin’ time,” Tora grumbled in advisement to E squared in response to their continued rambling about their workout routine, as Quincey wandered into the kitchen in a cheetah print bathrobe.

“Oh honey you’re a dream, thanks for this,” Quincey gushed to Poppy as he picked up her omelette off the counter and began to dig into it as she set Tora’s in front of him.

Tora looked up at the constipated look on Poppy’s face, she was way too nice to say anything to Quince and knowing the Princess was probably hung over made him rethink berating him. He could be a real bitch when he had a headache, “Just grab another plate sweetheart, we’ll just share this one,” he muttered, giving her hand a squeeze as she nodded.

Gyu watched the interaction, pleased with himself when he only felt warmth at their sweet moment. “You know that was Poppy’s breakfast,” he told Quincey conversationally over the rim of his coffee.

Quincey stopped chewing momentarily before swallowing, “oh,” he commented uncaringly before popping another bite into his mouth, “sorry sweetie, but you know, the early bird gets the worm and all that,” Quincey apologized in monotone over his shoulder at Poppy who was pulling a plate from the cupboard behind him.

She shrugged, “That doesn’t apply if you’re the last one up but it’s fine Quincey, don’t worry about it, from the looks of you, you need it more than I do,” she teased, getting revenge in her own way, “those bags under your eyes are looking _preeeetty_ dark.”

He glared at her, “girlie do not,” he warned.

“Careful Quincey, if you keep scrunching up your face like that you’ll give yourself wrinkles,” she teased.

“You’re just as sadistic as Tora you know that Poppylan, you look so sweet and innocent but you’re not fooling anyone,” he snapped back.

Poppy settled into the chair next to Tora as he forked some of his breakfast onto her plate, “I don’t know Quincey, I had you both fooled for a little while there.” Tora leveled her with a look, she shrugged, “what? I did,” she pointed out, “the only one that saw right through me was Gyu,” she joked, patting his arm on the other side of her affectionately. “Told me to stop playing with him and just ask what I wanted to know about Tora straight up.” She reminded all of them.

Gyu sighed at the memory, exchanging a glance with Tora over Poppy’s head. That had been an awkward moment between the two of them. Tora hadn’t appreciated how much she knew about him, and it hadn’t taken him very long to figure out the source of the info. Quincey was a loud mouth but he wasn’t a gossip. He on the other hand, couldn’t deny Poppy anything, she asked him a question and he spilled his guts, well, until Tora had told him he would _literally_ cause him to spill his guts all over the parking lot if he didn’t learn to shut his mouth. As a result, he’d told Poppy she’d have to get her information straight from the legendary Tiger himself after that. She still waved at him and would stop to chat for a bit but their conversations rarely lasted nearly as long after that. He supposed it was for the best.

~ ~ ~

Poppy stretched out on the sand next to Savannah after climbing out of the water. It was a gorgeous day. Tora had not been impressed when she’d put the swimsuit back on shortly after breakfast but he’d held his tongue and frankly, that was all that mattered as far as she was concerned. “Hey, thanks for coming to this sausage fest with me,” she joked to the younger girl.

Savannah smiled, “wouldn’t miss it! Three days on the beach? Free beach house, come on, who would say no?” she joked.

Poppy laughed, “true dat girlfriend, speaking of saying no, why isn’t Bronwyn with us? I was a little surprised when only you three climbed out of the car when you got here yesterday morning.” Poppy inquired, referring to Ezra’s girlfriend.

Savannah smirked, “she’s studying for a certification exam. The test is Tuesday; she didn’t think she’d get that much cramming done at the beach. Between you and me though, Ezra confessed he was kinda happy she wasn’t coming.” She gossiped.

Poppy frowned, well that wasn’t good news, she’d rather liked Bronwyn based on the few times they’d met. She seemed like a sweet girl that had a good head on her shoulders. Ezra needed the girl’s levelheadedness if she were being blunt. She was saddened to hear he might be losing his feelings for her. “Why’s that?” she asked, genuinely curious.

Savannah giggled, “Ezra didn’t want her seeing Tora in a swimsuit,” she whispered, much to her own amusement.

Poppy’s eyes widened in surprise. Well then, she supposed Tora wasn’t the only insecure man in the Balthuman clan. “Don’t be ridiculous, she’s crazy for Ez, the girl has stars in her eyes when she looks at him,” she argued.

Savannah laughed, “oh no Poppy, I agree with you, I think Ezra is being silly but he said and I quote, ‘like I need to be compared to the hulk every time I take off my shirt.’”

Poppy was silent a long moment, so, she wasn’t the only one that noticed how much female attention Tora received. She sighed, “What do you think of Tora?”

Savannah arched a brow and looked over at the boys as they tossed around a football, her gaze settling on Tora for a long moment. “Honest?” Poppy nodded as the younger woman looked back at her, “he kinda scares me a little? No offence.”

Poppy frowned, she figured as much. Lots of women liked to look at Tora but they all backed off the minute they learned anything about him. She supposed ‘mafia enforcer renowned among Mafiosos for violence’ wasn’t exactly the job description of ‘ideal boyfriend material’. “I get it; most people don’t take the time to get to know him. I promise he’s not as scary as he looks…well, not unless you’re a bad person? Then…well…I guess…” Poppy wasn’t sure what she was trying to say. She unfortunately knew firsthand what Tora was capable of. The notebook fiasco had brought that into stark perspective for her. He was so much more than that though, and capable of such kindness and thoughtfulness and actually possessed a fairly giving nature when it came to those he cared for. Damn. Savannah was still looking at her expectantly. “Well, what do you see in Elijah, I mean you know he’s in the mafia, why doesn’t he scare you like Tora does?” Poppy asked gently.

Savannah laughed, “Come on Poppy you’re not seriously comparing our boyfriends. Tora’s a _Tiger_ , Elijah is a kitten playing at being a mountain cat. Eli doesn’t do much; he’s just a backup boy. He runs errands with Ezra and does as he’s told. Tora’s in charge. There’s a huge difference. Besides, Eli is just fun and we’re nineteen. I mean I love the guy but love isn’t always enough I don’t know if we’re end goals, I mean I don’t even know how I’d introduce him to my parents. I don’t know if I want to be with someone tied into something so shady forever. I know Bronwyn feels the same way, we’ve talked about it. The brush with danger is exciting and sexy and fun for now though,” She explained, before adding, “No offence of course, I know you and Tora are pretty serious right?”

Poppy’s brows knit together, just because someone added ‘no offence’ didn’t actually make what they were saying any less offensive. Was that really how they felt? Were she and Bronwyn just leading the boys along? Oh she didn’t like that at all. Why waste someone’s time if you weren’t actually invested in a future with them? Something about that just rubbed her the wrong way. She’d just lost a little respect for the girls. “You know what? I think I’m gonna go for a walk,” she commented, pushing herself to her feet before Savannah could object or apologize as she wandered away from the younger girl.

She’d ambled a few feet down the beach when she bent over to pick up a shell a moment later, brushing the sand and grit from it as she walked. It was beautiful, she’d only seen a small glint of its beauty when she’d first spotted it but as she removed the rough coating she was coming to realize what a treasure she’d just unearthed. Damn. Now she understood why she was so mad at Savannah and Bronwyn. They had no idea what they had. The boys were a couple of crayons short of a full box but their loyalty was fierce and she had no doubt they’d do anything for those girls. Mini Toras indeed. She sighed; those boys deserved partners who could see past the darkness that shrouded them. It seemed a little unfair to her that Quincey and Gyu were able to hide their Balthuman association when most of the other guys in the clan seemed to have to walk through life with that symbol being the first thing to represent them.

Poppy was so lost in thought she almost missed the first catcall, “Oi, gorgeous! You wearing a space suit? Cause fuck, that ass is outta this world.” She certainly heard the second loud and clear though, “what’s wrong beautiful? Too good for me? And here I was about to ask if you’re free tonight or are you gonna cost me?” Poppy spun around in disgust, only to find Garett standing three feet from her.

She balled her hands into fists at her sides, what a repulsive man! “You again? How dare you! Just where the hell do you get off?” she shouted, clenching the shell in her fist.

Garett shrugged as he grinned at her, amused by her temper tantrum, she was hot when she was mad, “I don’t know baby, figured we get to that later, anywhere in or on your body is fine with me though,” he joked, openly ogling her for the second day in a row.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Totally stole the last chirp from Letterkenny, it was too good not to use* Thanks for all your commentary guys :) It was so much fun to read all your ideas on the direction of this chapter. You're all so creative! I've written through chapter 9 so far. I promise Garett's world of hurt isn't over yet. He's coming back in the final chapter. :P Don't be too mad at Tora...
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs:  
> Pretty Fly by The Offspring (Garett)  
> Tough Guys by REO speedwagon (Poppy)  
> Jealous by Chromeo (Tora)

Tora looked over and watched as Poppy got up rather suddenly and stomped away from Savannah and down the beach. He frowned, her strides were too quick and short, he wondered what was upsetting her. He was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything to bug her, which meant Savanah must have said something. Hmmm. He’d give her a couple minutes to calm down and then go check on her. His brows drew together as he fired off the ball in a tight spiral to Elijah, training his eyes on Poppy’s back, and then her ass as she bent over. He sighed in frustration. There she went mooning people again. He was starting to hate her swimsuit. He caught the ball from Gyu and sent it over to Quincey who deliberately let it sail over his head. He turned his attention off Poppy for a moment and onto Quince. “You’re supposed to catch it princess,” he chided.

“Booboo, you’re an athlete, you could have sent that right to me but you messed up your aim because you were too busy lurking at Poppy’s booty. I see you bro, and I’m not exerting myself for your screw up.” He bitched.

Tora rolled his eyes only to notice a redheaded man talking to Poppy. Where the fuck had he come from? He turned to look at Gyu when he heard him suck in a sharp breath. “That him?” he snapped at the thin man. Gyu nodded once, not needing any clarification as to what Tora was asking.

“Fire hair? He knows about fire hair!?” Quincey berated Gyu.

Gyu scratched the back of his head, “yeah…you know how big bro can be when it comes to finding shit out. He’s uh, rather persuasive.” Gyu blustered in an attempt to save face.

Tora’s eyes narrowed as he watched Poppy’s fists ball, her shoulders tightening with fury. He’d been on the receiving end of that body language before. She was hella pissed. Just what the fuck had this dick just said to her? He snapped his head over his shoulder. “Ball, _now_ ,” he ordered Ezra who had gone to collect the football Quincey hadn’t tried to catch. Tora caught it one handed before firing it down the beach, stomping after it. The four guys left behind exchanged looks before scrambling after him.

~ ~ ~

“I don’t know baby, figured we get to that later, anywhere in or on your body is fine with me though,” Garett joked, his gaze trailing the length of her figure, lingering momentarily on her breasts and between her legs for the second day in a row.

Poppy recoiled in revulsion; she’d only had the misfortune of running into a guy like Garett once before in her life and she’d been with Erdene then. The taller girl had snapped back an insult about the size of his dick before he could continue. Poppy wanted to do the same now but was so utterly flabbergasted by his audacity she had no idea what to say. Garett laughed at her blushing cheeks and wide surprised eyes. “Come on sweet cheeks I ain’t so bad, promise if ya sit on my face I’ll eat my way straight to your heart,” He joked leaning towards her, reaching for her hand.

Poppy’s reaction to feeling his fingers on her skin again was a literal knee jerk. She stepped forward unconsciously, her knee catching him in the gonads the same moment a football hit him in the side of the head with a thud before he toppled over onto his side in the sand. Poppy blinked down at the ball. Where in heaven’s name did that come from? She had her answer a moment later when she turned her head to look down the beach and saw Tora marching towards her like wrath incarnate himself. Oh, boy. Not good. “Oooo, you just had to mess up my weekend didn’t you!” she fret, directing her annoyance at Garett who had managed to drag himself up onto his knees, one hand rubbing the side of his head, the other on his balls.

“What the fuck just hit me?” Garett exclaimed.

“A ball but I’m about to make it feel like a fuckin’ roll of Charmin,” Tora growled. Poppy sighed, not quite sure how to break up this fight before it started. “-the fuck he say to ya Bobby?” he snarled.

She sighed, moving over to stand beside him as Garett drew himself to his feet, getting a look at the giant in front of him for the first time, “you don’t want to know Tora,” she murmured, she threw her hands up in frustration a second later when he pinned her with a look, “seriously Tora you really don’t want to know. It was disgusting and made me uncomfortable and I don’t want to repeat it okay?”

Garett raised a brow, who the fuck was this guy? Man this girl got around didn’t she? “Damn baby, you Jesus or something? Are they all nailing the shit outta ya? First chicken legs and now beefcake boy? Guess that boyfriend of yours can’t hold onto his girl eh?” he sneered.

Tora’s brows snapped low over his eyes as Poppy grabbed hold of his wrist, trying to hold him back with only her fingers. “Tora, please don’t, please,” she begged, feeling the tension of his muscles beneath her fingertips.

Tora slid his eyes down to her, the only part of his body he felt he had enough control over to move without lashing out at this asshole in front of him. “I think…I’m gonna kill him.” He told her honestly, feeling surprisingly calm despite the shit-stain’s insinuation that Poppy was acting the part of a whore being passed around. He felt like he did before most of his murders. Completely, momentarily, detached. Emotion made you sloppy.

Poppy recoiled at his comment. She had never seen him quite like this. Seeing this side of him disquieted her. He wasn’t scaring her, she would never be frightened of him but she was certainly afraid of what he might do next. “Tora, please, no,” she whispered as the rest of the guys finally caught up. She was beginning to panic. Garett’s volleyball buddies were starting to take notice. The last thing she needed was an all-out brawl. 

Garett smiled at them lazily, “so tell me baby-” he began only to be immediately cut off.

“Yo bro, unless ya wanna die I wouldn’t finish that,” Ezra warned from over Poppy’s shoulder, “ya really shouldn’t fuck with Tora’s girl, that’s like major no-no territory buddy.”

“You’d have better luck trying to score with mother fuckin’ Theresa bro,” Elijah added, coming to stand beside Ezra.

“Yeah man, finish that thought and your ass will be grass,” Ezra began.

“And Tora’s bringing the weed wacker buddy,” Elijah finished.

Garett looked at E squared in disgust, noticing Chickenlegs pointing his phone at him over their shoulders. These morons again? “Boys, your village called and they’re missing their _idiots_ ,” he snapped.

Elijah and Ezra exchanged looks, “okay buddy but the morgue called us,” Ezra began.

“And they’re missing your corpse,” Elijah continued.

“Cause you’re a dead man walking bro,” Ezra finished.

The edge of Tora’s lips twitched a little. It was kinda hard to stay pissed with these two lugnuts trash talking. The banter was so stupid he was having trouble holding his mask in place. Poppy frowned. She didn’t need E squared encouraging Tora’s bad behaviour.

“Fuck baby just how many guys are there?” Garett insinuated.

“Oi, bro, your foot ain’t a dick, get it the fuck outta ya mouth,” Ezra snapped.

“You’re too small and alone to be chirpin’ bud,” Elijah added.

“I’m not alone and oh yeah? Well your mom-” Ezra cut him off before Garett could finish his comeback.

“Is what bud?”

“Just kidding, we _don’t give a fuck_ , bro,” Elijah finished.

“You ain’t tough, bud,” Ezra added.

“You’re fucking ten ply bro,” Elijah finished.

Garett stared at them, his jaw working but no sound coming out. Tora glanced down at Poppy who was sporting a small smirk and then back over his shoulder at Quincey and Gyu who were laughing at the boys that had just killed Tora’s attempt at intimidation. He shook his head. “He ain’t even worth it boys, fuck it,” Tora muttered, having had enough time to calm down, knowing Poppy wanted him to walk away. It was killing him, but he’d do it for her. He turned his back on the red headed man, placing his hand on Poppy’s lower back.

“Hey Poppy, before ya go, just a little something to remember me by: Roses are red, violets are blue. When I’m using my hand, I’ll be thinking of you.” Garett shouted, winking at her, his thumb and fore finger forming a gun pointed at her ass.

E squared whipped around and gazed at the man in stunned silence. Gyu, Quincey and Poppy were all looking at Tora and the murderous look on his face. “Tora?” Poppy whispered.

He glanced down at her, closing his eyes for a moment, genuinely trying to put her feelings first. Nope. “Sorry sweetheart, can’t do it, I tried,” he muttered before he dropped her hand, turned, took two steps and drove his fist through Garett’s face, causing the man to stumble backwards into the sand, his orifices already leaking blood. Poppy stood a few feet behind Tora, not quite sure what to do. All the other violence she’d witnessed at his hands had been clan related. This was different… this was personal. Which meant she could do whatever the hell she wanted. 

She watched for a moment as Tora approached the groaning man. “Tora stop,” Poppy ordered, her glare one of the fiercest ones Tora had ever seen her sport.

He looked at her over his shoulder, “why the fuck should I?” he spat.

Poppy’s lip curled sadistically, “because I want to do it,” she replied, marching over to the sprawled man, delivering a swift kick to his family jewels. “You’re a pig. I bet your ass is really jealous of all the shit that comes outta your mouth. Word to the wise, you have your whole life to be a moron, how about you take the rest of the day off?” She spat before turning to grab a stunned Tora’s hand and started dragging him down the beach back to their stuff, Garett’s volleyball companions approaching cautiously.

She got him to take all of three steps before he recovered and pulled out of her grip and was turning back towards Garett, intent on finishing what he’d started. “Tora! No! I finished it! It’s done, leave him be! You’re not killing anyone today mister!” She shouted at his back, shoulders tensed up by her ears, her hands in fists.

Tora was furious. She couldn’t be serious. Had she heard what this motherfucker had said to her? _ABOUT HER_? He glared down at the redhead, still cupping his balls, his face bloodied. Satisfied the man wasn’t getting up anytime soon he rounded on his little girlfriend, “Are you fucked? Of course I’m gonna fucking kill him!” He roared, Garett’s volleyball friends began approaching at a more rapid pace.

“No Tora! I can defend myself. I did. Leave him on the sand for his friends to clean up.” She spat, aware but unbothered by the amount of people currently staring at them.

Tora’s nostrils flared and he crossed his arms, his senses trained on the groaning man at his feet behind him. “I’m. not. fucking. done.” He bit out, his tone deadly.

Poppy stamped her foot in frustration, “oh no Tora? What are you going to do then? Get arrested and thrown in jail for assault or murder when he dies in the hospital after the beating you give him? Get locked away from _me_ for the rest of your life ‘cause you can’t control your own fudging emotions? Is hurting _him_ worth throwing away _our_ future to you? Look around, use your damn eyes,” She growled before marching over to him, reaching up, grabbing a fist full of his hair before pulling him down to her level, “This is different, you have a choice right now, count the witnesses Tora,” she whispered, “like you’re saying to the boys all the time, use your god damn head and quick swinging your dick around.” She added harshly, Garett’s friends halting their approach entirely at her outburst.

Tora shook his head, freeing his hair of her grip before rising up to his full height as he glanced around, taking note of everyone else for the first time. Fuck. She was right. Why was she always fucking right? Christ. “I’ll be back for you later asshole,” he snarled as Garett began to push himself up, breathing through his mouth as he fought off the nausea rolling violently through his nervous system. He blanched at Tora’s words. Oh hell no, he was getting as far away from this beach as possible. He wasn’t giving beefcake boy or sweetcheeks another opportunity to fuck him up. 

Tora grabbed Poppy by the upper arm and spun her away from the prone man, sweeping her up into his arms, carrying her down the beach in an attempt to keep his hands occupied and off the man he wanted so badly to hurt. Their four companions on his heels. He only set her down when they reached their beach bag. He rummaging around in it for his shirt before handing it to Poppy, pointedly ignoring Savannah’s curious stare.

Poppy looked down at his shirt in his hand in confusion, “why do you want me to hold your shirt?” she asked him curiously.

“Put it the fuck _on_ Poppylan, I’m not fucking around with this anymore. I’ve been more than fucking patient with your fucking punishment. Put the _fucking_ shirt on.” He growled.

She crossed her arms and glared up at him, “why? Because some pervy guy made passes at me?” she snapped.

“Put your fucking arms down, you’re making it worse!” He snarled, shoving the shirt against her chest. When she just stared down at it, her lip peeling back in disgust, he added, “I’m not arguing with you, put. It. On.”

“I refuse, it’s not my fault he’s a pig. I _refuse_ to let you punish me for his actions.” She told him point blank.

“YOU WERE FUCKING ASKING FOR IT!” He roared. Poppy stared at him for a long moment, letting the words sink into her soul before turning on her heel. Tora watched as she slowly made her way across the beach and up the stairs only to slam the door behind her before he pulled the t-shirt over his head, shoved his feet in his sandals and grabbed his car keys and wallet from the ‘emotional baggage bag’.

Gyu watched at Tora made his way across the beach, around the house and out of sight before he heard his car engine rev and the squeal of tires. He exchanged a concerned glance with Quincey whose eyes were welling with tears. _Shit_. _Tora…you’re an idiot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Garett’s pick up lines are curtesy of all the messed up stuff guys have said to me over the years I’ve never forgotten. I’m curious, What’s the best/worst pick up line someone has ever said to you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great :) thanks for so readily sharing your thoughts yesterday. It was cool to see everyone's perspective on this issue. (You know me, I have a thing for including heavy topics in my long fics :P) Also, thanks for answering my question, I enjoyed reading about both the funny ones and the cringy ones. :P Ahhh catcalling, what an experience. *eye roll* 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> Songs:  
> Time by NF (I have yet to hear an NF song that doesn't remind me of Tora)  
> True Love by Pink & LilyAllen (Poppy)  
> If You Could Only See by Tonic  
> Sorry by Buckcherry

Gyu sighed as he climbed the stairs of the beach house before letting himself through the French doors, closing them behind him quietly. He looked over his shoulder at Quincey who was sitting in the sand, knees bent, feet planted, head hanging low with his phone pressed to his ear. Gyu seriously doubted Tora was going to pick up for anyone right now but if Quincey called enough times he might. He sighed again, longer this time as he kicked off his sandals and made his way over to the room Tora and Poppy were sharing. His hand froze on the door knob for a long moment. He could hear her crying on the other side. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the door. “He loves her. He loves her _so much_ , he was just mad and said the wrong thing, just like every other time,” Gyu reminded himself before taking a deep breath. Truth be told, Poppy wasn’t the only one angry with Tora for his outburst. He was going to do this though; like he always did. “Poppy, it’s Gyu, can I come in please?” he called through the door, trying to be considerate of her.

“Yeah,” her weak response floated to him between tearful sniffles.

He pushed the door open and came over to sit on the edge of her bed. She was curled up against the middle of the headboard on her bottom, arms wrapped around her knees, head buried against them, her hair falling around them. He looked down at his hands as he laced his fingers together in his lap. “What he said was wrong,” he muttered, “Garett’s reaction to your body is not your fault or your responsibility.” He sighed, “But Poppy you gotta try to see it from Tora’s point of view.”

“It’s not fair!” she cried angrily, raising her head to look at him, her brows narrowed in anger, her eyes glazed with tears, “why do I always have to be the bigger person! Why do his feelings always have to be more important than mine!?”

Gyu frowned, she wasn’t wrong. He’d need more fingers than he had if he were to count the number of times he’d talked her into forgiving Tora first. The man was getting better at admitting when he was wrong but Tora was a very passionate individual despite his desire to make everyone else believe otherwise. It was much easier for the man to move forward when the other person appeared apologetic first. As if admitting fault first made him weak. “Poppy, please,” he began.

“Please nothing!” she cried, “I didn’t do anything Gyu! I didn’t flirt with him! I didn’t call him over! I didn’t do anything to encourage him! I was just taking a god damn walk! I have nothing to apologize for! Tora can go to hell! I was _NOT_ asking for _ANYTHING!_ ”

Gyu nodded sadly as she broke into tears again, “how could he say that Gyu?” she whispered brokenly, “how could he believe something so awful? How could he believe anyone would ever ask for something like that?” she stated, utterly devastated by her boyfriend’s careless words.

Gyu turned to face her, drawing his legs up onto the bed, sitting cross legged across from her. “Poppy, I agree with you a thousand percent. People are responsible for their own actions. What that prick did and said today is entirely on him. You have _absolutely_ nothing to feel bad about.” He took a deep breath, “however, you need to understand that Tora doesn’t think the way we do. He was brought up to believe that if something went wrong, it was his fault because he didn’t think far enough ahead, that he could have done more to prevent something bad from happening and we live in a world where many guys take a lack of clothing as an invitation to fuck.” Gyu explained sadly.

Poppy just stared at him, waiting for him to go on. He met her gaze before continuing, “I’m thinkin’ it’s a pretty safe bet Tora feels that if he had made you wear his shirt, or not wear that swim suit, he could have prevented you from ever having to put up with that moron.”

“That’s all well and good but it still doesn’t make what he said okay,” Poppy argued.

Gyu smirked at her, “no, it doesn’t. Yet I see both sides Poppy. Can I be embarrassingly honest with you for a moment?” he asked.

Poppy arched a brow at him, “of course Gyu.”

He blushed, “look Poppy, you’re a beautiful woman and ‘beautiful’ has always been the way I’d describe you if someone ever asked me to, inside and out. But when you came down the beach house stairs in that,” he said gesturing at her swimsuit, “even I would have said you looked fuckin’ hot,” he admitted sheepishly, taking in her blush. “I’m not saying it to make you uncomfortable and I really hope that it doesn’t make for any awkwardness between us but I’m just trying to make a point. Tora knows what goes through men’s minds when they see a beautiful… uh, scantily clad? Woman… And reacting to you like that is an ish-me, not an ish-you, if ya feel me.” He smiled in relief when she giggled.

“I doubt there was a single guy on the beach today or yesterday aside from Quincey that didn’t think you looked amazing, in a, uh, sexual way but I hope you will take comfort in acknowledging that most of us didn’t chose to act on it. Doesn’t change the fact that there’s always gonna be a Garett though, whether you like it or not. Tora knows too many Garetts. Hell, _I know_ too many Garetts.” Gyu paused as Poppy giggled again, before continuing.

“Tora gets jealous and angry because he doesn’t want you caught up in a situation with one. His own feelings of inadequacy don’t help anything either, he tells me all the time he doesn’t know how he got lucky enough to have you love him, he feels very strongly sometimes that he doesn’t deserve you.” He paused again as Poppy blinked at him, her eyes softening; remember what Tora had said to her in the store change room days ago.

“He’s constantly worried you’re going to find someone better and leave him. Wearing something like your bathing suit makes him crazy because he’s worried the more male attention you attract the more likely you are to meet that ‘other man’ the non-existent one that’s going to steal you from him.” He and Poppy both chuckled at that, “Tora has a beast inside him, crafted by another beast. He speaks violence Poppy. It’s always his first reaction and when he can’t be violent he resorts to his words and when he does that he messes them up more often than he gets them right. He probably would have just shoved his shirt over your head without saying a word if this had happened a year ago at the beginning of your relationship. He’s making progress, slowly, but still progress.”

Poppy cocked her head to the side, considering his words, “I understand what you’re saying but it still doesn’t make what he said okay.”

Gyu shrugged, “I’m not saying it does. I’m just trying to get ya to understand where he’s at and close the divide between ya a little before he pulls his head out of his ass and comes tearing back here,” he chuckled self-deprecatingly, “when I agreed to be his henchman I didn’t realize I’d been cleaning up his relationship issues along with his crimes,” he joked.

That made Poppy break into a small smile, “you’re a good friend Gyu,” she told him sweetly.

His eyes narrowed slightly in pain, _you have no fucking idea,_ he thought _._ “Just hear him out and keep what I said in mind when he says the wrong thing again when he’s attempting to apologize okay? We both know he sucks at I’m sorrys.” He reminded her, thinking back on the awkward apology he’d gotten only the previous night.

~ ~ ~

“Fuck off Quincey,” Tora growled into the phone, “quit calling me,” he snapped before hanging up.

Quincey smirked. He’d finally gotten through. He hit the one on his speed dial again and listened to the phone ring twice before Tora picked up again. There was no greeting this time, “come back booboo, you shouldn’t be alone when you’re this upset. Please?” Quincey begged. When the silence continued he tried a new tactic, “Where are you Tora? I’ll come to you?” he offered, certain Ez or Eli would give him a ride.

“I fucked up Quince, I know I did, but I’m still so fuckin’ angry,” Tora muttered, leaning against his car as he smoked a cigarette on the side of the road.

Quincey grinned, well, this was more than he was expecting. “You did, but to be fair, you’re rarely not angry about at least one thing at all times, and if you come back you and my sweet little editor can kiss and make up and all will be well and Poppy will smile and we can have Korean BBQ and set off fireworks tonight just like we planned.” He suggested.

Tora gazed off into the distance with pained eyes; “What I said was pretty bad Quince, I understand why she’s mad at me, and I know I shouldn’t have said it, but I meant it. Ya really think she’ll just forgive me?” He asked.

Quincey nodded enthusiastically on his end of the phone before he realized Tora couldn’t see him. “Of course I do! Why wouldn’t she? She always does. She knows you don’t always look before you leap you silly head.”

Tora looked down at the keychain in his hand longingly before taking another drag of his cigarette, “I need to start thinking before I speak Quince, I need to stop hurting her.”

Quincey sighed, “She loves you.”

Tora nodded, running his thumb over the engraved words she’d only gifted him with less than twenty four hours ago. Fuck. He wasn’t even mad at her; he was upset with fuckface and had just taken it out on her. “Does she want me to come back?” he asked hopefully.

Quincey bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at the house, he couldn’t see her through the windows but he knew Gyu had to be talking her down the way he was with Tora. “Of course she does booboo, the woman can’t stand to be too far away from you,” he offered, crossing his fingers, hoping he wasn’t telling falsehoods.

Tora smiled slightly at that, thinking about all the stupid fights they’d had over the year and all the times he’d told her she’d be better off without him. She never let him leave or stay away for very long. He sighed; she made him feel more wanted than he ever had in his entire life. He scratched his forehead with the back of his thumb, his cigarette trapped between his fingers; his phone in his other hand, her keychain dangling off his pinky. “Okay, I’ll be back soon, can ya tell her I’m sorry before I get there?”

Quincey grinned from ear to ear, “of course but you still have to say it Tora,” he scolded.

Tora snorted, a small grin curling his mouth, “fuck Quince, I know that. I’m just hoping ya can soften her up a bit before I show up.”

“Just get back here you big oaf,” Quincey teased before hanging up as he turned his head to see Gyu and Poppy emerging from the beach house behind him. His grinned widened when he noticed she had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

~ ~ ~

E squared sat on the beach looking out over the water as Savannah sat between them. “That was pretty fucked up,” Ezra commented.

Elijah nodded, “Big bro was kinda outta line,” he agreed.

Savannah bit her lip, “I don’t know, I think that guy deserved to get his face wrecked,” she commented.

Ezra frowned and shook his head, “I’m not talking about that, that guy deserved to fucked up way worse than what he got, I’m talking about what Tora said to Poppy,” he clarified.

Savannah’s eyes widened in surprise, “since when do you not approve of everything that man does?” she asked.

Elijah scowled, “Big bro is the _shit_ but like, not cool bro, ya know?”

Ezra nodded, “he knows better, he’s always tellin’ us to treat women with respect and not to listen to the fucktwats that talk down about them,” he explained.

Elijah nodded, “yeah, he’s the one that told me to buy ya the sequel to that book ya liked for your birthday. Said I should pay attention to shit ya liked and get ya something that actually meant something to ya instead of fuckin’ flowers like I was gonna.” He explained.

Ezra sighed, “big bro told me I gotta support Wyn in taking that exam she’s been studyin’ for the last month. Said I gotta want her to succeed and pursue shit that it isn’t just about me and to stop putting my own wants before hers. Told me I was being a jackass for buggin’ her when I know she’s tryna study.”

E squared exchanged a look as Savannah sat in stunned silence. “He’s just like, everything we wanna be? But like, that shit he said to Poppy was messed up, like he was a different person for a minute?” Elijah ventured.

Ezra nodded, “Internal rage bro, that’s gotta be it. Like Gyu said.”

Elijah nodded, “He’s still the shit though right? We’re still Tora goals right buddy?”

Ezra nodded, “Yeah bro, we ain’t angry like his is, so we’ll just be the _good_ shit.”

Elijah fist bumped him, “Fuck yeah bro, we ain’t gonna say fucked up shit like that to our girls,” he finished, leaning over to peck Savannah on the cheek.

Ezra smiled as Savannah looked back and forth between the two boys. She was definitely going to have to call Bronwyn and tell her about this. She was also going to have to apologize to Poppy. “Uh, I’m gonna go make a phone call okay guys?” she muttered, rummaging through her beach bag for her phone before climbing to her feet.

“Hey sweetheart?” Eljah called after her as she began walking away from them down the beach; his use of Tora’s pet name for Poppy not lost on her. Savannah turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a brow cocked in question. “Do me a favour and walk that way instead?” he said, pointing in the other direction down the beach, “Just in case Carrot top is a dick to all women and not just Poppy.” He explained with a wide grin on his face. Savannah’s heart caught in her chest, a smile on her face as she turned and walked off in the direction he pointed, punching in Bronwyn’s phone number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy's thought process in the first paragraph is based entirely on my song suggestion for her. Bit of a heavy chapter. Enjoy, would love to know your own thoughts and perspectives on what Tora has to say. ♥
> 
> Songs:  
> Queens Don’t by RaeLynn (Poppy)  
> Better Man by Leon Bridges (Tora)  
>  Jealous by Nick Jonas (Tora)  
> Real Good Man by Tim McGraw (Gyu, Ez & Eli)

Poppy sighed heavily, sitting on the back stairs between Gyu and Quincey when she heard Tora’s tires squeal to a halt around the front of the house. Quincey and Gyu had certainly done a good job of buttering her up the last half hour in favour of instant forgiveness but she wasn’t having it. He had some serious groveling to do. Quincey might be a princess but she was a god damn Queen and as her _King_ Tora needed to treat her as such, and Queens didn’t fudging bow.

He came into view a moment later, circling around the back of the house and the relief that washed over his face when she stood and held out her arms for him was palpable. “Poppy, I’m – I’m an idiot, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I said that to ya,” he began as he strode towards her, climbing the stairs, catching her around the thighs, pulling her legs around his waist without breaking his stride. He carried her through the doors, ignoring the guys behind him and continued to their bedroom, doing his best to decipher the look on her face. She wasn’t saying anything.

~ ~ ~

Quincey clapped Gyu on the shoulder as they sat on the stairs staring out at the water. “You know something Gyu? I’m proud of you.” He murmured happily.

Gyu cocked a brow at him in curiosity, “what are ya talking about?” he asked, genuinely confused by Quinceton’s remark.

Quincey smiled at him knowingly, “Poppy booboo, I’m proud of you for the way you handle your crush on Poppy.”

Gyu’s head whipped around to study the profile of the blonde man beside him, “what the fuck are ya talking about?” he breathed.

Quincey smirked, “you don’t have to play dumb with me honey, I write romance novels for a living, I know affection beyond friendship when I see it.” He patted the man’s shoulder gently, “You’re a good man Gyu. I know Tora appreciates that you put his feelings before your own.”

Gyu blinked at him in shock, “Tora knows?” he gasped.

Quincey chuckled, “Tora’s the one that pointed it out to me first, _months ago_ , I might add,” he teased.

Gyu turned his head back out towards the water, too stunned to speak for a moment. “Does Poppy know?” he whispered.

Quincey shrugged, “who knows, she’s a perceptive woman, I wouldn’t put it passed her,” he reasoned.

Gyu leaned forward, his elbows resting heavily on his knees, “if he knows, why does he let me hang around her? Let me work as her building’s security? Why hasn’t he confronted me about it? He’s a jealous man Quince, and after what Goliath did to him, I’m not sure he actually trusts anyone anymore,” he argued disbelievingly.

Quincey shrugged, “aside from me and Poppy, there’s no one Tora trusts more than _you_ honey.”

Gyu’s nose began to scrunch and burn as tears welled in his eyes, “B-but I-I -” He began but couldn’t finish.

Quincey nodded, leaning back on the stairs on his elbows, crossing one long leg over the other; doing his best to give Gyu some privacy with his tears. “Like I said booboo, he _trusts_ you.”

~ ~ ~

Tora set Poppy on her feet as soon as he closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed so they’d be more or less eye level. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed; a ferocious look on her face. “Okay, let me have it sweetheart, I can handle it,” he muttered, looking up at her.

Poppy scowled at him, “what you said was so out of line, you didn’t just cross it, you pole vaulted it! How dare you insinuate that I would ever want that kind of attention!” she raged.

When she didn’t continue he arched a brow, he was allowed to defend himself this soon? Interesting. Maybe she felt as badly about the whole thing as he did? “I don’t really get how ya couldn’t foresee getting’ ‘that kind of attention’ wearing something so revealin’ sweetheart.” He pointed out, doing his best to make it sound more like a question than a statement. He had learned long ago that Poppy didn’t respond well to his arrogant assertiveness when she was upset with him.

Poppy sneered at him, “you actually believe I wore that suit to flaunt myself for other men?” she asked in distain, her voice carrying a sharp edge.

Tora’s shoulders slumped, “didn’t ya? To punish me for not paying attention to ya? Pretty fucked up Poppy. Ya know I’m protective -”

“Possessive,” she corrected haughtily.

“Protective, possessive, whatever ya wanna call it, you know how I feel, how uncomfortable it made me and ya still did it,” he muttered.

Poppy glared at him, “it’s the only suit I brought! What was I supposed to do? Not go in the water all weekend because you screwed up? Because _you_ told me to buy the damn thing? No Tora. I refuse to let you make me feel bad about this. I wore that suit because I thought _you wanted_ me to. Because I thought you were trying to give me a self-confidence boost. You know I would never wear something like that otherwise. I refuse to let you or anyone else shame me for it. You have no idea how much courage it took me to just put the damn thing on, let alone wear it in public.” She argued, tears welling in her eyes. She still felt unbelievably self-conscious in the suit and after her run in with Garett and what he’d said to her, she felt physically ill thinking about putting it on again. “You know how I feel about my body,” she whispered, doing her best to keep her hurt tears at bay.

Tora sighed in defeat, he knew alright, but he’d never understand how what she saw in the mirror was so vastly distorted from reality. “Bobby, stop putting yourself down. Ya look great in everything. Ya know how fuckin’ sexy I think you are. Don’t be so down on yourself sweetheart. Do ya really think if ya looked like shit in that suit I would be this upset about everyone looking at ya? I don’t know how many times I gotta tell ya you’re stunnin’ until ya quit believing you ain’t beautiful,” he told her harshly.

Poppy’s tears came feely then, spilling down her cheeks, helpless to fight the gravity of them, “how could you say something so awful to me Tora?” she whimpered.

Tora’s eyes softened as he realized just how badly he’d hurt her, “com ‘ere sweetheart,” he begged, holding out his hand to her. His heart swelled as she slid her palm against his, allowing him to pull her down to him, onto his lap. He cupped her face with one big hand, brushing away her tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry I’m a fuck up. I said that because I know there’s scum out there that believe a woman not wearing much is a woman inviting ‘em to have a taste, and I know ya know it too. I was angry and wasn’t thinking. My only thought was that y’are more than smart enough to know people were lookin’ at ya for a reason.” He attempted to explain, “Whether you’ll admit it or not, that suit _is_ at _minimum_ an invitation to stare at what’s normally just for me. I know you’re loyal sweetheart. I know I don’t gotta worry about ya steppin’ out on me, I just don’t trust other guys not to try to force it.”

Poppy narrowed her brows at him before they snapped up on her forehead as she processed everything he’d just implied. “You’re worried wearing the bathing suit could get me assaulted?” she breathed.

Tora shrugged, “that’s where my head was at when I saw him touch ya and after the shit he said to ya. When he said he was gonna fuck himself to ya I lost it. I’m in _the mafia_ Poppy, quite a few of the guys I work with don’t care if a woman is willing or not.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Poppy was silent for a long moment, “I don’t care. Even if I were _naked_ , I still wouldn’t be asking for it Tora. Do _you ask_ for all the women that throw themselves at you?” She spat indignantly.

He nodded, “I know I’m not gonna win this one with ya sweetheart. I know what I said was wrong, but whether ya like it or not, people judge ya based on your appearance. I don’t ask for their attention the same way I didn’t ask for the brand on my neck but sweetheart, I get judged for it all the same. It ain’t right, but in that bathing suit, people are gonna assume things about ya. It’s hard for me not to feel like you’re inviting the attention the same way I get pissed at the boys when they whine to me about people givin’ ‘em dirty looks. They _chose_ the tattoo, they _chose_ the mafia, that’s how they’re _choosing_ to present themselves to the world. Just like you _chose_ to put on that damn swimsuit. Maybe one day ya will be able to wear whatever the fuck ya want and not have anyone think anything bad about ya for it. Or say nothing to ya, but all I know is, if I had the choice, I’d take my brand the fuck off. It probably wouldn’t stop everyone from doing double takes at me but I bet not having it would help a little. Ya think I want people to be afraid of me all the time?” He sighed. 

Poppy made eye contact with him, her gaze filled with pain, “I hate that people never take the time to get to know you Tora, to see what I see, how wonderful you are. I..." Poppy took a deep breath, pausing for moment, thinking it over one last time, "I forgive you, I can see where you’re coming from and why you think that based on your own life experiences, but I think we’ll just have to agree to disagree on this one. You’re never going to convince me to just accept that I should be modest all the time to try to prevent a man from saying something or wanting to do something disgusting to me. I refuse to accept the status quo the way it is. Nothing changes unless you push back against it and we both know that him feeling he had the right to talk to me that way just because of my apparel is wrong.”

Tora smirked at her, “I love ya, and your optimism, but sweetheart I’d be shit at my job and most likely dead if I wasn’t able to get in the same headspace as the assholes I work with. If ya can’t see their thought process, ya can’t predict their choices and in my work, being one step ahead is the only way to survive,” he paused for a moment, “for what it’s worth, I really am sorry sweetheart, that wasn’t my finest moment, ya know I love and respect ya. I wanted to kill that guy for demeanin’ ya. I was angry at myself for the way I spoke to ya and for not being able to prevent the whole thing. You’re right that I shouldn’t ignore ya when you’re talkin’ to me and you’re right that this whole situation ain’t right, I just, feel the way I feel. I’m more concerned with how things are then how they should be and I’m sorry. I’ll never say something like that to ya ever again.”

Poppy cupped his face with her palms, “if we ever have a daughter, you’ll see it my way. I know you will. I can wait for your actual _heart **felt**_ apology till that day if I have to,” she told him firmly.

Tora arched a brow; they’d never talked about kids before. Hell, he avoided talking about the future at all costs, he wasn’t sure how much of one he was gonna get. The fact that she was thinking about ‘them’ that long term though? That just made him happy, no matter how far fetched he believed it was. “Alright Bobby, whatever ya say, we good now? Can we do the kissin’ part of making up now?” He teased light heartedly, knowing he’d gotten off easy.

Poppy smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a smooch. “I won’t wear the swimsuit tomorrow,” she suggested as a peace offering.

He cocked a brow at her, oh she was gonna wear the suit tomorrow; and he was gonna make sure she knew just how amazing she looked in it. He didn’t say a word though, just kissed her firmly, smirking against her mouth. She was so god damn thoughtful towards him. He knew he didn’t deserve her, or her forgiveness after what he said today.

Poppy hopped off his lap, and dropped to her knees in front of him. Tora was elated; maybe he was going to get his birthday blow job after all? He wondered hopefully until she reached for the bed skirt between his legs and pulled it up, bending over to look under it. He frowned; well that was not what he’d been expecting.

Poppy glanced up at him, amused by the disappointment on his face, “Bruh, I know you were not just thinking I was about to go down on you. I forgive you but I’m still not your biggest fan right now. Keep dreaming G.” She scolded, “now, close your eyes Tora, I want to give you your second gift,” she told him when her groping fingers finally curled around what she was looking for. She silently thanked Gyu for transporting and stashing it for her.

He smirked at her in amusement, his brow arching in curiosity as he closed his eyes. He listened for a moment as she moved around. “Okay, open,” she instructed. His eyes slid open and his lips curled into a pleased smile. She was so fuckin’ adorable and sweet and _fuck_ he was lucky. This must have taken her a long time. He reached out for the painting, taking it from her, pulling it to him so he could examine it closer. It was a painting of them at Regina’s Peak. Just the silhouettes of their backs, sitting on the ledge, the city stretched out before them, twinkling as brightly as the night sky above them, their first of many midnight picnics. He knew it was their first because she’d painted a rope around her waist, tied to the safety railing. He looked up at her, a wide grin on his face. “How did ya manage to keep this from me?” he asked.

Poppy smiled back; pleased he seemed to like it, “Gyu and Quincey. Gyu drove me up there following Quincey’s directions so I could paint it for you and then let me store it in the guard house while it was a work in progress so you wouldn’t see it till now. I couldn’t have done it without him. It took me months.” She explained, “Oil paint is hard to work with, takes forever, but worth it for the colour and texture,” she added.

He smiled at her, “how’d I get so lucky?” he asked, pulling her towards him for another kiss.

~ ~ ~

At dinner that night E squared were sporting the widest grins Poppy had ever seen them with. “What are you so happy about?” she prodded, directing her question at Ezra.

Elijah answered for him, “Wyn called him, while ya were bumpin’ boots with the boss,” he teased, “told him she missed him and wants to see him tomorrow when we get home. Bro hasn’t stopped smiling like a moron since she hung up.”

Poppy blushed at the assumption, she supposed she and Tora had been in the bedroom for quite a while but all they’d done was make up and then make out, Tora continuing to apologize and thank her for the gift every few minutes. “Oh? Have you not seen her lately Ez?” she replied, doing her best to ignore Elijah’s comment.

Ezra nodded, “I’ve been uh, respectin’ her space while she studies, haven’t seen her all week.” He replied, the disappointment evident in his tone.

“What’s she studying for?” Gyu asked.

“An… intern certification exam with…. the Narin observatory, she likes stars and planets and shit, if she passes, they’ll let her map stuff and operate the telescope on her own,” Ezra explained.

Poppy cocked her head to the side, respecting her space? Why did that sound so familiar? She glanced over at Tora who looked as if he were ignoring the conversation for all intents and purposes as he ate. “Do you not normally respect her space Ez?” she delved.

Ezra blushed, “not till big bro cracked my skull and told me to smartin’ up or I’d lose her. Said if I can’t respect my woman and support her n’ her wishes I didn’t deserve her.” He explained sheepishly.

Poppy grinned and kicked Tora under the table lightly, making him look up at her. “You’re cute you know that?” she teased, realizing Tora was imparting some of the lessons Joe and Alice had taught him, _not that he always followed them himself,_ she thought giggling to herself. He was never going to convince her he wasn’t enjoying playing mentor to these boys now.

He momentarily stopped chewing, looking between her and Ez before returning his gaze to his plate, “don’t know what the fuck ya talkin’ ‘bout sweetheart. I ain’t cute.” He muttered around the beef before finishing his mouthful.

“Maybe not cute but definitely sweet,” Savannah piped up, ignoring the disturbed glare Tora shot her as she turned to face his girlfriend, “I’m sorry Poppy, about what I said earlier, I was wrong. Please forgive me, Wyn too.”

All the men at the table looked between the two women in confusion. “What are you talking about honey?” Quincey pried.

Poppy grinned, “Just silly girl stuff, don’t worry about it. It’s fine Vannah, seriously, all good. I’m used to it.” She reassured the younger girl before turning her attention to Elijah. “How about you? Just why are you so happy?” She asked.

“Savannah wants him to meet her parents next weekend,” Ezra replied, nudging Eli with his elbow. Poppy turned her head to stare at Savannah, the two women having a silent conversation with their eyes for a moment. The younger one’s filling with shame and regret, the elder’s surprise, understanding, forgiveness, and delight. 

_Glad I didn’t have to go through that bullshit more than once,_ Tora thought, knowing well enough to keep his mouth shut. Granny had given him the third degree so hard he’d felt like she must be a card holder with the Spanish inquisition. He couldn’t imagine having to do it with each of her parents as well. Elijah had no fuckin’ idea what he was in for or he wouldn’t be fuckin’ smiling the way he was. Tora made a mental note to warn him, give him some tips on how to answer questions without sounding like a shady fucker and show him how to cover his tattoo with makeup before turning his attention back to his food.

~ ~ ~

Gyu stretched out on his back, fingers laced behind his head as he grinned up at the fireworks filling the night sky. He glanced over to his right at Poppy and Tora, her leaning back against his chest as he supported their weight on his palms behind him, both of them looked happy. He glanced to his left, Savannah leaning against Elijah’s side, his arm wrapped around her. They looked happy too. His heart clenched painfully. He was gonna find someone. His time would come. He just needed to patient. He laughed as he listened to Quincey and Ezra bicker about which fireworks to set off next. He breathed deeply, watching a massive purple one explode, feeling lighter than he had all weekend. It was a relief not to feel the weight of his secret anymore. In a way he was glad Tora knew; he couldn’t wait for the day he could tell him he was over it and mean it. Yup, wherever his someday girlfriend was, he hoped she was having as good a night as he was. He hoped he’d get to meet her one day soon. The thought made him grin as green and white flares exploded, filling his vision. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tora finally found the right words. I'm stoked to finally be sharing this chapter with you ♥ I'm almost done writing this story. I love how all of you are jumping on the Gyu love story bandwagon, don't worry, it's coming.
> 
> Songs:  
> Sunday Morning by Maroon 5   
> Wanted by Hunter Hayes   
> Wanted Man by Mat Kearney
> 
> Side note:  
> I really enjoyed reading your thoughts yesterday and I'm sorry to those of you who were disappointed by Tora's feelings, but I feel as a storyteller, that if he felt and apologized the way we all wanted him to, he never would have made the mistake of saying it in the first place. Like Gyu said: "he's making progress, slowly, but still progress." If you're new to my stories and want to know why I wrote Poppy and Tora's interaction the way I did, check out the 'tea time' chapter under my other story "Secret Admirer"

Tora woke to the patter of rain and the feeling of Poppy sprawled across his back, her cheek resting on his spine, her upper body plastered against his, one of her legs hooked over one of his thighs. He smirked to himself, a damn king sized bed and she still wanted _his_ space. He opened his eyes and turned his head so he could see the wide unoccupied expanse of the bed to his right. He turned back to the left to see the one inch of mattress he had left on his side. He rolled over onto his back, tossing her off in the process. When she mewled in protest he used one arm to pull her back into him, holding her tight to his side. “Mornin’ beautiful,” he murmured, his fingers caressing her hip.

“Mmm, morning,” she muttered into his side, her head nestled against his shoulder, “Happy Birthday handsome,” she added.

Tora smirked, that’s right, it was his birthday. He propped his head up on his free arm and looked towards the windows. They hadn’t bothered pulling the curtains last night and it was pissing rain. Damn. Figured, but damn. “Guess we’ll be inside today sweetheart,” he muttered.

Poppy nodded, “the rain sounds nice though, doesn’t it? Relaxing?” she mumbled, still tired.

He yawned, “oh yeah, I’m into it, I could lay here all day with ya Bobby,” he agreed.

Poppy rolled out of his embrace, onto her back and stretched, elongating her arms over her head before she sat up, looking out at the rain over the ocean. It really was calming she thought, letting the sheet fall to her waist. She practically purred a moment later when she felt Tora’s hand slip under her tank top and scratch her back lightly with his blunt fingertips. “What do you want to do today Tora?”

Tora smirked, “you,” he told her, only half joking as he sat up as well and leaned against the headboard.

She grinned at him, “not till tonight Tora,” she teased as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap, his fingers trailing a path over her waist and up her torso so he could cup her breasts, teasing her nipples lightly. Poppy shook her head, a small smile on her face. “You just can’t wait eh?” she teased.

He smiled and nudged her hair away from her ear before brushing his lips against the soft shell, “It is my birthday ya know, and like Quince said, you’re my favourite gift to unwrap,” he teased, releasing her breasts so he could remove her shirt.

Poppy twisted in his arms, straddling his waist, pressing her chest flat against his, “Tora, I’d really like to wait if that’s okay with you, I have something planned for us tonight. Please?” she coerced, doing her best to ignore the erection pressing against her insistently.

Tora smiled, arching a brow, “can’t we do both? Make up sex now, birthday sex later?” he suggested, rather seriously.

She chuckled, “been a while since we went at it twice in one day, I’m fine with it as long as you’re down for tonight as well,” she offered, already rocking against him.

Tora grinned at her, “this mean you’re not mad anymore?” he asked. When he’d tried to touch her last night she’d told him she was tired, the silent ‘don’t push your luck’ she’d communicated with her eyes more than enough warning for him.

Poppy grinned at him, “I’m ready to finish making up now yeah,” she teased. Tora kissed her then, using his mouth to communicate just how highly he regarded her, kissing her slowly, deliberately, taking his time to coax her lips apart for him so he could deepen the kiss, caressing her tongue with his own as he ran his palm up and down her bare spine. His hand settled low, splaying wide over her lower back as he pressed her more firmly against him. His other hand laced through the hair at the back of her head, cupping and tilting it so he could kiss her more firmly. He groaned against her, he’d been waiting all weekend for this.

She let her hands run all over his chest and upper arms as they kissed, caressing the muscle passing under her fingers before she buried them in his hair, pulling him tightly against her, trying to get closer to him. He rolled her beneath him so he could thrust against her, tangling the sheet where it was caught between them, pulled taut across their lower bodies from where it was caught on her knee. Tora growled his frustration and released his hold on her to sit back on his knees and rip the sheet away. His breath caught as he looked back down at her. Her hair spread over the mattress, shirtless, her legs spread at the knees, her arms and hands outstretched for him. Fuck. How could she ever question her beauty? Instead of climbing over her, he took her hands in his and pulled her into a seated position. She gazed at him questioningly. “Will ya do something for me sweetheart. Please?” he whispered.

Poppy wasn’t particularly inclined to do him any favours after his comment yesterday but it _was_ his birthday. She nodded, sighing softly, “what is it Tora?”

He pulled her fingers to his lips, brushing a kiss over them, “go put on your swimsuit.”

She blinked at him in confusion, “what? Why?”

“Please Poppy? I have something I have to do,” he told her cryptically, “I need to look at ya, the way I shoulda the first time ya put it on.”

Poppy was still confused but crawled off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, appearing a moment later in the suit and her pj shorts, fiddling with a shoulder strap, her teeth wearing into the pillow of her bottom lip, her eyes downcast. Tora frowned, unsure if it was more his fault than fuckface’s that she now felt so uncomfortable in it. She had seemed perfectly content in it yesterday morning. “Poppylan,” he held his hand out to her from his spot on the bed, “stand up here for me,” he directed.

Poppy cocked her head in question but did as he asked, standing on the mattress in front of him. On his knees, he wrapped his palms gently around her ankles and began sliding them up over the curve of her calves gently, holding eye contact with her as he reached the back of her knees and then her hamstrings. He dragged his hands around the front of her legs and covered her thighs and shins with them before sliding them around back to ascend again. “Your legs are beautiful,” he told her, dropping a kiss to the tops of her thighs. Poppy shivered, his hands leaving a warm trail wherever he touched her. “I love the curve of your calves, the soft skin of your thighs, fuck woman, I even like your cute little feet,” He swore, his hands stilling on the backs of her knees as he gazed up at her, confusion in her stare.

His lips curled into a small smile as he reached for the elastic waistband of her pj shorts, hooking his fingers into the material he dragged them down her body and steadied her as she stepped out of them for him. He left them on the bed beside him as he slid his hands and then a line of kisses from her thighs up over the exposed skin of her hips. “I love your hips, I love how curvy you are, every dip and swell is beautiful,” he promised, “this one,” he said, tracing her sides from her waist and over her hips, “this one,” he repeated, staring into her teary eyes as he slid his hands over her gently rounded stomach, before kissing her there as well over the polyester stretched across it, “and this one,” he added, sliding his hands around her back to squeeze her bottom. “Especially this one,” he asserted, cupping the curved space where her thighs met her bottom. “This one, right here though, this one does things to me,” he told her, letting his hands slid back up over her bottom before lingering on her lower back just above her ass. “I love touching you here, feels like it was made for my hand to rest on,” he promised, caressing her there gently as he continued to cover her hips in open mouthed kisses to the sound of the rain hitting the window panes.

Poppy bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. She knew what he was doing; she just couldn’t believe he was taking the time to do it. That he cared that much. He thought he was lucky? He had no idea what a good man he was or how lucky _she_ was. She thread her fingers through his hair, holding him against her hip as he wrapped his arms around her for a light hug. He pulled away a moment later, plucking her hands from his hair; he kissed each of her palms. “I love these too,” he told her, flipping them over so he could kiss the backs of her fingers and her hand, “I love how you touch me without fear or judgement, how ya hold my hand, how ya link yourself to me and show the world… ya want to be with me... by lacing our fingers together,” he bit out, fighting the emotion he was feeling. He placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, rising higher until he was straight backed on his knees, trailing kisses to the inside of her elbow. “I love your arms,” he whispered, sliding his hand over the one not receiving his kiss, “I love how they reach for me, how they feel around me, how strong and supportive they are when I’m feelin’ weak,” he murmured against her skin. “They’re beautiful,” he whispered reverently, staring up at her.

She blinked back tears and tilted her head towards the ceiling as he moved off the bed, using his hand to coax her closer to the edge of the mattress so he could continue his exploration. He slid his hands over her shoulders, pushing her hair off them and the straps down so he could kiss her there, “the skin here, drives me wild,” he confessed, tracing her collarbones with the fingertips of one hand while the other cupped her neck, “you’re so god damn pretty I can’t stand it sometimes,” he muttered regretfully, “knowing that other guys see ya the way I do, want ya the way I do…makes me fuckin’ crazy,” he finished, pressing open mouthed kisses up her neck. “Do ya have any idea how incredible ya look in this thing?” he breathed, bringing his face to hers so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

When she didn’t respond, just stared at him with pained eyes, he continued, “I love your mouth, your lips,” he whispered against them, “all the pretty words that come out of them, patience and forgiveness and love and acceptance I don’t always deserve,” he finished, sealing his mouth over hers for a passionate kiss, “I can’t help myself,” he told her, running his thumb over her bottom lip, “your kisses daze me, the first one ya ever gave me had me dreamin’ about it for days.” He trailed kisses along her jaw and up to her ear, “I love your ears,” he pressed a kiss to the small shell, “how ya always let me say my peace and really listen to me even when ya don’t agree with me, how ya always listen to understand and not just to respond like I do sometimes,” he apologized weakly. “I love your nose, your cheeks, your forehead, your eyebrows,” he pressed a kiss to all of them, his big hands cradling her face as they stood at equal height with her on the bed, “but fuck woman your god damn eyes. _Fuck me_ I love your eyes,” he whispered harshly, staring into her chocolate caramel depths. “I love the way ya look at the world, at life, at _me_. How ya always assess things for how they should be, how they can be better, how ya always look deeper than the surface. How ya fuckin’ have conversations without saying a god damn word. How I can see every damn emotion you’re feeling through your gaze. Fuck Poppy, when I look in your eyes I feel _wanted, loved_. The way ya look at me woman, ya have no idea how beautiful that is to me, how it makes _me feel_.” He explained harshly, his heart clenching as her eyes filled with tears, “the way ya looked at me yesterday, with such _disgust_ after what I said, I never wanna do anything to make ya look at me like that _ever again_ , I know I didn’t say all the right things yesterday and I know ya said ya forgive me, but I want ya to know I’ll _never_ forgive myself for how what I said made ya _feel_ Poppy.” He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the emotion in hers, “All I want for ya, _always_ , is happiness. For ya to know how beautiful and wanted and loved you are.” He promised, kissing her eyelids softly as they fluttered closed, tears streaming down her face.

Tora smiled softly, listening to the rain as he let her have a moment before he continued, “I love your hair, all the different colours in it, how ya braid it, but when it’s down and flowing and I can tangle my fingers in it,” he paused, threading his fingers through it, “it does something to me, like being able to touch the halo on an _angel_. Did ya know that? That I thought ya looked like a fuckin’ angel when ya climbed outta those bushes the day we met.” Poppy kept her eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss her mouth again, her lips trembling slightly. “How can ya doubt your beauty woman, when you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on?” He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Tora please,” she sobbed, not sure she could handle anymore, her heart squeezing so painfully in her chest she felt she was teetering on the precipice of emotional breakdown. He had never been so honest or open about his feelings before. It was overwhelming and gut wrenching for her, he was forcing her to stare into a mirror she’d never taken the time to look into before.

“I’m not done,” he whispered, letting his hands fall from her hair and turn her gently around with his hands on her shoulders before running the length of her back, “I love these too, how your shoulders and back carry the weight of everything I dump on ya, yet they never bend or break. I love how ya bend for my body though, how ya move to fit with me, how your back arches when ya cum for me, how good all this skin feels when I’m touchin’ ya,” he whispered, dragging his mouth along the creamy expanse of her back as he pulled her straps from her arms, causing the suit to fall away from her chest. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” he breathed, his arms wrapping around her from behind, pulling her in for a hug.

When he pulled away, he rested his hands on her waist, “I love this curve Bobby,” he whispered into her ear from behind, “I know ya don’t agree, but I think it’s fuckin’ perfect,” he pressured, dropping a kiss to her shoulder as she caught a sob in her throat, before using the hands on her waist to turn her again. He cupped her breasts, loving the way they spilled over his palms as he thumbed her nipples gently. “And your chest, fuck sweetheart, I’ve never seen a more perfect set of tits, and when ya got ‘em up and pressed together, fuck me Bobby, just one glance and I forget what the fuck I’m thinking. Ya know ya got me so distracted when I took that fuckin’ picture of ya that I slipped and fell on my ass on the station stairs?” He told her seriously, admitting to the embarrassing moment for the first time as he leaned over to taste her.

“You did not,” Poppy whispered as his tongue circled a nipple before dragging it into his mouth.

Tora smirked, releasing the rosy peak to grin up at her, “I did too, flat on my ass, couldn’t get the image outta my head, swore I’d remember this freckle right here for the rest of my god damn life,” he teased, pressing a kiss to the mark on her left breast, “and you were wearing a fuckin’ bra. When you’re shirtless around me I’m fuckin’ useless Bobby; utterly helpless, controlled entirely by my fuckin’ cock head.” He swore, “completely at your mercy sweetheart, and this swimsuit just made it worse, exposing all this skin, all these curves,” he teased, pleased by the smile she bestowed upon him. He let his hands slide down to her hips, taking her swimsuit with them, peeling it off her bottom, pushing it down to her feet before he encouraged her to take a step back and make room for him on the bed again.

He maintained eye contact with her as he climbed onto the bed, kissing his way down the valley between her breasts, down the middle of her torso, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton before continuing down and over her pelvis, stopping right before his lips reached her sex. “And this, fuck, I don’t even know if I have words for this part of ya,” he whispered, dragging his fingers between her nether lips, teasing her opening as he thought about how to word how it made him feel. He looked up at her, finding encouragement and hope in her eyes, “this part of you sweetheart? Fuck, I’m so grateful for this part of ya ‘cause even if it’s only ever temporary, for those brief moments I get to be inside ya, _a part of you_? Fuck Bobby it makes _me_ feel like a piece of _beauty_ for once in my life.” He told her, his own eyes glazing with tears as he met the love reflecting back in hers, “the fact that ya chose me to fill this space inside ya? To allow me to experience ya inside and out, to bring ya pleasure? That you share all this beauty with me?” He questioned, running his hands all over her body, “there’s nothing in the world more _beautiful_ to me Poppylan,” he swore vehemently. 

Poppy wept openly then, her hands clenching fistfuls of his hair as his head dipped between her legs, his lips and tongue exploring her to the sound of the rain hitting the windows. Tora ran one hand down her thigh, lifting it, encouraging her to hook it over his shoulder as the other hand supported her bottom, keeping her upright despite her trembling. Poppy stared out into the rain as he pleasured her, gasping, low moans leaving her throat as he tasted her. She had never felt more beautiful in her life. She trembled and shook as his tongue circled her bundle of nerves. Hell, her whole body felt like a bundle of nerves after the sensory overload he’d just given her. She cried harder as he stroked her with his tongue towards oblivion, her tears falling into his hair and onto her hands. “Toraaa,” she whimpered minutes later, over and over again, desperate for release, not understanding why he wouldn’t give it to her. “Please,” she begged, rocking against him as lightning split the sky in front of her.

Tora moved the hand on her thigh to her sex, pressing one finger inside her and then a second. Her legs trembled, the only knee supporting her threatening to give way under the force of her pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from her, licking his lips, enjoying in the taste of her. “I know it’s wrong Bobby, I know how ya feel about it but I wanna hear ya say it, please? And I’ll let ya cum? Please Poppy?” he begged before pressing his mouth to her again.

Poppy smiled before sucking in a harsh breath as he flicked her clit with his tongue, his fingers pumping her. He was so damn cute, using her hands in his hair she pulled him closer, tighter against her, she knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed, the silly insecure man. “I’m _yours_ Tora, all this… beauty” she paused, the word feeling foreign on her tongue in the context of her own being, “… will only ever be for _you_ ,” she whispered.

Tora closed his eyes, letting her words fill him with warmth, she had no idea what describing herself that way did to him, he was glad she was starting to believe him. He grazed her clit with his teeth and made the beckoning motion with his fingers inside her the way he knew she needed. When her fingernails scrapped his scalp and her arms went ridged he pulled his mouth away and watched her face as she convulsed on his fingers, thunder booming in the background. “So fuckin’ _beautiful_ ,” he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday. It was beautiful here and I just didn't feel like looking at a screen. *shrugs* I'm planning on working on a request today so I may post that instead of this tomorrow. Or both. I haven't decided yet. Also, heads up, my husband has asked that Sunday be a family day, out of the house without my laptop :'( so there will be no update then. 
> 
> Anywho, your commentary on the last chapter made me have all the feels. You guys are the best ♥ I hope you enjoy this one too. :) 
> 
> ~ HAPPY CHAPTER DAY! ~
> 
> Songs:  
> Inside & Out by Feist (Poppy to Quincey about Tora)  
> Be My Lover by LaBouche (Bronwyn & Ezra)  
> You've Got a Friend In Me by Randy Newman (Gyu & Tora)

Tora leaned against the headboard, his feet planted, knees bent as he watched Poppy grind on his lap, her body sheathing his cock. She in turn, leaned back onto his thighs, her fingers intertwined with his as he held her hands, their gazes locked. “I fuckin’ love you,” he breathed, “you’re beautiful, fuckin’ perfect to me.”

Poppy smiled in response, stilling her movement, “say it again,” she whispered.

He cocked a brow at her, a smirk on his face, “which part?” he asked, detangling their hands so he could wrap his arms around her, sitting up straighter as he crossed his legs, keeping them joined.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “all of it,” she whispered.

Tora chuckled, flipping them so she was on her back, his face hovering inches over hers, “I love you,” he promised, beginning to thrust, “you’re beautiful,” he groaned as her body squeezed him, “ your body,” she panted as he picked up his pace, “your mind,” he panted as she tilted her hips to meet his strokes, “your heart,” they moaned in tandem, “all of it is fuckin’ perfect to me.” He swore before lowering his mouth onto hers, determined to make her cum one last time before he did.

~ ~ ~

“What’s all that noise Ezra?” Bronwyn’s voice came through his phone speaker on the table beside him.

“Storm Wyn,” he lowered himself, his nose almost touching the plank boards of the covered porch before he pushed himself back up, “it’s pissing rain here,” he told her, completing another push up.

“Are you working out? You sound out a little out of breath,” she observed.

He chuckled, “Yeah babe, me and Eli only got one month left and we haven’t hit our weight goal yet, we’re killin’ it whenever we got a spare minute.”

“Oh is Elijah with you?” she inquired cheerily.

“Naw babe, still in bed with Savannah, she was all over him last night, I think he’s getting a different kinda workout right now,” he chuckled, flipping onto his back so he could complete a set of sit ups.

He smirked when he heard her squeak on the other end, “geez Ez, that’s pretty blunt of you.”

He chuckled, twisting as he rose up, touching his right elbow to his left knee, “naw, blunt would have been sayin’ he’s banging the shit outta her.”

He cocked a brow when he heard a clatter on her end and a small curse that sounded far away. “Sorry, I, uh, dropped the phone,” she admitted sheepishly, causing Ezra to laugh out loud. “Don’t laugh at me, you just caught me off guard for a second,” she muttered.

Ezra stopped his workout, a wide grin on his face as he sat up, resting his forearms on his knees, “ya blushing babe?” he asked, turning his head towards the phone. When she didn’t respond he added, “is it cause of what I said or cause you’re thinkin’ ‘bout _me_ banging the shit outta _you_?” He laughed when she squeaked again. “I can’t wait to see ya tonight Wyn. I miss ya,” he told her sweetly.

“Me too,” she promised as Tora stepped out onto the porch, lighting a cigarette. “I actually wanted to tell you something pretty neat!” She told him, swiftly changing the subject.

Ezra thought momentarily about pressing her further as to which option had caused her to fumble the phone but didn’t want to embarrass her if she ever found out Tora overheard. “What is it babe?” he asked, flipping back onto his stomach to start his next set of push ups as Tora settled into the deck chair beside his phone.

“Tonight is a full moon, and not just any full moon, it’s special, a supermoon,” she stated.

Ezra grunted as Tora kicked his feet up onto his back, the weight of his legs adding some heavy resistance for him. “Oh yeah? Why’s it special Wyn?” he forced out, shooting Tora a glance out of the corner of his eye. The man was smoking lazily, looking completely disinterested in both him and his conversation.

“Well, this is the last full moon before the summer solstice! Which means it will shine through more atmosphere than at other time of the year. The cool thing about that is that it will have a red hue to it! Isn’t that the coolest?” She gushed.

Tora snorted in amusement only to cock a brow at Ezra who whacked him in the leg, supporting himself on one arm as he glared at him, an obvious challenge in his gaze. “That’s sick babe, _coolest_ shit I’ve heard in days, tell me more,” he said, holding eye contact with Tora, daring him to say otherwise.

Tora rolled his eyes, taking another drag of his cigarette, watching the rain as his legs moved up and down on his human foot rest. “Well it has lots of different names based on various cultures and oral histories, it falls right after the ‘flower moon’, do you remember when I told you about that one?” she asked. 

Ezra grunted, “yeah, you were tellin’ me that one was named after love?”

“Yes, due to the flower moon falling at the end of spring, a time of fertility and love. My two favourite names for tonight’s supermoon are: ‘the strawberry moon’ because it signals the commencement of the short harvest season for the berries;” Tora narrowed his eyes, listening intently, slightly amused to find out the strawberry moon followed the flower moon, just like he and Poppy’s birthdays.

“Coincidentally, it’s also called the ‘honey moon’ in a few European cultures. Some writings suggest that this time of year was also when honey was ripe and ready to be harvested from hives or the wild, which made this the ‘sweetest’ moon. The word ‘honeymoon’ traces back to at least the 1500’s in Europe. The tradition of calling the first month of marriage the ‘honeymoon’ may be tied to this full moon, either because of the custom of marrying this time of year or because the ‘honey moon’ is the ‘sweetest moon’ of the year.” Bronwyn explained.

Ezra nodded, soaking in every word. She was so fuckin’ smart. How the fuck did she remember all this shit? “So is ‘honey moon’ your other favourite? Ya tryin’ to tell me somethin’ babe?” he teased, finishing his final push up, shrugging Tora’s feet off so he could stand and stretch.

She giggled, “don’t be ridiculous, we’re way too young for that, and no, I just thought the history on that one was cool. My other favourite name is the ‘hot moon’ because it signals the beginning of summer,” she giggled, “it brings the heat, get it,” she giggled again, “cause it’s hot.”

Ezra grinned at her laughter, what an adorable dweeb, he thought as he laughed more at how cute he thought she was than at her joke. “That’s really cool Wyn, thanks for teachin’ me that, I’ll share it with Eli and Savannah later, whenever bro’s done _bringin’ the heat_ ,” he joked, laughing harder when she squeaked again, her laughter ending abruptly at his jest. He took the phone off speaker and wandered a few feet away from Tora, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. He lowered his voice, hoping Tora wouldn’t hear him, “listen babe ya never answered my question, it’s been a while. Whatta ya think about me bringin’ the heat for ya tonight when I get back huh?” he propositioned hopefully.

Bronwyn blushed down to her toes on the other end of the phone as she walked down the university hallway clutching her study notes to her chest. He was right, it had been a while and she missed him terribly. “Yeah but not in your car again okay? On a bed? Please?” she negotiated.

Tora studied Ezra’s back, watching the tension seep out of it before he turned, a grin on his face, “You bet baby, I’ll get us a hotel for tonight,” he promised. Tora watched as the young man laughed at something she said, “of course I’m not takin’ ya to the apartment, I wanna hear ya and you’re always shovin’ a pillow over ya face when ya know Elijah’s in the other room.” He teased, nodding when she said something else, “love you too, see ya tonight babe.” 

Tora waited until Ezra hung up the phone before voicing the reason for his appearance, “go get Elijah and Gyu and then get your ass back here. I have a job for ya.”

Ezra frowned, “boss, please don’t make me work tonight, I don’t wanna let her down,” he begged.

Tora smirked, “don’t worry kid, I’m not gonna fuck up your date, I just wanna make sure ya got my orders for _tomorrow_ before ya leave this afternoon,” he promised, pleased when Ezra nodded and disappeared inside the house.

~ ~ ~

“Poppy hand me the sugar will you please?” Quincey asked as he scrolled through the saved recipe on his phone. Poppy smirked and set the sugar on the counter next to him, extremely amused by his apron which read: _Sassy, Classy & a bit Smartassy_ in cursive. “Oh and grab the strawberries out of the fridge,” he added, dropping the ‘please’ this time. Poppy just rolled her eyes and retrieved them.

She cocked a brow as E squared and Gyu marched passed on their way to the porch, “what’s your hurry boys? Thought this would be your first stop? Don’t you want breakfast?” she teased.

“Already ate,” Ezra commented with a lazy smile.

“Me too, bro,” Elijah jested salaciously, glad Savannah was in the shower, she would kill him if she heard him make that joke. Quincey shook his head in amused disapproval as he measured out the sugar and added it to his mixing bowl.

Ezra laughed, “nice bro,” he encouraged, fist bumping the other boy. 

Gyu turned a wide smile on her, “Ignore them, if you’re offering to cook again I will happily eat anything you make but uh, unfortunately Tora has a job for us,” he hung back for a moment with indecision as E squared disappeared through the French doors, “Poppy, thanks for listening to me the other day,” he added before following the boys. 

Poppy grinned to herself, it was going to be weird tonight having the whole house to themselves. She was going to miss the ridiculous banter and big family dinner they’d enjoyed the last two days. They’d have to do this again next year. “Are you really not going to let me help you Quincey?” she asked pulling the pancake mix down from a cupboard shelf.

Quinceton nodded, “you can ice it and decorate but _I’m_ making it. I don’t care that you’re his girlfriend. I’m his _best_ friend and have made Tora’s birthday cake for a decade and I am not about to stop now. It’s tradition honey, don’t take it personally.” He explained.

She laughed, “are you still going to insist on making it when I’m his wife?” she joked, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

Quincey set down his spoon and turned to stare at her in surprise. “His wife?”

She grinned at him, “what, you don’t want me as a sister in-law? Thought you liked me Quincey?” she teased.

He bit his lip in apprehension, “don’t be stupid sweetie, of course I’d like that, I just – uh, have you talked to Tora about marriage? Last time I brought it up to him he didn’t seem all that inclined towards it, not talking about you honey, just in general.” He muttered, picking his spoon back up.

Poppy frowned as she whisked the milk, egg and pancake batter together. After the way Tora had spoken to her this morning she was a little taken aback by Quincey’s comment. He was always telling her he wanted her as long as he lived and how lucky he felt being with her. He hadn’t even objected to her comment about having his daughter in the future. Why wouldn’t he marry her? “Oh,” she murmured not quite sure how to respond.

Quincey eyed her, “sorry sweetie, but you have only been together for a year,” he explained, trying to soften the blow, “little soon to be talking about forever don’t you think?” he asked as he measured out three more ingredients.

Poppy shrugged, “why? When you know, you know. Life is short, no one lives forever, if you love someone, _really_ love someone, you should tell them, if you don’t, you should move on. Find the one you want to be with and the person that wants to be with you. When you stay in a crap relationship you don’t see going anywhere, you’re only harming yourself and the other person.” She paused and frowned at him, “Julri didn’t want to be with me and I didn’t really want to be with him but I didn’t know how to leave. Julri was wrong from the start; I just liked the attention at first, the idea of a boyfriend, but not actually him. Being with Tora feels _right_ , even when he’s being an ass, there’s no one I’d rather spend my time or affection on.”

She sighed and continued, “Maybe that’s naïve, I know I’m still pretty young, newly twenty two doesn’t lend for all that much life experience but I don’t know, that’s just how I feel and I’m sick of always second guessing myself. My Granny met my Gramps when she was fifteen and they were together till the day he died, he’s been dead a long time and she _still_ loves him.” She stopped whisking and turned to look at him, “Then again, maybe Tora will end up leaving me like my mom did to my dad and I know she probably had her reasons for that; but my Dad never stopped loving my mom. She was his _person_. I’ll probably never know how my mom felt about their relationship, Dad never talked about it but he used to sigh and smile over her pictures all the time and I know he loved her.” She shrugged, “Tora’s _my person_ and something inside me says that’s not gonna change.” She paused for a moment reflecting on her morning, “And honestly, I think I’m his person too.”

Quincey smiled, “you’re too much sometimes honey, seriously. If Tora heard ya talking about him like that he’d probably keel over from a love heart attack.”

She laughed, “if only you could have heard the way he was talking about _me_ this morning,” she murmured under her breath wistfully, a soft smile on her lips as she returned to her pancake batter.

~ ~ ~

E squared exchanged an amused grin, “that’s it? Ya seriously don’t want us to hurt him?” Elijah clarified. Tora shook his head and stared passed them into the rain, he was sure about this; Poppy hadn’t even wanted him to hurt the fucktwat the first time.

“Not even a little big bro? Like take a toe or break a couple fingers? Maybe dislocate a shoulder?” Ezra offered, “we’re happy to do it, bro and I never got a swing in.”

Tora suppressed a smirked, holding his mask despite how amused he was by the boys desire to avenge Poppy’s honour on his behalf, “Did I fuckin’ stutter? I gave ya a god damn order. Fuckin’ follow it,” he growled. “If he comes at you though, ya got my permission to fuck him up,” he relented.

E squared nodded in agreement, “kay boss. We got it,” Elijah assured him.

“Great, now ya owe me five miles,” Tora grumbled, taking another drag of his cigarette.

E squared both looked out at the rain in disappointment, yesterday had been nice. This though, this was gonna suck. “Come on bro, little rain never hurt anyone,” Elijah said, kicking off his sandals before stripping out of his shirt, tossing it on the chair he’d been occupying.

“No rain go gain buddy,” Ezra joked following suit.

“Race ya bro,” Elijah challenged.

“You’re on buddy,” Ezra agreed, shoving him into Gyu before taking off like a shot.

“That was fuckin’ dirty ya fuckin’ cheat!” Elijah screamed after him, flying down the stairs on his heels.

“We’re in the fuckin’ _mafia_ bro! What did ya expect?” Ezra teased, pumping his legs harder, doing his best to keep the distance between them.

Gyu chuckled as he watched the boys disappear into the rain, “you enjoy them don’t ya?” he teased, looking over at Tora who was sitting beside him, staring straight ahead.

The larger man shrugged, “they’re alright, gotta quit bitchin’ though. I ain’t their fuckin’ Dad. Sooner they come to terms with what they’ve signed on for, the better. Don’t know why the fuck they wanna be like me in the first place though.”

Gyu smirked, “oh I don’t know, maybe cause underneath all the bluster and intimidation you’re actually a pretty great guy.”

Tora was silent for a long moment, Gyu’s comment reminding him of the other man, “Poppy told me the shit ya said to her yesterday before I got back. I appreciate it. Don’t think she woulda let me off the hook so easy if it weren’t for you.” He explained, keeping his eyes on the rain and the water.

Gyu breathed deeply and looked down at his hands, “Anytime. Also… Quincey told me that you know, about…well-”

Tora cocked a brow, more than a little surprised he was admitting to it, “Was it supposed to be a secret? You’re pretty fuckin’ obvious about it.” He muttered. 

Gyu shrugged, “I just wanted to apologize.” He said, looking at Tora’s profile.

Tora took another drag of his cigarette, “ya got nothing to apologize for, can’t help the way ya feel. Ya ever do somethin’ about it though and I’ll knock your teeth out, probably break your other leg too.” He warned knowing it wasn’t necessary but his jealousy insisted it be said nonetheless. 

Gyu raised his brows, “I would _never_ Tora, and not just cause you’re my boss but cause you’re my _friend_.”

Tora finally turned to look at him, a smirk on his face, “I know. You’re a better man than me. That’s why I put up with it.” He teased.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's feeling like a both day to me :) To make up for none tomorrow. I'll post the request later tonight. Enjoy guys! Have a great weekend! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this pure fluff, your commentary makes my day ♥ (I hope it makes you smile)
> 
> Songs:  
> Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson  
> Good Old Days by Kesha & Macklemore  
> 7 Years by Lukas Graham

E squared rolled into the house, rain water dripping from their skin, their hair and their shorts. “Well, you two look like drowned rats. I left towels on the porch for you when Tora told me what you were doing. Go use them and then come get some pancakes,” Poppy instructed, her fork hovering by her mouth.

E squared grinned at each other, “You made us pancakes? What kind Pops?” Ezra inquired.

Poppy laughed, “no, I made pancakes for me Tora and Gyu,” she would have said Quincey but the man had insisted on just eating a fruit parfait, “Savannah made yours, they’re on the counter,” she teased, trying to give the blushing younger woman credit. In truth, she had suggested the girl help her and Savannah had only made the last few, everyone at the table knew it but no one said anything.

Elijah beamed, “oh yeah? Thanks sweetheart!” he marched over to the counter, dripping wet and grabbed one with his hand, tearing into it, “Bro,” he said around his mouthful before swallowing, turning to look at Ezra, his eyes wide, a grin on his face, “they’re fuckin’ banana!” he exclaimed, missing the way Tora’s head shot up to look at him.

Ezra held out his hand and Elijah tossed him a warm pancake, “Thanks Vannah,” Ezra said before biting into his second breakfast.

Savannah smiled, “Poppy said, that Tora said bananas are good for muscle recovery after a workout?” E squared nodded in agreement as they munched.

Tora glanced at Poppy, he had never said that. It was true, but he’d never _told_ her that. The woman had done some research and surprised him with banana pancakes for a late Saturday breakfast six months ago when he’d told her he’d come see her after he hit the gym. She’d done it a few times since then but today his pancakes happened to be blueberry. He was a little tempted to steal the boys’ cakes. He liked blueberries but banana were better. “What the fuck are ya? A couple of animals? Get the fuck out and dry off first and clean up the fuckin’ puddles ya made.” Tora ordered the two boys who were still stuffing their faces.

When E squared retreated to the porch Tora got up, intent on adding a few banana pancakes to his plate. “Don’t even think about it. You have yours. Don’t you dare take theirs, you don’t need them, you didn’t run this morning,” Poppy commanded.

Tora froze, biting his lip, a disappointed sigh escaping him, “what are ya talking about sweetheart? I’m just getting some water,” he lied, pulling a cup down from the cupboard before turning on the tap to fill it, making a big show of it.

“Yeah right bruh, I see right through you, there’s a jug of water right here,” Poppy pointed out, gesturing to the pitcher she had placed in the center of the table when they’d all sat down. Gyu and Quincey exchanged an amused look as Savannah shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth to keep from giggling.

Tora stared at the pile of pancakes on the counter beside him longingly, “come on sweetheart, just one?” he begged, she knew how much he liked them, when she didn’t look the least bit likely to give in, he whined, “It’s my birthday.”

Poppy smirked, taking in the doleful look on his face, “Did you just _whine_?” she openly laughed at him, “fine. You can have _one_ , and only because it’s your _birthday_.” She teased, imitating him on the last word before breaking back into laughter. 

E squared walked back in, only slightly damp in time to see Tora pilfer one of their pancakes, “hey!” Ezra protested.

Tora arched a brow at him, “ya wanna go kid, I’ll fight ya for it,” he offered seriously, his face a stoic mask.

Ezra blanched, “naw boss, all yours,” he muttered, throwing his hands up, palms towards Tora in the universal symbol for ‘don’t hurt me’.

Tora grinned to himself, very pleased to have procured the first half of one of his favourite treats. He sat back down next to Poppy and reached into the middle of the table for the bowl of sliced strawberries, piling them on top of his pancake. This was great. Between Poppy this morning and his pancake now, this was a _great_ birthday. He didn’t even need the rest of the day. It could all just stop right here and he’d be perfectly content.

Poppy smirked at her giant of a boyfriend as he savoured his _one_ pancake. What a loveable lug, the genuine smile on his face was infectious. She was starting to regret not just making him a batch for himself. She made a mental note to make them for him tomorrow before they left.

~ ~ ~

Tora rolled his eyes as he read the cake Poppy placed in front of him as Quincey filmed. “Okay, blow out the candles and make a wish!” She instructed cheerily.

Tora smirked at her before turning his attention to Quincey, “seriously? Ya couldn’t just write my damn name?” he asked.

Quincey shrugged, “don’t look at me muscle man, Poppy’s the one that decorated the thing, I just baked it,” he explained, a wide smile on his face.

Tora scrunched up his face and glanced at her, “seriously? I expect this shit from him but you?”

Poppy giggled, “Just say thank you and blow out the candles Tora.” He shook his head in amusement but did as instructed. He sighed as Quincey whisked it away to be cut up for everyone at the table.

Savannah nudged Poppy with her shoulder, “what did you write on it?” she asked.

Poppy giggled, “Happy B-Day, eat me Tiger.” Savannah’s eyes widened as she blushed down to her chest.

She had no idea Poppy was so bold, the sexual innuendo not lost on her, “really Poppy?” she squeaked.

The older woman laughed, “what? That’s what you’re supposed to do with cake. Tora rarely eats it though, not a big processed sugar guy, just kinda pushes it around on his plate.” She explained, feigning ignorance. Savannah looked at her in confusion until Poppy winked at her a moment later.

Tora arched a brow as both women at the table dissolved into giggles.

~ ~ ~

“Bye guys! Thanks so much for coming!” Poppy shouted from the front porch, Tora’s hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her, Gyu and Quincey waving from either side of them.

“We’ll call you tomorrow when it’s done boss,” Elijah called over the light drizzle as he closed the back door on Savannah and circled around to the front passenger side of Ezra’s car. Tora nodded and held up his hand in acknowledgement before heading back inside, the rest of his companions choosing to stay on the porch, watching the car disappear into the distance.

~ ~ ~

Gyu, Tora and Quincey were sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing ‘The Game of Life’ as Poppy read on her stomach on the couch. With the beach not being an option this afternoon the boys had opted for the board game at Gyu’s suggestion. When they had asked her if she wanted to play, she had waved them off, saying she’d rather read. Really though, she was just enjoying watching the three of them interact without her. They were so cute, she was happy Tora had such good friends.

“Tora wait, see, you have to stop there, it’s red. You can’t just blow by it. It’s a special ‘life’ moment,” Gyu reminded him.

Tora frowned at him, “what if I don’t wanna though?”

Quincey and Gyu exchanged a look, “honey it’s a game, just do it,” Quincey insisted.

“This game is bullshit.” He muttered in objection, annoyed he’d pulled the cop card as a career, as Gyu offered him the choice of a little blue or a little pink figure to put in his little red car. He sighed and grabbed the pink one. When he struggled to put the small piece into the even smaller hole Gyu just held out his hand to him. Tora sighed and handed it over, letting the smaller man do it for him.

“What do you have to do Tora?” Poppy asked innocently, looking up from her book.

“Get married,” he sighed, “apparently I gotta buy a fuckin’ house later too,” he growled in annoyance. Stupid, why would he buy a fuckin’ house? He liked month to month apartment living, where you could pick up and move at a drop of a hat. No one knowing if ya were home or not, no fuckin’ yard work or building maintenance. No attachments. Owning property was complicated. Too many lawyers and responsibilities for his taste.

Quincey watched as Poppy’s brows narrowed in contemplation, she was about to say something, he could just tell. Nope, they were not getting in a fight while he was still here. He had already played damage control center this weekend; he refused to do it again. “Oh look at that! My turn!” he said loudly and overenthusiastically, spinning the wheel. He moved his car the number of spaces he could until she stopped on the red square that indicated he had to buy a house.

Tora held out his hand expectantly to Quincey who eyed him in confusion. “What Tora?”

He shrugged, “you rolled a five. Automatic speeding ticket, pay up.” Tora replied.

“No, no, no, Tora. My Daddy pays you to extort _other_ people, not me.” He explained like a teacher to a small confused child. Tora just rolled his eyes and grabbed a few bills from Quincey’s stack. “Give it back!” He shouted.

Tora shot him a lazy smirk, “make me princess.” Quincey glared at him but turned his attention to Gyu, deciding getting his money back was a lost cause.

Gyu fanned out the house cards for the blonde man, “You get to pick two and decide between them,” he informed the blonde.

Quincey smiled and selected his cards, frowning a moment later as he glared down at them. “Is this a joke?” he murmured.

Gyu cocked a brow, “what’s wrong?”

“Tora’s right, this game is shite, pack it up Gyu we’re done playing,” he ordered leaning against Poppy’s couch at his back.

Poppy leaned over his shoulder and giggled at his cards, “oh don’t be so salty Quincey,” she teased, “he’s got to pick between a shack and a trailer,” she informed the other two men.

Tora smirked, “what were ya sayin’ a minute ago princess? It’s a game? Just do it?” he teased.

Quincey glared at him, “Gyu I know there’s a mansion in that pile, give it to me,” he snapped.

Gyu frowned, “pretty sure that’s against the rules,” he muttered.

Quincey’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “I’m a Balthuman, the rules don’t apply to me,” he argued seriously.

Tora openly laughed at him, “just give the princess what he wants,” he told Gyu with a smirk. Gyu shrugged and handed Quincey the card he wanted, accepting his paper money, stashing it into the bank. He then proceeded to spin the wheel, stopping on the marriage square.

He smiled happily to himself as he stuck a pink peg into the front passenger seat of his blue plastic car. “Okay Tora, your turn again,” Gyu told him cheerily.

Tora spun and moved his car forward to the house square he now simultaneously occupied with Quincey. He picked two cards from the small pile Gyu fanned out for him. He tossed the shoe card back into the pile and then reached across Gyu and grabbed a wad of bills from ‘the bank’. Gyu’s eyes narrowed, “what are you doing Tora?”

Tora cocked a brow at him, “robbing the bank, what the fuck else does it look like I’m doing?”

Gyu frowned, “pretty sure that’s cheating.” He pointed out.

Tora shrugged, “can’t afford the bungalow and my wife ain’t living in a smelly old shoe, so I’m robbing the bank,” he said as though the statement weren’t ridiculous. Poppy bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling and forced herself to keep her eyes on her book.

Gyu deadpanned, “ok whatever, but big bro you took way more than what you need for the house.”

Tora frowned, “ya can read can’t ya? Do ya not see all the shit that’s coming? 35 grand for a fuckin’ family portrait? Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me? Do ya see how many fuckin’ tax squares are between now and retirement? You think I’m gonna make enough on a traffic cop’s salary? Naw I’m not going into the rest of this shit unprepared.” He reasoned. 

Gyu smiled at him, “you know you’re supposed to be a cop in this game? You’re supposed to prevent and stop bank robberies, not commit them,” he pointed out.

Tora smirked at him, “you obviously haven’t met enough dirty cops yet. You will, give it a few more years. Then what I’m doing won’t surprise ya no more, there’s bad people on both sides of the law Ronzo.”

“There are good people on both sides of the law too you know,” Poppy pointed out, catching his gaze, arching a chestnut brow, daring him to disagree with her.

Tora rolled his eyes, “believe whatever ya want sweetheart.”

The game ended ten turns later when Tora overturned the board, pissed that he had landed on every single baby square and then had to pay for all their educations and ran out of both money and space in his car.

Gyu howled with laughter when Quincey made a smart ass comment about Tora learning to keep it in his pants if he didn’t want the game to become a reality. “Fuck off Princess, none of the shit in this game is ever happening,” he spat, unaware of the frown his statement had evoked on Poppy’s face.

~ ~ ~

Tora waited in front of the windows, staring out at the moon. He smirked to himself, thinking about what he’d overheard Bronwyn say to Ezra this morning on the porch. He’d noticed the red tint to it the first night they’d been here and then again yesterday during the fireworks but hadn’t thought anything of it. Now though, he couldn’t look away. It was beautiful. He smirked, thinking about how many times his hot little strawberry girl had mooned him this weekend.

“Thanks for waiting,” Poppy said, beaming at him as she left the bathroom. Tora sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of her.

She looked beautiful; he’d never seen her in that dress before. It was a simple strawberry print sundress, two ties secured it. One around her waist, the other under her breasts, the sleeves were poofed and the hem was frilled. It looked almost like it’d been made for her. “Wow,” he teased, “worth the wait sweetheart.”

She smiled at him, taking her hand in his, “Come on birthday boy, Quincey’s waiting, he wants his picture before he and Gyu head out,” she teased.

He hooked the index finger of his free hand under her chin, lifting her face to him, “you are so beautiful woman,” he breathed, leaning down to press his mouth lightly against hers, “I’m so fuckin’ lucky,” he muttered.

Poppy grinned up at him, “so am I,” she promised, rising up on her tippy toes for another soft kiss.

~ ~ ~

“Okay,” Quincey said, propping his phone against the candle on the coffee table facing the couch before scrambling over to sit beside Tora, Poppy on his knee, Gyu on the other side of him. “Say Happy Birthday!” Quincey instructed.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone but Tora shouted with wide grins.

Quincey stood and collected his phone, grinning down at the picture. Poppy hopped up and looked down at it. “Tora you’re not smiling, you’re just smirking!” she scolded.

Quincey waved her off, “He never smiles sweetie, the only way to get a picture of Tora really smiling is if he doesn’t know you’re taking it.” He explained, unconcerned, “Alright Gyu, let’s go, let the lovebirds have their night,” he ordered, striding towards the front door. “Remember you two, no glove no love,” he teased, “if not, good lord, think of all those gorgeous babies, you’d have to trade in your car for a minivan Tora,” he harassed the large dark man, wagging his perfect blonde brows at him.

Gyu pulled Poppy to the side as Tora threatened Quincey, “hey listen, I made you guys dinner. I grabbed two of Tora’s favourite steaks from work before coming up here. It’s my birthday gift to him. They’re not as fresh as usual ‘cause they’ve been in the freezer all weekend but still good. I left your plates in the oven so they wouldn’t get cold.” He explained.

Poppy beamed at him, “you’re so sweet Gyu, thank you. I’m sure Tora will enjoy that. Drive safe and text one of us when you get back so we know you got there okay. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon when I get home, want Tora and I to bring you some lunch? I know you probably won’t feel like prepping it tonight after you drop off Quincey.” She offered.

He smiled at her, “yeah that sounds great, thanks Pops, you two have a good night.” He told her, grabbing Quincey’s luggage after shouldering his backpack. Poppy followed all three of them out the door smiling at the clear night sky as Quincey hugged Tora goodbye before climbing into the passenger side of his yellow sports car. Gyu waved as he backed the car out of the driveway and took off down the deserted road. Poppy watched Tora’s back as his eyes trailed the car until it disappeared into the night, his hands in his shorts pockets. Poppy frowned as she studied the slight slump of his shoulders. She smiled a moment later when she realized it was because he already missed his friends. It was a shame Gyu hadn’t been able to get Monday off and Quincey had refused to be a third wheel. “Come here cutie, your dinner is getting cold,” she teased, holding out her hand to him from her place on the porch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, almost done with this story, just a few more chapters. Let me know what you think! ♥
> 
> Songs:  
> You are the best thing by Ray LaMontagne  
> One Thing Right by Marshmellow and Kane Brown   
> For Me, Formidable by Charles Asnavour   
> Baby I love Your Way by Big Mountain

“Are you enjoying your birthday?” Poppy asked as she cut into the massive piece of meat on her plate. Tora looked up from his dinner, sitting across from her at the much too empty table, a small smile on his full mouth.

Poppy listened to the music she’d put on to make the house seem a little less quiet as she waited for Tora to finish chewing. He swallowed, “the day’s been good yeah,” he replied, cutting himself off some baked potato before stabbing his fork into another chunk of meat.

Poppy nodded, “I hope tonight will make up for the rest of the weekend, I’m sorry we fought, well, I’m sorry you made me so mad at you, it wasn’t really much of a fight.” Poppy sighed, Tora’s grin growing wider as she continued, “I guess what I’m saying is I’m sorry we were both angry this weekend when it was just supposed to just be fun and happy.”

Tora shoved what was left in his mouth into his cheek, “sweetheart, being with ya, even when you’re mad at me, is much better than any day I spend without ya. The whole weekend has been nice, quit worrying about my feelings. I’m content. Honest.” He reassured her.

She smiled at him, “I was thinking maybe after dinner we could go for a walk? It’s a beautiful night now that the rain has stopped.” She offered, eyeing the slab of meat on her plate, she’d eaten a decent portion of it but the remainder was still a great deal bigger than her fist. She was rather sceptical she’d be able to finish it.

“ ‘course sweetheart, whatever ya want. I got no plans,” he muttered, staring down at his decimated meal as he shoved a piece of asparagus in his mouth. He stifled a laugh a moment later when half her steak suddenly appeared on his plate. He looked up just in time to see her sitting back down, having leaned over the table in order to give it to him. “Ya full?”

She nodded, munching on her own veggies, “it’s just too much for me, it was very thoughtful of Gyu but I can’t finish it and you remind me of a garburator with the amount of food you eat sometimes. Should I wrap it up? We can take it home and I can re-grill it for you for lunch tomorrow if you don’t want it?” She asked before stabbing her fork into the last bite of her potato.

He smirked at her, “garburator eh? No sweetheart, I’ll eat it now,” he said, already cutting into it. Poppy swallowed and watched with a small smile as he finished his meal. She lost the soft curl of her mouth a moment later when she realized just how much he was _enjoying_ his meal. It really didn’t take much to make Tora happy. It made her sad to think about how much of his life had been deprived of joy. So much so that he reacted to pancakes and a steak dinner with the same enthusiasm she’d reacted to the oil paint set he’d bought her for her birthday, the one she’d wanted for the better part of a year.

“Tora,” she whispered, he looked up at her with a cocked brow as he chewed, she sounded serious and her eyes were shiny, “I love you,” she told him, the words sounded sympathetic. He set down his utensils and stared at her for a long moment unsure what to say, he understood the words but the reason behind their sudden appearance was a mystery to him. He understood she was saying something more to him just then.

He broke eye contact with her and stared down at his plate and picked his utensils back up, cutting his last piece of meat in half, warring with himself silently before putting them back down. He looked up at her, studying her face. “I’m pretty fucked up but I’m not completely broken Bobby,” he informed her softly, “I really hope you know that I love you, I want you and I meant every word I said this morning but I don’t _need_ you if that makes sense. You make my life better, warmer, happier… and I’m really grateful you’re in it and I don’t want ya to go nowhere but I did get to twenty six without you.” He told her gently, hoping he was expressing what he was trying to say properly. He really didn’t want to fight with her tonight but he needed her to understand he wasn’t dependent on her. That he wasn’t a burden she needed to carry or feel guilty about.

Poppy cocked her head at him, processing what he’d just said thoughtfully, “why don’t you need me?” she asked curiously, not the least bit offended by what he’d said but incredibly intrigued as to his motivation for saying it.

He smiled at her, glad she hadn’t taken what he’d said the wrong way, “same reason ya don’t need me. We’re both complete people on our own. We know who we are. You compliment me, fit me; but I don’t need ya to _complete_ me. I’m plenty whole on my own. I’ll want ya to my dyin’ day woman, probably be destroyed and miss ya for the rest of my life if ya up and left. I don’t know that I’d ever want to be with anyone else after you but I do know one day I’d pick the pieces up and put ‘em back together. Pull my shit together. I’ve been through too much fucked up shit not to know my own strength,” he said, shrugging, enjoying how open and honest he was always able to be with her. 

She grinned at him, thanking the gods silently for sending her this mature, complex, loving man; she loved him so much it was hard to breath sometimes. She understood exactly what he meant; she’d seen that same strength in her Granny. When Gramps had passed she’d been utterly destroyed, stricken with grief. She wasn’t any less herself though. She still found reasons to smile and laugh and carry on. She was still the same woman she’d been with her Gramps and had done it again after her Dad had died. Modelling for Poppy what it meant to manage grief and find reasons to celebrate the small things in life, find moments of joy throughout each day, even when getting out of bed sometimes seemed impossible. It took a strong mind, a strong will and a lot of self-motivation but aside from Tora, she wasn’t sure she’d ever met anyone else as strong as her Granny. The fact he thought he saw the same strength reflecting back at him across the table right now humbled her. “I love you so much I forget to breathe sometimes, you don’t need to worry about me going anywhere, that’ll never happen,” she muttered.

Tora laughed, having finished his plate, he collected both of them and carried them over to the sink. When he turned around Poppy was by the back door, her hand outstretched to him. “Come on, the moon is incredible tonight, let’s go for that walk.” He nodded and took her hand, following her down the stairs and out across the cool sand.

They walked in the surf, barefoot, hand in hand under the red hued moonlight. Tora breathed deeply, enjoying the cool night air in his nostrils and the small softness of her hand in his. It was a good night to be alive. It was these moments that made all his abuse worth living through. Poppy stopped suddenly, turning her face up to stare at the moon, “I wonder why it’s such an odd colour tonight,” she murmured to herself.

Tora smirked, it wasn’t often he got to teach her new things that didn’t pertain to his lifestyle and everything that went with it. He silently thanked Ezra for having his phone on speaker. “It’s the atmosphere it has to shine through. Somethin’ to do with it being so close to the solstice, it’s even got special names.” He informed her with a small grin.

Poppy smiled up at him, “what are they? What should I call it?” she asked, genuinely impressed.

He leaned down and pecked her on the mouth, “strawberry moon,” he whispered, smiling when she glanced down at her dress and giggled. “It’s also called the hot moon, if ya prefer that,” he told her.

She released his hand and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, holding his biceps just above his elbows as his hands settled on her waist. “Hot eh?” she teased, smirking up at him, “wanna roleplay? How about I’ll be the strawberry moon and you can heat me up with your kisses?” She teased.

Tora laughed, letting his hands slid down and over her bottom, giving it a healthy squeeze, making her jump closer to him, “I don’t think ya need me for shit Bobby, this moon in my hands is plenty hot without me,” he teased, leaning down to kiss her, “besides,” he added as he pulled away, “it’s also called the honey moon or the sweetest moon,” he told her, sliding his hands back up to lock his fingers together, resting his hands on the curve of her lower back as he smiled down at her.

_Honeymoon?_ She met his gaze pensively, weighing her next words carefully before shrugging slightly. Screw it. Kissing him on her roof was one of the best decisions she ever made. Who cared about traditional gender roles? Being bold had worked out with him the last few times, “Will you marry me Tora?” She asked him seriously. 

Tora blinked down at her severely taken aback by her request. They stood there staring at each other in silence for a long moment, her eyes filled with fierce determination, his slightly panicked confusion. He released her, gathering her hands in his. “Uh, like… right now, like soon? Or just some day?” he asked.

She searched his face, “whenever you’re ready. Quincey told me you have no interest in marriage, then when you were playing that game this afternoon you were upset when Gyu said you had to get married. I’m just confused because you tell me all the time you want me for as long as you live. Do you really not want to marry me Tora?” she asked sadly.

He smiled at her softly, “yeah Bobby, ‘as long as I live’ being the key words there. I don’t know how long I’m gonna get. You know what I do is dangerous and I have a reputation. I’m not exactly a well-liked guy ya know.”

Poppy smiled at him, “we’re all dying Tora. Nobody really knows how long they’re going to get. The fact you live a little faster and more dangerously than most doesn’t make it any less true for the rest of us. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow or find out I have cancer like my father did and be gone in a month. Worrying about our mortality is part of life but it’s not a reason to not live. I don’t want to force you into anything. If you don’t want to marry me, you don’t have to but if you’re just worried about leaving a widow, I want you to know I’d prefer they write survived by his loving _wife_ rather than girlfriend on your tombstone.” She informed him morbidly.

Tora chuckled, “you know you’re too much sometimes Bobby, what a fucked up thing to say to me.” He laughed, “I don’t wanna think about my tombstone on my birthday sweetheart, I just made it to twenty eight. Fuck the twenty seven club. I’m glad I’m not a part of it. I hope I get to be as old and wrinkled as your Granny and Alice, I’m just tryin’ to be realistic sweetheart. I want out, I just don’t know how to leave and until I do, I don’t wanna tie ya or anyone else to my shit.” He explained.

Poppy nodded, pulling him along beside her, continuing their walk, “I’m already tied to you Tora, with my heart. You’re my person and I love you. Forever,” She attested.

He smiled; she wanted to be his wife eh? Show the world she was his and he was hers for life? Fine, that made figuring out her gift for their upcoming anniversary pretty easy. He wasn’t ready to make her his wife till after he found a way out of the mafia but hopefully she’d settle for the title of fiancé till then. “You’re my person sweetheart, the best thing that ever happened to me, the one thing I know I got right. Don’t ever doubt it.” He promised, bringing her fingers to his lips.

She smiled up at him, his head framed by the night sky and the hot moon behind him, “Happy Birthday Tora,” she whispered as he leaned down to kiss her, picking her up, wrapping his arms around her, spinning her in the surf, the bottom of her dress getting soaked by the gentle waves when he set her back down. “Let’s go back, I have one last gift for you tonight,” she told him happily.

Tora grinned at her, “oh yeah? What is it?”

She smiled up at him, “remember when you asked me if I’d be willing to be a little more adventurous when we were lying in bed the other week?”

His brows rose, of course he did, “just what do ya have planned in that beautiful head of yours?” he asked, more than a little intrigued. Glad he was finally gonna get to unwrap his favourite gift again; she’d even done herself up in two pretty string bows for him this time. 

Poppy smirked at him deviously, “catch me and find out,” she teased, taking off back towards the beach house.

Tora grinned devilishly and slowly counted to five in his head, giving her a big enough head start to make the chase a little more fun and last a little bit longer, before launching himself after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some personal news, if you're interested: 
> 
> Due to Covid, I've been able to work and be at home the last few months. Which in turn has allowed me the freedom to write in my new found downtime as I may or may not have been doing housework while simultaneously 'working' from home :P . Unfortunately for my writing, I'm going back into my office building starting next week, and I am also going back to school at night this fall to get the masters I've wanted for years. (I'm extremely happy about both of these things, I miss my colleagues and I love learning.) Which will obviously leave me with less time for writing. So this will most likely be my last week of daily updates. 
> 
> That said, I have no desire to give up writing fanfic. It's become a rather beloved hobby and I plan to do it for as long as I still enjoy it. I have a lot of requests on my to do list that I can't wait to write and I wholeheartedly plan on finishing Missing Pieces (Hot Moon Rising will be completed this week, so you won't have to wait too much longer to find out how this one ends). However, although I have a list the length of my forearm of long fics ideas I'd love to write one day, unfortunately I'm going to have to put them on hold until I figure out a work life balance again with my new responsibilities and work hours. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads my work. The last four months of daily writing has been therapeutic and so much fun, your commentary makes me laugh and smile and I have appreciated all of it. I hope you'll continue to enjoy my future writing even if it comes with less frequency (I'm hoping for 1-2 updates a week once I start school, I think that's still realistic considering I can usually bang out a request/a chapter in an hour or less). Thanks for being such a stellar community, I feel lucky to be a part of it, you guys are the best ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome, thanks for being so supportive yesterday, enjoy this treat! 
> 
> So...there's a reason I didn't post this one during the day. NSFW. Enjoy ;P As always, your commentary is welcomed and appreciated :P Can't wait to read what you think.
> 
> Songs in this order:  
> My Moon My Man – Feist  
> Moondance – Van Morrison  
> Big Bad Handsome Man – Imelda May  
> Nasty Naughty Boy – Christina Aguilera  
> Crazy love - Van Morrison

Tora kicked sand up behind him as he ran, catching up to her as she climbed the porch steps. He wrapped his arms around her, swinging her off the stairs, turning them back to face the water as he buried his face into the side of her neck. She giggled and squealed as he flung her, her dress fanning out until she came to a stop, her body dangling against the length of his, her feet hanging half a foot off the ground. “Caught ya, now tell me, what’s this gift Bobby?” he asked, his voice hoarse with arousal.

She smiled and tilted her head back on his shoulder, “put me down Tora,” she instructed amusedly as he allowed her to slide the length of his body, her bottom skimming over his erection. “Come with me,” she told him the moment her feet touched the sand as she took his hand and climbed the beach house stairs, closing the door behind them as she led him into their bedroom and then into the ensuite bathroom. Tora smirked as she moved around the room, lighting the candles she had placed before turning on the hot water to finish filling the large Jacuzzi bathtub she had half-filled earlier that evening while dressing for dinner.

Tora looked around the room, rather amused by the lengths she had gone to in order to make it feel romantic. Between the music floating in from the living room and the candles on the counter and edge of the tub she had created a soft atmosphere. He watched as she added some scented oil to the bathwater before continuing his evaluation of the room. He was curious about the bottle bobbing in the bathwater and the one on the edge of the tub next to a sponge and an empty wooden bowl. “What are we doing tonight Poppy?” he asked curiously.

She smirked at him as she pushed her hair up off her shoulders and secured it into a loose bun. “Strip and get in the tub, you’ll find out as the night goes on, I’m not going to tell you, it will ruin the surprise,” she teased.

He smiled at her before reaching for the button on his shorts, popping it before pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. Next he pushed his shorts and underwear down and off, kicking them off to the side. “What about my sweet little strawberry girl? Am I the only one getting in the tub?” He asked, taking a step towards her.

She pressed a hand to his chest, looking up at him lovingly, “Only if you want to be, I had planned to join you, wouldn’t want you to be _lonely_ on your _birthday_ ,” she teased. 

Tora smirked and reached up and fiddled with the cords of her dress, “Can I unwrap my gift then?” he asked quietly fiddling with the strings of her dress.

Poppy smirked as she added light pressure to the hand on his chest, walking him backwards towards the tub, “get in,” she ordered softly. Tora smiled and did as he was told, keeping his hold on the trailing end of the bow beneath her breasts, tugging her right to the edge of the tub as he sunk into it. He pulled the knot free on the top tie and then the second. He took great satisfaction in watching the front ‘v’ of the dress open for him now that the ties were loose. It reminded him of the front of her swimsuit. He threw his arms up on the ledges of the tub as he watched her trail her dainty little fingers down the length of her neck and then over one shoulder, taking the dress with them as they descended her arm. He inhaled and reminded himself to stay in the tub when she reached up with the opposite arm and pulled the material off her other shoulder, the dress falling to pool at her feet. She was nude. She hadn’t had anything under the dress all night. 

She held his gaze as she approached him; he took her hand as she stepped into the tub. Instead of sinking into the water with him though, she sat on the ledge, next to the bottle and the bowl. “Come here Tora, give me your back,” she cooed as she shut off the water. He arched a brow in question but did as she asked, turning in the massive tub so that his back fit between her splayed knees, his head resting against her torso, below her breasts. He hooked his arms over her legs, reaching down to massage the arches of her feet. She moaned in pleasure as she tugged the tie from his hair, letting the black tresses fall into his face for a moment before combing her fingers through it, drawing it away from his face. He glanced down to see her filling the wooden bowl with bathwater before she tilted his head back with the other hand and poured the water over his hair, careful to keep it away from his face. He sighed, it felt nice. She picked up the bottle beside her and emptied some of it onto his head. It was just shampoo? Why wasn’t it marked then? It was in a clear bottle. He stopped caring a moment later when Poppy’s nails and fingers began moving over his scalp. Oh fuck yes. He loved head massages. They felt so fuckin’ good.

Poppy took her time, tangling her fingers in his hair, after all, this was more about relaxing him then it was about bathing. She could feel him softening in degrees. She smiled when his eyes slid closed and his hands stopped working the pads of her feet. He deserved this and everything else she had planned for the night. He worked so hard and was so good to her, even when he messed up; he always went out of his way to try to right his wrongs. She was so lucky and happy to call him hers. She bit her lip to prevent a giggle when he involuntarily groaned as she massaged the base of his skull. Oh yes, this was definitely working. Hands still lathered, she slipped them down and began working on his neck, delighting in the way his shoulders relaxed as her fingers skimmed them a moment later. Her touch was gentle but firm. She dug her thumbs into the meat of his shoulders, following the muscles she found there, making small circles with them when she found a particularly tough knot. She grinned down at the serene look on his face when he let his head lull back against her, the soap from his hair transferring to her own skin. Keeping one hand on his shoulder she filled her bowl again, moving her hand to his forehead, she shielded his eyes as she rinsed his hair, letting the warm water run in rivulets down her own body wherever his hair touched her.

Tora kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply as she dumped another bowl full of water over each of his shoulders before drizzling the soap over them. He groaned when his felt the sponge moving over his shoulders and chest, her breasts pillowing against his head as she reached forward to reach more of his front. “Hey Bobby,” he murmured.

“Shh Tora, no talking, just let me touch you,” she murmured back, scrubbing his right shoulder and upper arm as he relaxed further against her. He loved it when she pampered him; usually it was in the form of food or small thoughtful gifts. This though, this was new. They had washed each other in the shower before but never this sensually and the attention on him had never lasted this long. They usually took turns. This seemed to be all about him though, he thought as she scrubbed his left side. He gripped her ankle when she dropped the sponge and began trailing her fingers, feather light, across his upper body touching him everywhere the sponge had. It felt delicious; every nerve ending was sensitive now, what the hell was in that soap? He thought as she dragged her fingers up his neck and along his jaw before sliding them back down, repeating the upper body caress three more times. On the forth pass, she pulled his hair off his shoulders and away from his face, tracing his facial features with the soft pads of her fingers as he pillowed his heavy head with her body. Her fingers felt so good everywhere she touched him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this at peace. “Stay here and relax, I’ll be back for you in a minute,” she whispered, cradling his head in her hands before replacing her body with a rolled up towel as she slipped from the tub.

Tora kept his eyes closed and listened to the music and her movement as he soaked. Poppy dried her legs as she watched Tora. She smiled to herself, the worry creases he usually sported between his brows were gone, and his face looked completely at ease. She could watch him like this forever. She was a little disappointed in herself that she’d never thought to treat him to something like this before. She promised herself that even if the next part of the evening wasn’t as successful, she’d massage and relax him like this again. With that thought she moved into the bedroom, pleased when the air wasn’t as tepid as she worried it might be. The steam from the bath had floated into the adjoined room and warmed it quite a bit, she was glad she’d thought to close their bedroom door.

She moved to the side of the bed furthest from the door and dropped to her knees, tugging out the plastic blow up double mattress she’d filled and stashed earlier that morning when Tora had told her he was going out for a cigarette after their love making. She placed it in front of the windows at the foot of the king bed, she left the curtains open, there was no one on the beach to see anyways and the view made for a nice backdrop. She nibbled her bottom lip in nervousness. He said he wanted adventurous, this was definitely adventurous for her. It would be fine. Even if this was a disaster at least they’d be able to laugh about it in the future and he could never say she hadn’t tried, he’d appreciate the effort on her part at least right? With that thought she smiled and returned to the bath to get her man. Tora felt the back of Poppy’s fingers a moment later as she caressed his face, “come with me Tora, please?” she whispered. 

He cracked at eye, “mmmh,” he grunted, dragging himself a little closer to consciousness than he’d been a moment ago, “where we going?” he inquired, yawning. She had really done a number on him.

Poppy smiled, tempted to forget all her careful planning and just let him soak for as long as he wanted, “just into the bedroom, for the second half of your surprise,” she teased softly.

He nodded, opening both eyes, gripping the edges of the tub with both hands as he pushed himself to his feet. Poppy openly stared, her mouth growing dry, she laughed internally to herself, she would have thought after almost a year of being with him she’d be used to his body by now. That was not the case however, no matter how many times he disrobed for her; she found she reacted to seeing him fully nude every time, as though it were the first. “Towel?” he asked, holding his hand out to her, palm up.

She shook her head, trying to remind herself how to speak, “No Tora, it’ll be better if you’re wet,” she told him, reaching into the tub, collecting the black bottle floating a few inches from his calf and a hand towel off the counter. “Come on, don’t slip,” she warned as he stepped out of the tub and followed her obediently into the bedroom. He arched a brow at the air mattress, just where had that come from? “Lay down,” she urged, using her hand on his arm to encourage him.

His curiosity was peaked and he wanted to ask a hundred questions but he did as he was told, figuring all would be revealed to him soon. His curiosity spiked dangerously however when she climbed atop him, her knees on either side of his hips as she opened the black bottle and began drizzling the liquid inside over her chest and shoulders, using her free hand to massage it into her skin. She did the same to her torso and her thighs, reaching between her legs to spread it there as well. She drizzled some over his body next, it was warm from being in the bathwater and as she spread it over him, he realized it was actually a gel. He watched as she coated her arms in it before scooting back on him, emptying what was left onto his thighs and lower legs. “Bobby,” he began, she shook her head, shushing him once more as she began to massage his legs. He understood the reason for the gel a moment later when she slid her hands from his ankles up to the tops of his thighs, in one smooth motion, her entire body sliding along with her hands. His eyes widened in surprise, _Jesus fuckin’Christ_ , she’d turned him into a fuckin’ _slip n’ slid_. There was almost zero friction or resistance as she dragged her hands and her breasts back down his legs.

Poppy crawled forward, sliding her body against his torso, trapping his erection between their bodies, a smile on her lips at the shocked look on his face. She loved stunning him, she wasn’t able to do it very often, the man was much too clever and usually figured things out before she was ever able to deliver. “Surprised?” she teased. He nodded, too dumbfounded to speak, humbled by the amount of planning and effort she’d obviously put into this for him. “Good,” she whispered before sliding herself up and down on him, massaging his member with her torso. He grabbed onto her, pulling and pushing her, it was amazing, so different from the way they usually moved. He pulled her up to his face, kissing her deeply. She gently pushed his hands away a moment later, flipping around so that her bottom was facing him. She lay down and using her knees on the mattress and her hands on the bottom of his quads, she rubbed her chest against his groin. He put his hands on her hips and slid her up and down his torso enjoying the weight and the slick softness of her body on his. He groaned a moment later when she released his legs and pushed her breast together around his member, her tongue snaking out to lick his tip. He dug his fingers into her ass in response, pushing and pulling on her with more force, controlling the way her breasts moved around him from her behind as she caressed him with her tongue.

“Fuck woman. How the fuck did ya come up with this?” he mumbled between groans. She moved her hands to his hips and pushed herself up, swinging her leg off him so she was kneeling on the bed beside him. He released his grip on her bottom reluctantly as she continued to move, positioning herself between his legs, wiggling her legs under his, his inner thighs settling on the curve of her hips. He cocked a brow at her. This was not a position they’d ever been in before. Well, that wasn’t true; they assumed this position a lot but always in reverse, with her on her back and him between her legs.

She blushed, not sure what to tell him as she took his erection in her hands, beginning to massage it and the rest of his groin the way she’d learned. “Uh, well,” she began, “I was reading one of my history books on Narin mythology when one of the stories mentioned a special type of erotic massage one of the heroes experienced. I was curious and uh, did some more research and realized it’s a thing people still do today,” she explained, lacing her fingers around the front of him as she pulled her thumbs up along the underside of his cock, beginning a pumping motion, the mushroom head, disappearing and reappearing as she closed and opened the hole at the top of her fist with her thumbs. He groaned in response, it looked like she was closed fist praying with his cock in her hands. She had never touched him like this before, “so I went online and found the soap and the gel on a sex website and ordered them. The soap has a skin stimulant in it that supposedly heightens the sensation of touch, the gel doesn’t dry out, it stays wet so we can slide like this for as long as we want.” She explained releasing his cock so she could drag her fingers down it, cupping his balls in her other hand, massaging them gently before rocking her knuckles softly against his taint.

He jumped in response, holy hell; she’d never touched him there before either. It felt fuckin’ _good_ , he stared at her slack jawed for a moment. Who the fuck was this girl and what had she done with his Bobby? Had she been holding out on him all this time? His thoughts halted abruptly as she expertly massaged his cock, twisting her gel covered hands over him in an upwards motion, switching her hands over one another so that one was always gripping his base the same time one was covering the head without any downwards motion. This was too much, it felt too good. When she began using only her palms, moving over him to include his muscled abdomen in her massage he had to ask, “and the hand job?” he whispered hoarsely already too close to orgasm for his liking.

She blushed as she continued to rub him, delighting in his moans and groans, “I may or may not have watched some pornography to learn how to do this right when I didn’t understand what I was reading…” she whispered. The predatory gaze he fixed her with making molten heat collect low in her belly, the moisture she felt a moment later between her legs having nothing to do with the gel and everything to do with the hungry look in his eyes. “Does that turn you on Tora?” she whispered curiously, “the idea of me watching porn to learn how to pleasure you better?” she smiled at the sound that rumbled out of his chest, “Wanna see what else I learned?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

“Show me,” he demanded. She smirked at his tone. _Figured_. The man was on his back at her mercy with his cock in her hands and he still thought he was in a position to give her orders. She giggled to herself as she slipped her legs out from under his, lowering her upper body, staying on her knees as she laved his cock with her tongue.

Tora delighted in the sight of her going down on him. This was exactly what he’d wanted for his birthday, steak and a blow job. What a hell of a way to ring in twenty eight. His grin widened as he looked past his cock, his eyes following the curve of her spine as she encased him in her mouth. Her sexy, plump, curvy little ass was rising against the hot moon behind her out the window. Christ. What a fuckin’ view. What a fuckin’ woman. He was so fuckin’ lucky. He groaned and reached down to fist his hand in her hair and move her the way he wanted but she slapped his hand away as her tongue swirled around him, dragging her mouth off his cock with a pop. “No Tora, relax, I’m doing all the work tonight,” she purred. He smiled and nodded at her. Fine by him, he was still waiting to see what it was exactly that she’d learned. The blow job was good, really good, but nothing she hadn’t done to him before. That was, until she slid her knees out from under her, settling onto her stomach, working her tongue along the seam of his scrotum as her talented little palms and fingers began working him again. _Oh fuck me_ , he thought.

Tora sighed in pleasure, his eyes sliding closed as her tongue traced his sac, her hand still working his cock. His eyes flew open a moment later though when she slipped one of her hands down to cradle his balls as her tongue dipped lower, caressing and tracing patterns across his taint with her tongue as her thumb massaged his frenulum. Holy fuckin’ shit, he was gonna _cum_. “Poppylan,” he groaned, “fuck,” he flexed the muscles in his thighs trying not to jump away from her talented little tongue, “sweeth- I’m gonna-” Poppy grazed him gently with her teeth and he erupted in a groan. She smirked, pumping his shaft as he bucked in her hand through the rest of his orgasm.

Poppy smiled and massaged the insides of his thighs as he recovered. That had worked even better than she thought it would. She reached off the mattress to grab the hand towel she’d taken from the bathroom and cleaned his semen from his torso as he lay there with his eyes closed. Once he was clean she threw her leg back over him, sliding against him as she massaged his arms, working her way down his body as he relaxed. She picked up his limp forearm and massaged the inside of his palm with her thumbs as she studied his face. He looked so relaxed. She took great satisfaction in knowing she’d done this for him, that she was the reason he looked more peaceful than she’d ever seen him before. She laid his hand back down, his palm sliding over her slick thigh as she worked his other side. Once complete, she slid back on him, moving her pussy over his cock in an attempt to stir it back to life. He opened his eyes, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her down harder against him. “How many times ya planning on makin' me cum tonight sweetheart?” he asked hoarsely, already feeling his cock beginning to react.

She grinned at him, “as many times as you can handle,” she teased, reaching between them, stroking him until he was hard enough to penetrate her. He smirked at her as she bit her bottom lip, lined him up and eased herself down, groaning as she took all of him. She lay down on his chest and began to slid, her entire body moving over his as she impaled herself. Having her ride him had never been so effortless for either of them, he thought as his hands slid up and down her back and over her curves as she used his shoulders to push and pull herself.

Tora allowed her to fuck him for a few moments before he smirked wickedly, an idea hitting him. He forced her up and off his chest so she was seated, “Tora, wha?” Poppy breathed as he lifted her legs and twisted her around on his cock before pulling her back down, her back to his chest. He wanted her to move _faster_. He bent his knees; her legs draped over his thighs, planted his feet and grabbed hold of her hips. She gripped his forearms tightly as he manipulated her, rolling her hips as he slid her up and down his chest and his cock.

Poppy held on for dearlife as Tora used her to fuck himself, picking up speed, “Fuck woman, this is incredible,” he growled in her ear a few minutes later as a hand skimmed up her side to fondle her breast before returning to her hip. “We’re doing this again,” he swore as he rammed her down on his cock. He was drugged on how much control he had over her whole body from a simple grip on her hips. She moaned as he moved her on him, she was so wet she wasn’t sure where the gel ended and her juices began. “I want to cum in ya this time,” he rumbled.

Poppy grinned at his declaration, “in which hole?” she teased.

Tora’s hands froze, was she fuckin’ serious? “Ya offering to swallow?” he asked a little surprised. She usually spat or would move off him and spread her legs in invitation before he came.

She turned her head on his shoulder and kissed the underside of his jaw as she circled her hips on him, “of course, it’s your birthday,” she teased. In one smooth motion he pulled her hip back and pushed her shoulder up before sliding that hand down her back, forcing her to bend down.

He groaned as her tongue circled his head before she sucked him into her mouth. He looked down at the beautiful ass and freshly stretched pussy inches from his face, he couldn’t resist, he’d never seen a hotter moon before. Grabbing hold of her thighs, he pulled her back, causing his dick to retreat from her mouth, leaving only the tip inside as he tongued her slit. Then he pushed her back down, causing her to deep throat him. _Oh fuck YES_ , he thought as he pulled her back to him, circling her clit with his tongue as she worked hers over his glands. “I wanna fill all of ya,” he begged as he shoved her forwards, enjoying the sensation of his dick sliding down her throat, he held her there for a moment, her lips stretched around him as he kneaded her ass. He pulled her back, shoving his tongue into her as deeply as he could reach, sealing his mouth over her sex, groaning into her. “Yes,” she breathed in response to his question before moaning around his cock, the vibrations travelling the length of his shaft. She knew what he was asking for, she loved when he did that; she couldn’t wait to feel his fingers inside her.

He was going to cum again, her whispered permission his ultimate undoing. He shoved her back down, forcing her to take him deeper this time, enjoying the way she relaxed her throat for him. Keeping a hand on her ass, he stretched his gel covered thumb, pressing it against her pert little sphincter until it opened under the pressure and engulfed the digit. Using his other hand he pressed two fingers inside her pussy, curling his fingers against her g-spot. Fuck he loved filling her. He finger fucked her as she worked her throat around him. When she moaned her own release around the length of his cock in response to his intruding fingers, he exploded, his fingers stilling momentarily as his eyes slid closed in ecstasy. He vaguely registered her spasming around his fingers as he thanked every god he could think of for gifting him this woman.

He was one lucky bastard; he couldn’t wait to fall asleep with her curled up in his arms against his chest. She’d made this the best fuckin’ birthday he’d ever had and it wasn’t even midnight yet. What a _day_ , what a _woman_ , what a fuckin’ wonderful moment to be _alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in trying this with your partner it's called Nuru gel. Fair warning though, don't use it on your actual bed, it can get messy. ;P


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done :) Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Songs:  
> Beyond by Leon Bridges (Tora)  
> Waiting for a Girl Like You by Foreigner (Gyu)  
> She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty (Mira's Theme song)

Tora threw himself onto the bed, face down not sure he even had the strength to pull the covers over himself. She’d done it. She’d killed him. It’d been a long time since they’d gone at it twice in one day. He couldn’t remember _ever_ coming four times in one night though. He wasn’t sure how his dick wasn’t chafed after the night she’d just given him. Fuck she was amazing. He could hear her moving around the room but he was so limp he couldn’t even open his eyes. Fuck it, she’d come join him in a minute right? 

Poppy smirked to herself as she began cleaning off the blow up mattress, his soft snores filling the room. Well, her planning had definitely been a success; three orgasms on the bed and one in the bath when they were cleaning the gel from their bodies. _I like spoiling him_ ; she thought as she twisted open the valve, letting the air out of the mattress. She glanced over at the naked limp body taking up the vast majority of the bed as she began rolling it up. Poor guy, she’d drained him completely. She giggled at the double entendre as she stuffed it back into the bag it’d come in before moving back into the bathroom to pull the drain plug in the tub. She stretched languidly, as she looked in the mirror, she’d never felt sexier. Ha! _What a weekend_ she thought as she wandered back into the bedroom, tugging the covers free as much as she could despite Tora’s heavy body pinning them in place. She slid beneath them and snugged up to his side. “Goodnight birthday boy,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the arm he had slung over his head.

~ ~ ~

Tora came back to the world of the living slowly, it was bright; he squinted at the digital clock on the nightstand next to him. Nine thirty in the morning. He sighed and rolled onto his back, scratching at his chest as he yawned. Fuck he was tired. He turned his head to the side, his brows narrowing when he wasn’t greeted by an angelic vision of his sleeping girlfriend. The bed was empty. He sat up and looked around the room, where had she gone? He got up and wandered into the bathroom a little disappointed to see zero trace of their previous night’s escapades. He frowned realizing she wasn’t in there either. He made his way back into the bedroom, pulling on a pair of underwear and shorts, before leaving the room in search of her.

She wasn’t in the kitchen either but it was obvious she’d been there, if the dirty frying pan, bowl and spatula weren’t enough evidence, the stack of pancakes sitting in the middle of the table was. He grabbed the pancake on the top of the pile; it was still warm as he bit into it. He grinned as he chewed. Fuck he loved that woman. They were banana. She was so fucking thoughtful. He wandered out onto the back porch, pleased he’d finally found her, curled up in a t-shirt and shorts, sipping on a tea as she watched the ocean waves, a book discarded on the table beside her. “How long ya been up?” he asked, occupying the seat beside her as he took another chunk out of his pancake.

Poppy smiled at him, “Since seven, you were dead to the world, didn’t even feel it when I got up, I was a little surprised but figured you needed the rest, ya know,” she leveled him with an amused look, “to recover,” she teased.

He grinned at her, “Poppylan, ya straight up murdered me yesterday, I’m gonna need _days_ to recover, not hours.”

She laughed at his joke, picking back up her tea with a small yawn, “what time do you wanna head back into the city baby?” she asked, taking a small sip.

He shrugged, “ya said something about lunch for Gyu yesterday so before noon I guess?”

She smirked, eyeing him, she couldn’t help herself, “you sure you’re gonna be okay to drive by then?”

Tora cocked a brow, seeing right through her, “sweetheart if ya wanna drive my car all ya gotta do is ask,” he teased, “just calm your road rage, I’m done punching people for ya this weekend.”

Poppy laughed, “hey Tora,” he grunted, smiling at her, “I wanna drive your car, and no promises on that request, I’m gonna let a bro know when he’s outta his lane.”

He laughed hard at that one, the reference to his own behaviour this weekend not lost on him, “I’ll do my best to keep that in mind,” he teased, reaching over to rest his free hand on her thigh, enjoying the moment with her. He ate the last of his pancake as they sat in comfortable silence. “Thank you,” he said, patting her thigh a few minutes later, breaking the silence as he stood to indulge in more of his breakfast.

She smiled into her mug as she watched his back as he disappeared through the door not sure if he was thanking her for the pancakes, the previous evening or her love. No matter which of the three he’d meant, he was more than welcome.

~ ~ ~

Gyu sighed as he swiped at his phone, no new matches. Well that was disappointing. Oh well, Poppy and Tora were going to bring him lunch in a few hours, at least he had that to look forward to. He opened his group chat with E squared and forwarded the info he’d scrounged up on Garett last night after dropping Quincey off. He thanked himself for thinking far enough ahead to take the guy’s picture on the beach the second time he’d approached Poppy. Having his photo had made following Tora’s orders a lot easier. He smirked as he typed out a final message to the boys.

_If possible, video his reaction. I’d like to see it. :P_

Elijah texted him back immediately,

_Thx bro we’ll get on that this afternoon once Ez gets back. He’s still with Wyn. I’ll video it as long as we aint throwin’ hands._

Gyu smiled and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He leaned back in his chair in the guard booth, crossing his arms as he watched the security camera videos. Nada, ziltch, nothing. Everyone was at work or retired and chilling in their apartments. What an uneventful Monday morning. Oh well, at least he’d had a good weekend he thought as the nine am bus pulled up. His brows narrowed as a woman approached the gate having just stepped off the bus. He didn’t recognize her, she wasn’t a resident. She was cute though, small like Poppy but blonde. He watched for a moment as she typed some numbers into the gate keypad. He smiled as she pouted. It didn’t open. She tried again, this time her face was pinched with frustration when it didn’t work. He openly laughed when on the third failed try she let out a trail of expletives that would give Tora a run for his money. Geez _what a woman_ , he liked her already.

He stepped out of his booth and approached the gate, “Yo, can I help ya?” he asked, a smile spread over his lips.

The woman sighed and pouted at him, “will you let me in please?” she asked sweetly.

Gyu saw right through her, she was mad. He could tell, she could sugar coat her voice as much as she wanted, the annoyed set of her mouth was a dead giveaway. “Depends,” he began, intent on teasing her.

She lost her smile, her features narrowing in suspicion, “on what?” she ventured cautiously.

He grinned at her, “who you’re here to see, if I like them I’ll let you in, if not,” he shrugged, an amused smile on his lips.

The woman laughed, “Oh? In that case you should just open the gate now, nobody dislikes Poppy, the woman has everyone fooled. I’d bet a week’s pay she has you wrapped right round her baby finger.” She commented seriously.

Gyu blinked at her in surprise, “P-poppy?” he muttered as he moved to open the gate for her.

The woman smiled, “yeah, my cousin, about this tall,” she said holding her hand at her eye level, “seems super sweet, is actually a little demon in disguise, just like our Granny.” She sighed, “Seriously man, you don’t wanna fuck with that one, she’s a badass, just doesn’t seem like it ‘cause she’s always tearing up.” She explained flippantly.

Gyu arched a brow, perhaps he didn’t know Poppy as well as he thought he did. “Uh, Poppy’s a good friend, she talks about her cousins a fair amount actually. Are you Danny or Mirabelle?” He asked curiously.

She grinned at him, amused to hear Poppy was gossiping about her and her sister. “I’m Belle, or Mira or Mirabelle or just M. I respond to all of them, and you are?”

He smirked at her, “I’m Gyu.”

She nodded, “Nice to meet you, any chance you can let me into the building too?” she asked, batting her lashes at him manipulatively.

Gyu’s grin widened, he knew exactly what she was doing and fuck him it wasn’t working. “Sorry Belle, love to but it wouldn’t get you very far. Poppy’s not here.” He informed her.

Mirabelle’s face scrunched up in disappointment, “what? But she told me she booked today off work. I came all the way from Moonbright to visit her,” she muttered.

Gyu nodded, “yeah, she’ll be back this afternoon, I have an extra chair in the booth if ya wanna wait?” he offered, hopeful that she’d say yes. She was beautiful and funny and possessed just the right level of edge to keep him guessing. She was like Poppy and so unlike her at the same time. He could see the family resemblance in the curve of her cheeks and the slant of her eyes but that was where the similarities ended.

Mirabelle crossed her arms, sizing him up, “yeah okay, I guess I could probably take you if you turn out to be a serial killer,” she muttered brushing past him towards the booth as he closed the gate behind her. He glanced over his shoulder at her, a wide smile on his face. This girl was nuts. He was completely into it.

Gyu watched her from the doorway as she gazed at the multiple screens he had set up, and then at the laptop he had on the desk. She turned around to grin at him, “a 17 R4 Alienware? Seriously?” she asked in awe, “man I’ve wanted one of these forever!” she gushed, “The graphics are amazing, what do you play?” she asked him excitedly.

Gyu blinked at her in stunned silence, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. She knew computers? Knew what she was looking at? Appreciated his equipment? His face broke into a wide grin, “A little of everything,” he replied not sure how to tell her he used it more for hacking than gaming but did play occasionally, “you a big gamer?” he asked, wondering if she’d be interested in some of the games he’d acquired illegally for Tora.

She beamed at him, “Is the sky blue?” she replied sarcastically, her eyes leaving his to trail over the beautiful laptop.

He chuckled and took his seat, opening the laptop, booting it up and typing in his password before navigating to his STEAM account. “Take your pick,” he offered, pushing himself to the side on his rolling chair, giving her access to his computer.

Belle grinned at him practically bouncing in her seat she was so giddy, “Gyu, are you trying to seduce me?” she teased.

He blushed deeply, chuckling awkwardly, “I-” he began, about to assure her that was not the case when she cut him off.

“Cause you’re doing a damn fine job, goatee boy,” she teased, her eyes fixed firmly on the screen as she scrolled through her options.

Gyu gapped slack jawed for a moment before he shut his mouth and studied her profile carefully. He liked her. He liked how forward she was, how she didn’t filter her thoughts. He wanted to see her play. Wanted to hook her up to a headset and have her play a MMORPG and listen to her trash talk. He’d bet any money she’d be hilarious to listen to. He looked down and noticed the way her perfectly manicured nails clacked over the keyboard. He liked those too, they were pretty. “So uh, Poppy’s told me stories about you guys but never mentioned what you did,” he asked curious as to why she was available on a Monday.

Belle glanced at him, a small smile on her face, “I’m a waitress and I work part-time in a beauty salon when I’m not in school for Flight Attending,” she told him before turning her attention back to the computer.

Gyu grinned, “I’m a waiter too, when I’m not here,” he joked enjoying the common ground of the service industry. He lost his smile a moment later when she minimized her game and pulled up his web browser, immediately navigating to his history. “What…uh, what are you doing?” he asked as she finished scrolling and then brought up his control panel, diving into his system and security tab. He was suddenly feeling very violated.

Belle shrugged, “I’m starting to like you and I wanna make sure you’re not a creep. No porn in your browser but you visit ‘hack the box’ a lot. Is that just for fun or practice? Your security is next level though. You aren’t just a gamer huh? You do some serious shit with this thing?” she asked, arching a brow at him.

Gyu sat frozen to his seat, blinking at her in surprise. She very obviously was not ‘just a gamer’ either. He was suddenly very glad his ‘work’ computer was his desktop back at his apartment. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel if she’d gone digging around on that one. “Uh, just a novice really, teaching myself a little,” he lied.

Belle smirked at him, “yeah, I don’t think so,” she said, exiting out of his shit and returning to her game. “You got a car?” she asked, abruptly changing the subject, “by the way I dig the earrings, they’re cute on you.”

Gyu narrowed his brows, not able to follow her train of thought. He didn’t personally have a vehicle but he had access to quite a few, “Uh thank you and yeah, why?” he asked, still a little weary of her.

She turned and beamed at him, giving him her full attention for the first time since she spotted his computer. “If you’re single and free I’d like to go on a date if you don’t mind driving to Moonbright for me?” she asked.

Gyu blinked at her for a moment too stunned to speak. Forward was an understatement. He grinned at her widely, “Yeah Mirabelle, I’d love to take you out.” He replied, already making a mental note to remember to ask Quincey if he could borrow his car Wednesday night and cancel his shift at the Bistro.

~ ~ ~

Poppy scrunched up her face in confusion, her cousin’s laughter floating to her ears as she climbed out of Tora’s driver’s seat. “What is it sweetheart?” Tora asked, studying her muddled expression.

She shook her head, “I could have sworn I just heard Belle,” she told him before reaching into the backseat to collect the take out they’d picked up.

Tora looked around the parking lot glad to see no trace of the woman, his gaze settling on the security booth on the far side of the parking lot. He was a little surprised Gyu hadn’t emerged to greet them yet. He shut his passenger door and strolled towards the booth, Poppy catching up a moment later. “Oi, Gyu!” he shouted when he noticed the top of the girl’s head who was hunched over in front of his laptop as Gyu hovered over her shoulder, pointing at something on the screen. Gyu’s head shot up in response, a wide grin on his face.

Gyu tapped his companion on the shoulder, murmuring something to her; she was on her feet the next instant, running out to see Poppy. “Mira?” She muttered in confusion as her cousin wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey Pops! I came to surprise you! I had the day off too and thought we could spend it together, but then you weren’t here when I showed up!” She scolded.

Poppy arched a brow at her, “Belle, you know you really should text before just dropping in. I would have let you know I wasn’t home.” She scolded right back.

Mirabelle laughed, “but that would have ruined the surprise and I wouldn’t have met Gyu!” she replied with a wide grin.

Tora took the plastic bag full of subs from Poppy’s hand and dug around in it, pulling out Gyu’s sandwich, handing it out to him. “I see ya met Belle,” he commented dryly, well aware of the woman’s bold personality.

Gyu grinned, “she’s incredible isn’t she?” he sighed wistfully, his eyes glued to the back of the loud woman’s head.

Tora scrunched up his brows inquisitively, were they talking about the same woman? Belle got up in his shit as badly as Granny did. The woman was fierce and protective and forward and between her and her sister Danny’s tendency towards the macabre, he was pretty sure someone on that side of Poppy’s family may have had a screw loose. Not to mention the woman’s verbal violence, they’d played Halo together once and the woman had crushed his feelings almost as badly as she’d decimated his winning streak, she had zero problem taking cheap shots at him. Gyu was looking at her like the sun rose and set on her ass. Jesus, he’d just met her this morning and the guy was already infatuated? He couldn’t see it.

“I still wish you’d texted me, I would have brought you a sandwich,” Poppy commented, “well, come up I’ll make you something,” she offered.

Belle waved her off, “no, no don’t worry about it, I’ll just eat half of Tora’s second footlong.” She informed her seriously before turning to face the large man in question, “You’ll share with me won’t ya Tor?” she asked with feigned sweetness, her lashes fluttering.

Tora rolled his eyes at the short form her and Danny used to refer to him. It annoyed him to no end. His name was only two god damn syllables. The least she could do was pronounce both of them. He sighed, “yeah, of course. Not like I actually want all the food I order,” he muttered monotone, as he deadpanned.

Gyu smiled at her, “don’t worry about the grump I’ll share with you Belle,” he offered, holding his entire sandwich out to her.

Belle grinned at him, “at least someone here is a gentleman,” she scolded her cousin’s boyfriend, sticking out her tongue at him. Tora’s gaze narrowed in response.

Poppy laughed, “come on you two, play nice,” Tora rolled his eyes as Poppy turned her attention to Gyu, “wanna come eat with us Gyu? Maybe take your lunch now?” she asked. He nodded; thrilled he was going to get more time with Belle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Because so many of you showed so much interest in Gyu, I'm working on a bonus chapter (Mira & Gyu's first date) It'll be up tomorrow or Sunday. Enjoy! Please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole! ♥ *Trigger Warning for Aggressive Cat Calling* HAPPY CHAPTER DAY!!
> 
> Songs:  
> I wanna love somebody like you by Keith Urban (Gyu)  
> The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang (E Squared)  
> Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People (Tora)

E squared rolled up to the World Gym address Gyu had sent them. Garett hadn’t been at work or at home. They were hoping they might find him here. They were in luck; they’d been playing a game of rock paper scissors to decide who was going to go in to look for him when he exited the gym in sport shorts and a loose tank top, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. E squared grinned at each other and got out of Ezra’s car, trailing the man as he began walking towards the crosswalk. They knew from Gyu that he didn’t have a car. He’d have to walk the whole way home. All two kilometres.

“Hey sweet thang, where ya goin’ in such a hurry huh?” Ezra began.

“Yeah baby, how ‘bout ya back that booty right back up here?” Elijah taunted.

Garett turned around and gazed at them in utter bewilderment before glancing around trying to figure out if they were seriously talking to him right now. “What’s wrong hot stuff? We just wanna take ya out, thought maybe you’d be interested in being the meat in the middle? What do ya think, interested in a pork roast?” Ezra asked.

Elijah winked at him, “yeah baby, ya get to be the pig you are and we’ll be the spit at each end,” he clarified. Garett stared at them in abject horror, what the actually fuck was happening right now? “Aw look at him playin’ hard to get Ez, tell me fire hair, does the carpet match the curtains?”

Ezra grinned, “oh yeah baby you on fire? ‘Cause you’re sure as hell bringin’ the heat for us right now,” he teased, winking at the man.

Garett cringed, feeling deeply uncomfortable; he looked around but didn’t see any sign of their companions. “Go fuck yourselves cock suckers,” he spat with more confidence than he felt.

E squared grinned at each other, “How ‘bout a threesome instead, you never answered our question, Ez’ll fuck ya and you can suck my cock, then we’re all happy.” Elijah offered with a genuine smile.

Garett raged, “fuck off ya homos!” he spat as he raced across the street, the boys on his heels.

“Oh look at that bro, a homophobe, why am I not surprised?” Ezra teased.

Elijah grinned sadistically, “aw, poor fire hair, are we making ya uncomfortable? I just wanna pork ya _sweet cheeks_ , no need to be rude about it. If ya don’t swing that way all ya gotta do is say so.” He teased.

“I don’t swing that way!” Garett shouted over his shoulder at them, “leave me alone!”

E squared grinned at each other, “Aw com’ on baby don’t be like that, if ya didn’t want the attention why ya wearin’ those shorts huh?” Ezra asked making squeezing motions with his hands as Elijah recorded the interaction with his phone.

Garett glared back at them, “seriously, you twisted fucks. Jerks. Fuck off,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, I’d like to jerk myself off with you sexy, ya got a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in those pants bro,” Elijah cat called. Garett froze and shuddered for a moment before continuing his walk.

“Come on Garett, come sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up,” Ezra teased.

Garett whipped around and stared them down, “seriously, bugger off or I’ll call the cops to make a harassment charge,” he threatened.

E squared laughed, “come on buddy, I’m sure ya know just as well as us that verbal assault on public property if perfectly legal. Ain’t that fucked?” Ezra informed him with a sadistic smile, taking pleasure in the way Garett blinked at him in horrified surprise.

Elijah whacked him in the arm, “Hey bro, I think this guy works for UPS,” he joked.

Ezra cocked a brow, “oh yeah? Why’s that?”

Elijah grinned at Garett, “cause he’s checkin’ out my package.” He made a kissy face at Garett when his eyes dipped reflexively, “the bulge is real bro,” Elijah teased.

Ezra cackled as Garett burned scarlet, turning to jog away from them. The boys stayed on his heels, “where ya going? We’re just giving ya compliments!” he teased, “Hope ya have your tetanus shots bro cause we’re about to nail ya!”

Garett stopped running and turned on them, tossing his gym bag to the ground. “Like hell you are! Ya wanna go? Fine,” he said lifting his fists in obvious challenge.

Elijah grinned widely, “aw look at that bro, he thinks he can take us,” he joked.

Ezra crossed his arms in amusement, “buddy must not own a mirror, hasn’t seen his face. Still hasn’t healed from that love tap Tora gave him.” He joked.

Elijah turned and nudged Ezra with his arm, “bet he’d look great in the trunk of your car though, it’d really bring out the blue in his black eye,” he teased.

Ezra laughed, “or a bathtub, love to take a tool to all those limbs, maybe his blood will be the same colour as his hair?” Garett dropped his fists, blanching.

Elijah laughed, “Yo. Yo bro,” he said whacking his arm, I got one. What’s killing your bro called?”

Ezra narrowed his brows in thought for a moment, “I don’t know what’s it called bro?”

Elijah grinned, “A homie-side buddy.” He lost his grin as Ezra cackled, turning his attention back to Garett, his features settling into a stoic mask. “Ya ain’t a friend though so I guess it’s just gonna be a straight up homicide.” He threatened as Garett took a few steps back, abandoning his gym bag.

Ezra shook his head, “No, no, no, bro, I keep telling ya. It’s only murder if there’s a _body_. If there’s no body… it’s just a missing person’s case.” He explained, his face sporting a dark ferocious scowl.

Elijah filmed with a stony face as Garett suddenly twisted on his heel and ran. “Roses are Red, Violets are blue, don’t forget about us, we’ll be keeping tabs on you!” Elijah shouted after him. E squared did a remarkable job of keeping straight faces until Garett disappeared around the corner, breaking into giggles as they fell over one another, clapping each other on the back. “Yo, did ya see his face?” Ezra wheezed between giggles.

Elijah turned off the camera and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. “What a clown,” he muttered as he bent down to riffle through Garett’s gym bag. “Hey, he’s got a nice set of nikes, air pods and his phone in here. Wanna pawn ‘em bro? Take the girls out for a nice dinner?” He suggested, a smile on his face.

Ezra raised a brow, “Tora says we shouldn’t steal unless we have to buddy.”

Elijah frowned at him, pulling out his phone, he sent the video he’d recorded to Gyu before punching in Tora’s number. It rang twice before he picked up.

~ ~ ~

Tora excused himself from the dining table happy to get away from Mira and her jokes at his expense. He fished his phone out of his pocket smirking at the caller ID, he answered. “Tora,” he spat as he moved out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

“Hey big bro, it’s Elijah.”

Tora rolled his eyes, “I know that dumbass, I have caller ID.”

“Right, so uh, we did what ya told us to. Carrot top ran like a baby, didn’t piss himself though. Little disappointed. Anyways, he kinda left behind his gym bag and he’s got some decent shit in it and uh, Ez was sayin’ ya told us not to steal but like, buddy’s a mofo and is it…is it cool if we steal _his_ shit?” He asked hopefully holding his breath as he waited for a response.

Tora grinned and pulled his phone away from his ear to keep from chuckling into it. He waited a long moment before putting the phone to his ear again, “yeah alright but only cause the mofo deserves way worse, remember to turn off the geo tracker on the phone and get rid of it today. Don’t hold on to any of that shit, and leave the bag right where he dropped it. Plausible deniability okay?” He instructed.

Elijah grinned as he stood, chucking the shoes at Ezra, “he says we can,” he mouthed as he listened to Tora’s instructions. “Wait big bro, what do ya mean get someone else to pawn the shit?” he asked putting the phone on speaker so Ezra could hear.

Tora rolled his eyes, “don’t be a dumbass, you’re smarter than that. Stop and think about it for a minute.” He said and then waited for the boy’s brain to catch up.

Ezra and Elijah stared at each other hard for a moment willing the answer to come to one of them. Elijah’s brows narrowed and Ezra bit his lip pensively. “Uh…so that the pawn guy can’t tie us to the shit?” Ezra finally asked.

Tora smirked, “see, I knew you fuckers weren’t as stupid as ya looked. Now fuck off, I’m busy.” He said gently, his tone a stark juxtaposition to his words, as he hung up on his mentees.

He turned to enter the apartment when Gyu filled the door, stepping out onto the balcony with him. “Big bro, check this out,” he said with a smile, holding out his phone to him. Tora took it, pressing play on the video.

Tora handed it back to Gyu a few moments later, a smile on his face; he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent both boys a text. _Saw the video. good job fucktwats. balthuman gym. 4pm tomorrow. don’t be late._ He put away his phone and pulled out his cigarettes, “So ya got a thing for Belle now eh?” he asked conversationally, lighting a cigarette.

Gyu chuckled uncomfortably, “uh, well, I don’t really know her yet; just spent a couple hours with her. She seems pretty cool though,” he replied.

Tora cocked a brow at him, “I’m pretty sure the woman’s favourite past time is annoyin’ me,” he commented dryly.

Gyu grinned at him, “well look at that, she and I have another thing in common,” he teased.

The other brow rose to meet the first, “she’ll kick your ass at every game ya play,” he warned, “and she won’t be nice about it.”

Gyu shrugged, “I’m secure enough in my masculinity that’s actually a turn on,” he stated seriously.

Tora smirked at him and shook his head, “she’s got a crazy sister,” he cautioned.

Gyu smiled, “and I have a hit man and an erotic novelist as best friends,” he countered.

Tora laughed, “True, she’s not available a lot, works lots, will travel a lot once she and Danny graduate,” he commented.

Gyu shrugged, “I’m not marryin’ her Tora, I’m just taking her on a date. She might not even still be interested in me next week.” He stated practically.

Tora rolled his eyes, “yeah and I thought Poppy was just some chick, a target. Now look at me, in love and shacked up with the girl. Ya don’t fuck around with the women in that family. They’re long term commitment people, and fuckin’ psycho if ya hurt any of them.” He advised, thinking back on the Julri voodoo doll Poppy had told him about. “Don’t get involved with Belle unless ya actually want a relationship. Ya can get your dick wet elsewhere.”

Gyu’s mouth was a flat line as he stared hard at his friend, “All I want is what you and Poppy have. I’d love to come home to the same woman for the rest of my life. Spend every day learning about her and how to make her happy. Unlike you Tora, I’ve always wanted marriage. I’m out of the mafia as soon as my debt is paid. I’ve just been staying away from women because I didn’t want to drag them into our work. You’ve maintained a relationship successfully without being out, I can too can’t I?” He defended himself, “I’m interested in Belle because she’s smart and funny and knows the difference between RAM and ROM and hacked my firewall in under two minutes. She talks to you with zero fear, speaks her mind unapologetically like Quincey, curses like you, comes from a great family and has her own goals and aspirations. She’s amazing. I’ve never met anyone like her. The fact she’s gorgeous and I’d be thrilled if she ever lets me touch her in the future is just bonus.” He explained seriously.

Tora smirked at him, _well then_. “Do whatever the fuck ya want Ronzo, just don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” He took a drag of his cigarette, “when ya takin’ her out?”

Gyu grinned, “Wednesday.”

Tora nodded, “ya can take the Rover, she’ll like that. If ya show up in Quincey’s Jag she’ll just laugh at ya and make a comment about it being piss yellow, I’ll get the Rover for ya tomorrow.”

Gyu smirked, amused by Tora’s role reversal from protective big brother to matchmaker. “I won’t hurt her Tora.”

Tora cocked a brow in amusement, “naw kid, ya got it all wrong, I’m more worried about you, that woman’s a savage.”

Gyu grinned, not quite sure why that character trait turned him on so much. “Oh trust me; I picked up on that already.”

Tora finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray Poppy left out for him. “I still think ya got a screw loose but goodluck man. You’re gonna need it,” he commented dryly before entering into the apartment, Gyu following.

Poppy looked up at the men at their re-entry, “Everything okay?” she inquired hopeful that Vince wasn’t looking for Tora.

Tora kissed the crown of her head as he took a seat beside her, “yup, just wanted a smoke, what’d I miss?”

Poppy grinned, “Nothing, Mira was just telling me about how _enamoured_ she is with Gyu,” she teased, enjoying the way Gyu blushed.

Mirabelle cocked a brow at her cousin, a small smile on her lips, fine; she wanted to play the embarrassment game? “And Poppy was just telling me about what an _amazing_ birthday she apparently gave you under the _hot_ moon, ya had a little trouble keeping up with my cousin big guy?” she disclosed, a challenge in her gaze as if to say ‘yeah I went there, what are you gonna do about it?’

Gyu grinned; deeply amused by the blush on both his friend’s faces and the glare Tora was giving Mirabelle. Belle might be enamoured with him but he was already completely besotted with her. Forget Poppy, he was incredibly hopeful he’d get to enjoy an evening with _Mirabelle_ the next time the hot moon rose.


	16. Bonus Chapter: Gyu's Big Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you asked for it so here it is :) It was fun not knowing much about Mirabelle so I could flesh out her character myself. Enjoy, please let me know what you think. ♥
> 
> Songs:  
> Fallin’ For You by Colbie Caillat (Mirabelle)   
> I’m With You by Vance Joy (Gyu)

Mirabelle riffled through her vanity make up drawer a moment longer before slamming it closed. She swiped her shirt off her bed and stomped out of her room and down the hall, “Danny! What the fuck did you do with my highlighter?” Belle screamed from the top of the stairs as she pulled on her floral crop top.

“My room, dresser, next to my vanilla sugar hand cream!” Danny’s disembodied voice floated to her from somewhere on the main level. Belle sighed and wandered into her sister’s room, collecting the pallet before returning to her vanity. Using a fan brush she dusted her cheekbones with the light champagne colour. She admired herself for a moment. Perfect. She was ready for him now. Gyu. She took a deep breath. It’d been a long time since she’d been nervous for a date.

She had reason to be though. He was different, he didn’t strike her as a fuckboy in the least and Poppy spoke highly of him which was definitely a good sign. She mentally went over what she already knew about him. He had a sister, a brother in-law, a niece and a nephew, he worked his ass off, he was super cute, smart, had decent taste in video games and was most definitely a hard core tech geek even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was close friends with Tora which meant he was definitely involved in some shady shit. She exhaled heavily. Why the hell did that turn her on so much? She smirked at herself in the mirror, probably because she liked weird people. Poppy wasn’t just her cousin, she was also one of her best friends and the girl was freaking quirky. She smiled, Gyu was quirky, she liked his weird ass tattoos. They were cute, along with the rest of him. She hoped he felt the same way about her weirdness by the time this date was over. “M! Your date is here!” Danny bellowed from the front door.

Belle grinned and grabbed her large purse and slung it over her shoulder before bounding down the stairs. She didn’t bother to greet Gyu, just grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door by the wrist. “Thanks Danny!” she threw over her shoulder as she released Gyu and pulled open the passenger door on his Range Rover, crawling in.

Gyu smirked and got into the driver’s seat, “Hey,” he greeted her, she looked great. They’d been texting the last two days but seeing her in person was so much better.

Belle grinned at him, “hey yourself,” she replied, dropping her purse between her legs as she riffled through it, pulling out the CD she was looking for, popping it into his stereo system. “Sorry, hope you don’t mind, I don’t go anywhere without my music.”

Gyu smiled at her, “it’s all good, where are we going?” he asked, as she had told him over text she already had the evening planned out.

She smiled at him, “phone please,” she said, holding out her hand to him palm up. He smiled and fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it before handing it over to her. She opened his map app and typed in an address before handing it back to him.

Gyu turned on his car and grinned at her when ‘Walkin’ on the Sun’ by Smash Mouth blasted out of his speakers. “You’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?” he asked as he backed out of her drive and onto the road, following his phone’s instructions.

Mirabelle smiled back cheekily, “nope, that would ruin the surprise, nice wheels by the way,” she replied. Gyu tapped his fingers to the beat as he drove; thanking her for the compliment, admitting it wasn’t actually his and was a company vehicle. He was determined to be as honest and upfront with her as possible.

‘Two Princes’ by Spin Doctors was ending when he pulled into the humane society parking lot. He turned in his seat and cocked a brow at her, “why are we here?” he asked a little flummoxed as to why they weren’t at a restaurant.

She smiled at him, and hopped out of the car, “come with me and find out!” she told him. Gyu caught up with her at the door to the building, locking the vehicle with his fob as she dragged him through the front door.

“Hey Mira,” the woman behind the front counter greeted as Mirabelle waved at her, plowing through a set of double doors. She turned and grinned at Gyu over her shoulder as she led him out the back door and into the dog yard. She froze, a frown crossing her face for a moment as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, “sorry, I forgot to ask, you’re not allergic or afraid of dogs are you?” she asked more than a little chagrined.

Gyu smiled, “no to both, are we here to play with dogs?” he asked, more than a little amused.

Mirabelle shook her head, “no, we’re here to walk them,” she explained as a border collie came up and pressed itself against her leg. “Hey monkey face! I missed you, how ya been my sweet girl, no forever home yet eh? Don’t you worry; you’re so beautiful someone is definitely coming to take you home to a soft bed any day now. They’ll be so great you won’t even miss me anymore,” she coed to the dog as she dropped to her haunches in her high waisted jeans, scratching the dog’s ears, “you ready to go for our walk? Of course you are!” She stood and wandered over to the back wall of the building, picking up two leashes. She tossed one to Gyu. “I’m gonna walk Oreo if you’ll walk Harold,” she said pointing at the giant mastiff that was currently running towards them from the other end of the yard.

Gyu smirked, cocking a brow as the slobbering dog who stopped a foot from Mirabelle and promptly barked, demanding attention. “Hey there ya handsome lug, you got all them girlies in line you heart throb you?” she asked, stroking Harold’s head before scratching him under the chin. She obviously had a lot of affection for the dogs and them for her. He hooked the leash onto the dog’s collar and followed her out the back gate and back out through the parking lot onto the street.

He fell in step behind her, “You like animals eh?” he asked, hoping to learn a little more about her.

Belle turned her head to grin at him, “I like dogs and most other animals, I’m allergic to cats though and think they’re assholes. I may be a little biased because of Earnest though. I swear that guy knows I’m allergic and gets up in all my shit just for fun. The clever little fucker. You know on Poppy’s last birthday he shit in my purse, so I stuffed his hidey hole on his cat tree with a stuffed dog the next time I went over there. Scared the bejesus outta him, shoulda seen him jump. What about you? You seem to be getting along with Harold just fine,” She told him.

Gyu laughed, enthralled with the woman at his side, “I like everything but snakes, they just weird me out, ya know the whole not having legs thing?”

Belle nodded, “no boa constrictors, duly noted, I’ll scratch snake taming from the activity list for tonight,” she joked. She stopped and let Oreo sniff around a mailbox as she studied it for a moment before handing the dog’s leash off to Gyu, “hey can you hold onto her for a moment?” he nodded and took the leash from her as he watched her rummage through her purse before withdrawing two large googly eyes. He cocked his head to the side but remained silent as she peeled the paper off the adhesive back and pressed them onto the front of the box just above the mail shoot before tucking the garbage into her butt pocket, reaching towards him for the leash back.

He handed it over with a quizzical look, “uh…what’s with the um…eyeballs?” he asked two parts amused one part awkward.

She laughed, “sorry, I’m a weirdo, I like adding googly eyes to things, it makes people laugh and I like spreading laughter. Makes me feel good,” she explained, “seriously, step back and tell me that’s not hilarious looking now.” Gyu stepped back and laughed, she was right, it did look ridiculous. She smiled at him, “sorry if I’m a bit much, I know I can be sometimes, I just like you and wanted to be upfront about who I am.”

Gyu smiled at her as they resumed their walk, “you’re definitely a little eccentric but I like it. Having a big heart, volunteering your time and trying to make other people laugh could never be a bad thing.” He promised, his grin widening at the flustered look on her face. Deciding he should prove he meant his words he reached for her with his free hand and interlocked their fingers.

They walked together comfortably for a few minutes, talking about their families, Mirabelle regaling him with her version of some of the stories he’d already heard from Poppy and him sharing entertaining moments from his experiences as an uncle. When she commented that he seemed to like kids he’d expressed his desire to have a family of his own one day. Belle just grinned at him and said ‘same’ as she held out Oreo’s leash so she could add a set of googly eyes to a fire hydrant. 

“How many eyes ya got in that purse?” he asked, more than a little amused.

She took the leash back, “uh, a whole bag full, let me know if you see anything that you think needs eyes and I’ll give you a set,” she offered, slipping her hand back into his.

He laughed, “you’re somethin’ else Belle you know that?” he teased. When she just stared ahead and didn’t say anything he realized he’d said something wrong. He frowned as the seconds ticked by and the silence slowly became awkward. “What’d I say?” he asked, genuinely concerned he’d upset her.

She smiled at him sadly, “sorry, nothing, I’m just being overly sensitive. You didn’t say anything wrong, you’ve been great, really,” she reassured, squeezing his hand as she changed the subject, telling him about her schooling and how much she enjoyed flying. He talked about his many restaurant, barista and bartender gigs, entertaining her with stories about aggravating customers and random kitchen tales. She replied with her own stories, comparing top five most difficult tables they’d ever waited on. When they wandered by someone’s lawn gnome she paused and added googly eyes over its painted ones as Gyu shook his head in amusement at her antics. They were within sight of the shelter when he asked her for a set of googly eyes. She beamed at him as he attached them to a garbage can, thrilled he was willing to participate in her odd hobby.

“Okay, bye guys! Be good! See you soon!” she cooed to the dogs as they dropped them back off. Gyu held her hand as they walked back to his vehicle. This time he held the passenger side door open for her and closed it gently behind her before taking his place behind the wheel. 

He smiled as he handed his phone over to her again, “where to now?” He smirked as she scolded him for trying to ruin the surprise. He drove as she mouthed along to ‘I hate everyone’ by Get Set Go. He grinned as they pulled into an arcade parking lot. “Seriously?” he breathed.

She shrugged, “what’s wrong? Scared I’ll kick your butt?” she asked, rather amused by the twinkle in his eye.

Gyu grinned, “oh you’re on girl,” he teased, climbing from the vehicle, already stoked to take her on. This was the best date he’d been on in two years. He loved that she hadn’t just asked him to take her to dinner. He was starting to get hungry but the walk had been nice and refreshing and he was stoked to play with her. He was practically in awe of her thirty minutes later when she’d crushed him at Mortal Combat twice, PacMan, Donkey Kong and Space Invaders. The only thing he’d beat her at was Whack-a-mole and he was beginning to suspect she had let him win on purpose. “What do you want to get with your tickets?” he asked pulling the long roll from his pocket for her.

Mirabelle studied her options before leaning over the counter cupping her hand around the ear of the guy working the ticket kiosk. The man smirked and then grabbed the Donatello ninja turtle stuffy from one of the shelves, handing it to Gyu in exchange for the tickets. “Why Donatello?” he asked, handing her the stuffy.

She smiled at him, “he’s smart and kind and patient and the glue that holds everyone together and he’s not worried about who gets the credit for anything. He’s a mediator and a total badass. When push comes to shove, he’s just as tough as his brothers but he’s not afraid to be kind or sweet or show his weaknesses. I’ve always loved Donnie, he’s my favourite turtle.” She explained.

Gyu smiled, taking her hand as they left the arcade, “what’s wrong with the others?” he asked, curious as to her thoughts on his favourite childhood tv show. Personally he’d always seen himself as a Donatello and found himself lacking in comparison to Raphael and Leonardo.

She sighed as he opened the passenger door for her, “well, Raph has anger issues and never listens, he insists on always rushing in and doing things with brute force, he doesn’t always think things through and makes silly snap decisions. Leo is cool but he gets in his own head way too much, shoulders everyone else’s problems and takes life way too seriously, and Mikey? Mikey’s just a happy go lucky moron. Donnie’s the only real good boyfriend material out of any of them. Poppy always had a thing for Raph and Leo, said she’d love to meet a man someday that embodied both, she's always felt uncomfortable without someone looking out for her, a protector of sorts." She laughed, "Guess she found what she was looking for with Tora eh?" Guy smiled but didn't comment. Tora was more complex than that and so was Poppy. Most of the time he thought Poppy was even more protective of Tora than vice versa, well emotionally and mentally anyways. She just needed to spend more time with them as a couple. She'd see it eventually he thought as she continued, "Danny was always all about Mikey she’s a free spirit like that but me, I was a Donnie fan all the way.” She explained.

Gyu grinned down at her as he leaned on the door, he could picture the three of them as little girls picking apart each character’s attributes, both good and bad. He liked the way she talked about Donnie’s character. He didn’t seem lacking at all the way she described him, he thought, suddenly feeling happy he identified so deeply with the character. “I like the rationale,” he told her pulling out his phone before handing it over to her, closing the door.

When he climbed back into the driver’s seat she was texting in a flurry, “uh, someone message me?” he asked a little surprised she was bold enough to answer his texts for him. She grinned at him, hit send and handed him back his phone. He was pleased to see a new address typed into his map app, he minimized it though and checked his messages. She’d replied to one from Tora asking him how the date was going. She’d replied with: _Mind your own beeswax Tor._ He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he backed out of the parking space ‘Fine by Me’ by Andy Grammer came over the speakers.

“Okay so, we’re gonna need dinner, favourite take out on three, ready?” She prompted, “one, two,”

“Shwarma,” they both said at the same time. They grinned at each other, “where’s the closest Shwarma place?” Gyu asked her, following her directions.

Twenty minutes later they were sprawled out on the grass in a park in front of an outdoor amphitheatre, munching on their wraps. She explained that they were here for ‘toke and joke’ night. A line of comedians were to take the stage as the people around them smoked dope. “You a pothead?” he asked a little surprised.

Mirabelle shook her head as she chewed, taking the time to swallow before answering, “no, done it a couple times but not really my thing, I just like the comedy and the people here are always really chill. No one gets angry or haggles because everyone is just here to have a good time. How about you?” she asked.

Gyu shrugged, “I smoke it sometimes, not enough to qualify as a stoner, just kinda helps be sleep sometimes if I have to get up early and I’m wound too tight at the end of the night to fall asleep quickly on my own. Only ever smoke in my apartment though, never at a public place like this. I can’t believe this is a thing.” He told her.

She nodded, “yeah pretty sick right? Like I said though, everyone here is chill. We don’t cause any problems so the police don’t bother us. There are a lot of people out there doing actual shit they have to worry about, no reason to bug us ya know? Plus it’s Moonbright, we don’t take ourselves as seriously as city slickers.” She teased, nudging him with her shoulder as they sat side by side.

He grinned at her, “oh I don’t know I think you’d fit in just fine with us ‘city slickers’ ya certainly have no problem telling Tora off,” he teased. He frowned when she didn’t reply, growing quiet again. “Hey Mirabelle, what’s wrong? And please don’t tell me you’re being over sensitive again. Talk to me, I wanna know.” He pleaded with her gently.

She turned a sad smile on him, “I know I’m not exactly Tora’s favourite person and if I’m being honest, he’s not mine either. We get along because we have to, because we both love Poppy. I know she’s really happy with him and I know he’s your friend but he and I just don’t click ya know? We tolerate each other but we aren’t friends. I’m mean to him and purposely annoy him out of childish spite because he says things to me sometimes that hurt my feelings. He tells me I’m ‘something else’ all the time but he doesn’t mean it in a nice way. Kids at school used to say that about me too. Me, Danny and Poppy had lots of friends but we also had a bunch of people who weren’t so nice. We don’t exactly fit in all the time.” She giggled, her eyes clouded with memories, “the three of us are odd balls in the best way but it doesn’t come without teasing. I watched Julri kinda break Poppy down, asking her to be something she’s not. I don’t want to be with someone who wants me to change; I want to be with someone who wants me for me.” She smiled sadly at him, “sorry, I know that’s kinda heavy for a first date. I just don’t want to waste my time if you decide after tonight that you agree with Tora that I’m uh, ‘something else’. ” She explained awkwardly.

Gyu’s grin widened, “I think you and Tora need a heart to heart. You’re the same damn person. I think if you two stopped challenging each other for five minutes you’d see it. Tora’s just as afraid of being judged as you are. I don’t think he means it in a nasty way Belle, I think he’s just gruff and his tone sucks most of the time. Read into his actions more than his words the next time you see him. I think you’ll be surprised.” He wrapped his arm around her waist boldly and dragged her across the foot of grass separating them so they were pressed together. “As far as wanting you for you goes, trust me, we’re already there. I’m not interested in changing anything I’ve learned tonight or the last few days. You’re a total ‘odd ball’ and I like it. A lot. I’m sure I’ll find out something eventually that I’m not the biggest fan of but accepting a few flaws so you get to enjoy everything else you love about someone is just part of relationships. I’m sure Poppy and your sister must bug you in some ways?” He offered, hoping he was saying the right thing.

Belle smiled sweetly and leaned into his side, “you trying to seduce me goatee boy?”

Gyu chuckled, “depends,”

Belle glanced up at him, “on what?”

He grinned at her, “if it’s working,” he joked, his laughter ending abruptly as she pressed her lips firmly against his. He recovered a second later, leaning into her, cupping the side of her face with his free hand as he deepened the kiss, tightening his hold on her waist with the other hand. She moaned against his mouth as he pulled away slightly. “I think I’m gonna take that kiss as a yes?” he teased as her hands cupped his face, pulling him back down for another.

~ ~ ~

Gyu kissed her once more at her door as he bid her goodnight. He liked the way she felt in his arms. There was just something right about it. He knew it was early, probably way too soon but she was eccentric and slightly insecure despite the bravado she marched around with. Maybe she’d appreciate his deviation from social norms. “Hey Mirabelle, can I ask ya something before ya go inside?”

She nodded, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape as his neck as she stretched herself against him, “what is it Gyu?”

He bit his lip nervously and studied her face, “Listen I really like ya, I know it’s only been a couple days and one date but uh, I’m gonna delete my Tinder and I’d like it if uh…you’d delete anything ya have. We don’t have to label it or anything yet, I’d just like to give this, _us_ , uh, you and me, _together_ , a real shot if you’re down? If not and it’s too soon, and ya don’t feel the same, I, uh, understand…but I’d like to see ya again either way.” He blurted.

Mirabelle searched his eyes, elated by the sincerity she read in them, “I’m gonna have to go with a yes on that one bud.” She teased.

He smirked at her; “yes to not seeing anyone else or yes to seeing me again?” he clarified, wanting to make sure there was no miscommunication between them.

She pecked him on the mouth, “goodnight geeky boyfriend,” she teased, “when ya gonna come back and take me out again?”

Gyu smiled widely at her, the title more than he had hoped for. “Soon, I’ll text ya, we just gotta coordinate our schedules. I know you’re a busy woman.”

She laughed, “I’m never too busy for my favourite tech ninja,” she teased, “how’s Saturday? I have a shift at five but I'm free all morning.”

Gyu kissed her, “I’ll make Saturday work. Goodnight beautiful, text me,” he instructed as he released her backing away towards the Rover. He watched as she let herself into the house before climbing back into the vehicle. He grabbed his phone and deleted his Tinder profile before texting Tora.

_best night I’ve had in a long time. thanks for helping me make this happen big bro. and the Poppy thing: I’m over it. :)_

Tora’s reply was almost instant.

_good. she’s something else eh?_

Gyu smiled as he replied.

_In the best of ways_

Tora’s message came as he was pulling onto the highway.

_never a dull moment with that one. happy for ya both. :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta ask, who's your fav ninja turtle and why? (Personally mine's Leo. But that's just me. ;P )


End file.
